Bleach: L'Académie
by Tango Dancer
Summary: La Peur. Dans leurs yeux. Il ne voyait que ça." Après avoir perdu le contrôle de son Hollow, Ichigo s'exile secrètement à l'Académie pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser sa terrible puissance. Après la guerre contre les Arrancars. Venez jetez un oeil!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Ma première fanfiction sur Bleach! Soyez indulgents et essayez rien que pour voir, lol!! Et surtout, dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez vite si je reçois assez de reviews, mdr!  
Wala wala, c'était mon barratin habituel!  
Bonne lecture! (Enfin j'espère!^^)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La boutique de friandises d'Urahara Kisuke aurait parfaitement pu passer pour n'importe quel magasin de sucreries ordinaires, si elle n'avait pas été construite sur un immense terrain d'entraînement souterrain, où le ciel était bleu malgré sa profondeur. Ce jour-là, dix personnes étaient là, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Quoi, telle était la question. Il y avait un homme blond vêtu d'un affreux kimono vert et d'un chapeau vert à rayures blanches, et qui ne cessait d'agiter un éventail devant son visage. Deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, le premier avec les cheveux rose, et l'autre avec des couettes noires. Un colosse dont les cheveux étaient attachés en multiples tresses et qui portait des lunettes de soleil qui lui donnaient un air assez inquiétant. Une jeune femme à la taille élancée et aux longs cheveux violets rattachés en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Et quatre lycéens : deux garçons et deux filles. La première avait de courts cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux bruns, tandis que la seconde avait des cheveux roses lui tombant dans le cou, et des lunettes carrées. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, et était assez petit, tandis que l'autre, au contraire, était grand aux cheveux bruns. Et enfin, un adolescent aux cheveux orange se tenait un peu à l'écart, contemplant le ciel d'un air pensif.

Il y eut une déchirure dans le ciel, et une ouverture noire béante s'ouvrit. Chacun se redressa et la fixa avec attention, mais il ne se passa rien pendant un moment. Intrigué, Urahara Kisuke fit un pas en avant, au moment même où une silhouette pantelante était projetée hors de l'ouverture et se crashait brutalement dans le sol devant eux. Stupéfaits, ils fixèrent tous le cratère, et virent une silhouette blanche émerger à son tour du Garganta avant de disparaître. La poussière soulevée par la chute du premier individu se dissipait lentement, révélant progressivement une silhouette droite qui tenait un sabre à la main. Lorsque tout redevint clair, ceux qui attendaient purent distinguer des vêtements noirs, une longue lame noire, et une tignasse de cheveux orange.

-Ichigo ! Cria Keigo en faisant un pas en avant.

-Ne bougez pas.

La voix était glaciale, double. Stupéfait, le garçon s'immobilisa, les yeux rivés sur Kurosaki, qui resta immobile un instant avant de pivoter sur lui-même, leur exposant son profil. Son visage était couvert d'un masque blanc strié de rouge sur le côté gauche, et lorsqu'il leur fit face, ils purent voir ses yeux noirs et jaunes.

-Wari, Urahara-san. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'ouvrir le Garganta. Je vais devoir terminer ça ici. Veillez sur les humains, s'il vous plaît.

Urahara acquiesça, puis fit se regrouper tout le monde autour de lui. Ichigo eut un sourire las qui se voulait rassurant à l'adresse des humains, mais l'état dans lequel il était (couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et les traits dissimulés par son masque) ne contribuait pas vraiment à produire l'effet désiré. Se rembrunissant, il reporta son attention sur son environnement, scannant attentivement les alentours du regard. La chaîne qui pendait à la garde de son arme tinta doucement lorsqu'il ramena le Zanpakutô vers lui, puis le silence retomba.

-Tu as l'intention de te cacher encore longtemps ? Aizen.

_Aizen _! Crièrent mentalement Urahara et Yoruichi en faisant reculer tout le monde.

Subitement, Ichigo eut un drôle de mouvement, et sembla parer un coup invisible dans son dos. Il pivota et se mit à attaquer dans le vide, le regard pourtant focalisé sur quelque chose qu'eux ne pouvaient voir.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : l'invisibilité que te procure ton Bankaï n'a plus d'effet sur moi. Je te sens venir aussi facilement que si je te voyais.

Les contours d'une silhouette s'esquissèrent face à lui, révélant la silhouette tachée de sang d'un homme de haute taille, brun aux yeux noisette, les cheveux tirés en arrière, et vêtu de blanc, son visage angélique barré d'une balafre sanguinolente.

-Mais manifestement, ça ne te donne pas l'avantage, contra l'ancien capitaine du 5e Squad.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, et recula en titubant lorsque son adversaire lui infligea une blessure supplémentaire au torse. Respirant avec difficulté, il tomba sur un genou, les débris de son masque tombant doucement autour de lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas te battre à pleine puissance ? Susurra Aizen en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Tu es en train de te faire laminer juste parce que tu ne veux pas faire appel à _lui _? Tu veux donc mourir devant tous ces humains ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser vivre, rappelle-toi.

Ichigo releva la tête, et gronda :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de _lui_ pour te vaincre.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'Aizen leva son sabre, et commença à l'abattre vers son crâne.

-Ichigo ! Hurla Tatsuki.

Il y eut un choc. De sa seule main nue, Ichigo avait bloqué le coup. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait un regard plein de folie, et un rictus démentiel tordait son visage. Se redressant sans problème, il fixa Aizen, et hurla soudain :

-T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, Ichigo !

Les yeux de ceux qui l'observaient s'élargirent sous le coup de la surprise, les humains ne comprenant rien aux paroles du Hollow. Au même instant, une voix se fit entendre.

-Kurosaki-kun !

Le Hollow leva la tête.

-Salut, princesse ! Ichigo n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais si tu veux lui laisser un message, je transmettrai peut-être !

La silhouette blanche de la jeune fille se tenait en bordure du Garganta, suivie de celle du Quincy Ishida, de Chad, Rukia, Renji, et des quatre capitaines envoyés par Soul Society en renfort au Hueco Mundo. Aizen profita de sa brève distraction pour se ruer sur lui et lui trancher un bras. Ichigo hurla de douleur, mais ce fut extrêmement bref. Une masse de particules blanches s'amoncela soudain autour de la plaie, reformant son membre, qui s'avéra pourtant bien différent du premier, tout blanc et se terminant par des serres plutôt que par des doigts.

-Ichigo est un faible, Aizen ! Cria le Hollow. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Contre nous, tu ne peux rien !

Il se rua en avant, assenant des coups d'une violence inouïe à Aizen, qui n'avait plus d'autre option que de parer, incapable de contre-attaquer tant la fréquence des offensives de son adversaire était élevée. Subitement, il réussit à échapper au Hollow et prit un peu de distance, avant de disparaître, se mêlant à un de ses clones. Sans hésiter, Ichigo se rua sur le clone, et entreprit de le combattre aveuglément. Puis, subitement, la scène se figea alors qu'Aizen réapparaissait derrière lui et l'empalait. Si facilement. Le corps d'Ichigo se cambra en arrière, un geyser de sang jaillissant de sa blessure, du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Devant lui, le clone disparut, alors qu'Inoue hurlait le nom de celui qui était venu la sauver, et qu'Urahara empêchait les humains de se rapprocher. Avec raison. Lorsqu'Aizen retira son Zanpakutô de la plaie béante, Ichigo ne bougea pas, et resta debout. Le capitaine félon le contourna pour lui faire face, et dit :

-Tu vois, Hollow… Il semble que tu ne sois pas meilleur que Kurosaki.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, un bruit étrange. Le rictus du Hollow s'élargit encore, et il renversa la tête en arrière, hurlant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Le Hollow ne répondit pas, mais subitement, son reiatsu l'enveloppa comme une couverture noire et pourpre, et son masque se modifia soudain, créant deux cornes pointées vers l'avant et allongeant les cheveux en bataille de Kurosaki pour en faire une longue crinière orangée. Une sphère d'énergie se forma entre ses cornes, mauve, et enveloppa Aizen de toute sa puissance. Mais lorsqu'elle se dissipa, l'ex-Shinigami était toujours debout, quoique encore plus couvert de sang qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le Hollow eut un geste élégant du bras, et se mit en garde, pointant Tensa Zangetsu vers Aizen pantelant. Et, ouvrant la bouche, comme pour parler, il lança un cri bestial. Le cri du Hollow. Il se jeta en avant, des particules blanches s'amassant sur sa blessure. Rayonnant de puissance. Les deux combattants disparurent dans le nuage de poussière qu'ils soulevaient, mais ceux qui assistaient au combat purent pourtant voir les jets successifs de Cero que projetait le Hollow, et entendre son cri inhumain. Puis, subitement, le calme retomba. La poussière se dissipa lentement. L'un des deux combattants était courbé en deux. Et lorsque tout fut à nouveau clair, tous purent voir Aizen s'effondrer, les serres du Hollow traversant sa gorge. Leur blancheur souillée de sang.

Il y eut un silence pesant, tandis que les Shinigamis, le Quincy et les humains quittaient le Garganta, suivis par deux Arrancars, Nel soutenant Grimmjow. Mais tous restèrent soigneusement à distance de Kurosaki. Ishida le fixait avec attention, cherchant s'il s'agissait du même Hollow incontrôlable qui l'avait poignardé. Et malheureusement, il en avait bien l'impression.

-Kurosaki…-kun ? Dit Inoue avec timidité.

Le Hollow tourna la tête vers elle, lentement, la dévisageant de son indéchiffrable regard jaune. Elle fit un autre pas en avant. Tensa Zangetsu fut soudain pointé sur sa gorge. Dans un mouvement d'une vertigineuse rapidité, il plongea vers elle, mais subitement, le bras gauche d'Ichigo vint se place directement sur la trajectoire du Zanpakutô. Il y eut un jaillissement de sang. Le Hollow s'immobilisa.

-Kurosaki-kun ! Cria Inoue. Laisse-le reprendre son corps ! C'est son corps ! Rends-le-lui !

Le Hollow ne bougeait toujours pas, raide comme un piquet du fait des deux influences contraires qui s'exerçaient sur lui. Un moment très long et très court à la fois s'écoula, dans un silence de mort. Le Hollow oscillait très légèrement, tendu comme un arc. Puis, subitement, il se rua en avant, serres en avant pour transpercer Orihime. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait la tuer, un mur de pétales roses se dressa devant lui. Furieux, il se tourna vers Kuchiki Byakuya, et poussa un hurlement abominable.

-Si tu as réellement vaincu Kurosaki Ichigo, dit le noble capitaine, alors je ne vois plus de raisons d'épargner ce corps.

-Attends ! Cria une voix.

Tous levèrent la tête, alors qu'une prison d'énergie dorée se dressait soudain autour d'Ichigo. Un groupe de huit personnes se dressait à quelque distance, un géant corpulent ayant les mains encore jointes devant lui.

-Hacchi-sama ! S'écria Inoue.

-Que personne ne bouge, fit un grand escogriffe aux cheveux blonds en dégainant son Zanpakutô. Je me charge de lui.

Il s'avança vers la cage, mais un homme aux cheveux gris coupés en brosse le retint par le bras.

-Fais attention, Hirako. Il n'est pas pareil que la dernière fois.

Le chef des Vaizards acquiesça, puis entra dans la cage par la petite porte que lui ménagea Hacchi. Sans s'embarrasser de préliminaires, il invoqua immédiatement son masque, et bondit en avant, sabre au clair. Mais Ichigo était déjà fatigué et blessé par ses combats successifs. Même son pouvoir de régénération rapide ne suffit pas à l'aider contre l'ancien capitaine, et il finit par recevoir un violent coup de sabre qui lui trancha une corne. Aussitôt, il s'immobilisa. Hirako recula, et l'observa se cambrer en arrière, tandis que le masque s'effritait soudain, révélant le visage d'Ichigo, crispé par la fatigue et la souffrance. Doucement, toutes les plaques blanches qu'il avait sur le corps se brisèrent, et il s'effondra. Inconscient.

**

* * *

**

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Au cas où il y aurait des éléments dont vous avez l'impression qu'ils ont été piqués dans le manga, sachez que j'ai écrit cette fic avant l'été, et que je n'ai donc pas pu m'inspirer... Ma seule source d'inspiration est la fic' de _sephychan_, Secret Student, que je vous conseille fortement de lire si vous lisez un peu d'anglais... C'est une histoire absolument géniale.  
N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le formidable petit bouton vert en bas au milieu!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Tout d'abord, merci à mes quatre reviewers, vous êtes les meilleurs du monde! J'espère que vous allez continuer à me laisser des coms', hein? Si oui...euh... vous aurez un joli sourire, ça vous va? Lol! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de l'Académie (c'est son petit nom, c'est-y-pas mignon??? *coeurs plein les yeux, hihi!), qui est assez court, mais je promets qu'après ça, les autres seront beaucoup plus longs! Il fallait juste le temps que ça démarre un peu, quand même!  
Voili voilou... J'espère que vous aimerez! Et n'oubliez pas... REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Hueco Mundo était une dimension à la même mesure que le monde des humains ou la Soul Society, mis à part le fait qu'il s'agissait du fief des Hollow et des diverses créatures de la nuit que le monde pouvait procréer. Le sable blanc en était encore rouge du sang des divers participants à la guerre qui avait ravagé les rangs des Shinigamis et mené à la chute de Las Noches, la forteresse d'Aizen, lorsqu'une déchirure se créa dans le ciel, laissant le passage à trois personnes enveloppées de manteaux qui dissimulaient leurs visages. Le Garganta se referma lentement, alors que ceux qui l'avaient emprunté posaient un pied léger sur les dunes du désert. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, les trois compagnons prirent la direction de la forteresse, dont le dôme à moitié détruit apparaissait au loin, et y pénétrèrent en silence. Ensemble, ils arpentèrent les couloirs et les salles déserts sans échanger un mot, avant de s'arrêter dans la salle principale, aux murs entièrement nus, et au fond de laquelle un trône de pierre blanche était au sommet d'une estrade de même facture, et qu'une volée de marches encore tachées de sang permettait de gravir.

L'individu qui se trouvait au milieu frissonna, et celui qui marchait à sa gauche lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, geste duquel son compagnon le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Ils continuèrent leur exploration, fouillant méticuleusement chaque pièce de l'immense palais, et n'hésitant pas à recourir au Cero pour détruire des pans de murs suspects. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône, ils se contentèrent de faire un signe de tête négatif, comme pour signifier qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'objet de leur quête aux deux autres. Alors, toujours silencieux, comme écrasés par la présence encore étouffante de la mort qui semblait rôder dans l'atmosphère ambiante, ils se glissèrent au-dehors, et s'apprêtèrent à quitter Hueco Mundo. Mais alors que celui de gauche levait la main, prêt à ouvrir le passage qui leur permettrait de changer de dimension, un frémissement dans l'air les fit se retourner, juste à temps pour bloquer des coups qui auraient dû couper chacun d'entre eux en deux.

Instantanément, le combat s'engagea. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les trois compagnons furent séparés par les hordes de Menos qui déferlaient sur eux, et les Gillian qui les bombardaient de Cero tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Et bientôt, les trois intrus devaient faire appel à un niveau de pouvoir supplémentaire pour faire face aux attaques incessantes de leurs ennemis.

-Declare ! Gamusa !

-Grind ! Pantera !

-Bankaï… Tensa Zangetsu !

Il y eut une explosion de reiatsu lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leurs Zanpakutô tous ensemble, et le combat sembla brièvement tourner en leur faveur. Mais ce ne fut pas long. Car toute leur puissance ne pouvait leur permettre de lutter indéfiniment contre un nombre sans cesse croissant de Hollow de classe supérieure, et ils ne tardèrent pas à sentir leurs forces décliner, et leurs réflexes s'émousser. Leurs mouvements se firent plus lents, et les premières blessures leur furent infligées, tandis que le sang commençait d'imbiber leurs vêtements. Mais les deux Arrancars purent néanmoins noter le fait que leurs adversaires les avaient totalement isolés de leur compagnon, sur qui les Menos les plus puissants se concentraient.

-Ils en veulent à Ichigo ! Cria Nel, dont les cheveux verts flottaient à présent librement dans l'air alors qu'elle bougeait, son capuchon arraché.

L'autre, un homme aux cheveux bleu acier et aux yeux bleu soulignés de vert, jura bruyamment, et se démena de plus belle pour aller au secours du Shinigami représentant, qui était maintenant à pleine puissance, et, son masque plaqué sur le visage, faisait des ravages parmi les rangs de ses ennemis. Mais subitement, il y eut un hurlement de douleur, tandis que les Hollow disparaissaient, se repliant avec rapidité, et fuyant sans demander leur reste. Car au milieu des Hollow que combattait Ichigo, une lame était apparue, s'étendant démesurément pour atteindre le garçon, qui n'avait eu que le temps de se retourner pour parer, mais n'était pas parvenu à l'éviter. L'acier était encore fiché dans son œil lorsque ses compagnons se ruèrent à sa rescousse, et abattirent l'auteur du coup-bas, un homme de haute taille aux cheveux gris et au rictus de maniaque, qui n'essaya pas même de se défendre.

Il y eut un craquement de terre cuite brisée, et le masque d'Ichigo vola en éclats, alors qu'il tombait à genoux, la main crispée sur son œil blessé d'où coulaient des flots de sang, et la respiration haletante sous l'effet de la douleur et de la fatigue. Sans attendre une nouvelle vague d'attaquants, les deux Arrancars se penchèrent et le soutinrent tant bien que mal, avant d'ouvrir un Garganta et de s'y engouffrer en toute hâte.

***

Le Garganta débouchait dans le terrain d'entraînement qui se trouvait sous la boutique d'Urahara. L'ancien Shinigami attendait le retour des trois compagnons, et se précipita vers eux en agitant son éventail avec sa légèreté nécessaire, mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Ichigo.

-Vite, se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de les entraîner vers la surface, où Tessaï et Ururu s'empressèrent au chevet du blessé, à présent inconscient.

Après trois bonnes heures de soin, Nel demanda :

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez pouvoir sauver son œil ?

Tessaï secoua la tête.

-Non. Ichimaru Gin a fait du bon travail. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Peut-être son Hollow pourrait-il le guérir, mais nous…

-Il avait vraiment besoin de ça en plus du reste, siffla Grimmjow, qui observait son ancien ennemi avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ils vont avoir encore plus peur de lui, maintenant qu'il a un œil en moins. (Il y eut un silence pesant, et il releva la tête, pour rencontrer les regards des autres, fixés sur lui). C'est vrai… On ne voyait que leur trouille, l'autre jour. A mon avis, cette histoire ne va pas vraiment arranger les choses, croyez-moi.

Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence autour de lui, puis ils sortirent, après avoir bandé l'œil mort de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'Ichigo nota fut une douleur atroce à l'œil droit. Il y porta une main tremblante, et fut arrêté par un bandage appliqué dessus. Inquiet, il essaya de le bouger, mais ne sentit rien. Rien à part une souffrance abominable, qui l'incita rapidement à renoncer à l'exercice. Il prit donc le parti de tester sa vision, et essaya de distinguer le bandage. Mais il ne voyait rien non plus. Le garçon sentit la peur lui étreindre la gorge, et lutta pour ne pas hurler que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'était quand même pas… Il n'avait quand même pas… Ichimaru ne l'avait tout de même pas… rendu _borgne _? Non, c'était impossible… Le garçon secoua la tête, et se mordit aussi sec les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il écouta. Rien ne bougeait, il n'entendait pas un son. Agacé à l'idée de rester là à attendre que les choses se passent, le jeune Shinigami entreprit de se redresser, et s'assit à grand-peine, avant de se lever et, une fois debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, traversa la pièce d'un pas mal-assuré.

Quand il parvint enfin à la porte après ce qui lui sembla une éternité d'efforts surhumains, l'adolescent tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, et fit glisser le panneau, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber à genoux. Agacé par sa propre faiblesse, il se redressa en s'aidant du mur, et fit quelques pas de plus en plus difficiles à l'intérieur du magasin. La tête lui tournait. Son œil blessé lui faisait atrocement mal, et il haletait avant même d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le mènerait à la porte de la pièce principale. Une silhouette se dressa soudain devant lui, et il leva un regard brouillé vers elle, sans parvenir à en distinguer les contours, et à déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Une main secourable l'aida à se tenir droit, et la personne, dont la voix lui permit de savoir que c'était Yoruichi, le soutint jusqu'à son lit, où elle le fit s'allonger avec douceur, lui calant la tête sur un coussin, avant de s'installer près de lui. Elle posa une main fraîche sur son front, et lui dit des choses qu'il ne comprit pas d'une voix douce, dont les intonations lui permirent néanmoins de se calmer un peu.

-Mon œil, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se sentit plus détendu, mon œil… Je ne vois pas…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, et surprit une lueur chagrinée dans ses grands yeux dorés et félins.

-Je ne verrai plus de l'œil droit, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il, soudain résigné, les tremblements convulsifs de son corps s'apaisant imperceptiblement.

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, Ichigo. Mais tu es fort. Tu apprendras à vivre sans lui.

Il fixa un instant le plafond, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Frustration ? Colère ? Angoisse ? Tristesse ? Peur ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Alors, la gorge serrée, il hocha lentement la tête. Dans l'état où il était, c'était la seule chose dont il était encore capable.

Les doigts de Yoruichi se nichèrent dans sa paume, et elle lui serra la main avec gentillesse.

-Dors, Ichigo. Ce dont tu as le plus besoin, c'est de repos. Tu réfléchiras mieux à tête reposée.

***

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, et Ichigo entra en vacillant. Il se laissa tomber près de la table, et adressa un sourire chancelant aux deux Arrancars, à Urahara et à Yoruichi, qui lui tendit un bol plein de nourriture. Il dévora en silence, puis s'interrompit :

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais bien ! Je vais juste m'entraîner un peu avec Zangetsu, et le problème sera réglé !

Stupéfaits, ils le fixèrent, incrédules. Urahara fut le premier à réagir.

-Bel état d'esprit, Kurosaki-san ! Continue comme ça, et rien ne pourra te résister !

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

* * *

**Moi: Eh oui, je suis une sadique connue et reconnue... **

**Zangetsu: Pauvre Ichigo... Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça. **

**Hollow: Franchement, on devrait abattre les auteurs qui écrivent des trucs aussi horribles! Oui, oui, les abattre! **

_Se rapproche de moi en dégainant Zangetsu._

**Moi: QUOI? Mais non, mais non! Vous n'avez pas le droit! **

_Recule précipitamment. _

**Moi:** **NON! Arrête! Je te donne une augmentation! Tu es promu! AU SECOURS, SAUVEZ-MOI! **

_Pas de réponse. Rire sadique du Hollow. _

* * *

**Fin du délire hebdomadaire... Maintenant que je suis morte, pitié, laissez-moi une review en guise d'épitaphe!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde!! Troisième chapitre de L'Académie, un peu plus long que les deux précédents, comme promis!  
Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_Trois semaines plus tard._

-Kurosaki… C'est trop d'honneur que de bénéficier de ta compagnie, siffla Ochi-sensei en assenant un coup de manuel scolaire sur la tête du jeune Shinigami, qui ne répondit pas.

Le garçon alla s'asseoir à sa place, évitant les regards des huit personnes qui l'avaient vu perdre le contrôle de son Hollow, et qui n'avaient pas su cacher leur terreur face à son pouvoir. Et ses camarades de classe furent stupéfaits par son regard terne, éteint, sa démarche raide et son visage fermé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'air très aimable d'ordinaire, mais ce jour-là, il avait franchement l'air… mort. Comme si quelque chose avait déserté son regard, quelque chose qui équivalait à la vie. A la lumière.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent sans heurt. De temps à autre, Ichigo portait la main à son œil droit, comme surpris de le trouver là. Et de fait, le garçon savait que son âme avait perdu cet œil. La preuve, même si, cliniquement, son œil humain était en parfait état, il ne voyait rien de ce côté-là.

A la pause, le garçon alla s'installer sur le toit, espérant qu'on le laisserait en paix. Mais alors qu'il observait Karakura, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses réflexions. Se retournant, il vit Tatsuki l'observer avec attention, son visage se durcissant à chaque seconde qui passait, suivie de tous les autres.

-Je te signale que nous n'avons toujours pas réglé nos comptes.

-J'ai ramené Inoue. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Commenta-t-il avec froideur. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est ce que tu voulais. La retrouver. C'est fait.

Il voulut se détourner, mais elle le rattrapa par le bras. Il se dégagea comme si elle l'avait électrocuté.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Il ne dit rien. Alors, furieuse, elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Encore affaibli par ses blessures récentes (il avait refusé de laisser Orihime le soigner en raison de son épuisement), le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup, et heurta le mur avec violence. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et grimaça, alors qu'une tache de sang apparaissait sur sa chemise, puis une autre, et encore plusieurs autres. Horrifiés, ses amis le virent mettre un genou en terre, grinçant des dents du fait de la souffrance que lui causaient ses blessures rouvertes.

-Ichigo !

Rukia s'était contenté de crier. Elle avança d'un pas, mais il l'arrêta d'une main. Elle le dévisagea, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir.

-Ne t'approche pas, grinça-t-il. Après tout, je suis dangereux. Vous l'avez tous vu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, siffla Tatsuki.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La peur que j'ai pu voir dans chacun de vos regards est amplement suffisante pour être sûr que je dis la vérité.

-La peur ? Répéta Mizuiro de sa voix douce. Ichigo…

Le garçon se releva péniblement.

-Je ne suis venu aujourd'hui que pour vous prévenir, de toutes façons. (Il les regarda tour à tour, le regard plein d'une tristesse insondable, son œil droit étonnamment fixe, par rapport à la mobilité de son œil gauche, qui semblait à peu près vivant). Je m'en vais. Vous ne me reverrez pas. Je vais faire en sorte d'éviter de contaminer trop d'humains. Les pertes sont catastrophiques, à chaque fois. (Il y eut des exclamations, qu'il ignora). Ma décision est irrévocable.

Le jeune homme leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le bord du toit, près duquel se tenait à présent Yoruichi. Mais au moment de la rejoindre, il se retourna, et eut un doux sourire, qui leur fendit le cœur de par sa tristesse. Malgré cela, aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de le retenir. Le souvenir du Hollow incontrôlable était encore trop vivace.

-Sayonara, souffla-t-il.

Et il sauta. Saisissant la main de Yoruichi, il s'éloigna d'un Shunpo rapide, et disparut à leurs yeux stupéfaits. Lorsqu'enfin ils se secouèrent, c'était trop tard.

-Son reiatsu a disparu, murmura Chad, ébranlé.

Hébétés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol.

***

-Bienvenue, Yoruichi-san, Ichigo-kun.

Ils s'assirent face à Ukitake, qui les dévisagea un instant, assis à son bureau, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu es bien sûr de ta décision, Ichigo-kun ?

Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Je vous rappelle que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Ukitake hocha tristement la tête.

-Et pour ta famille ?

-Kisuke s'en occupe, intervint Yoruichi.

Il y eut un silence, que Ukitake fut le premier à briser.

-Bien, fit-il. Tu seras Shirosaki Ichiru. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dépaysant, et puis ton double est bien blanc, non ? (Ichigo grimaça, mais acquiesça néanmoins). Je vais te teindre les cheveux en blanc, histoire que personne ne te reconnaisse : tout le monde a entendu parler de Kurosaki Ichigo, tu penses bien, et la nouvelle de la défaite d'Aizen par un Shinigami représentant a eu vite fait de se répandre.

-J'imagine qu'ils ont oublié de mentionner le fait que j'aie failli tuer une quinzaine de personnes au passage ? Grinça Ichigo.

-Tu es un héros, Ichigo, que tu le veuilles ou non, le réconforta Yoruichi en posant une main sur son épaule. Ton Hollow est particulièrement puissant parce que ton reiatsu est hors du commun. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et le fait que tu aies réussi à l'empêcher de tuer Orihime la première fois prouve que tu avais tout de même gardé une certaine maîtrise de ton corps. Utilise le temps que tu seras ici pour t'entraîner en secret, voilà tout.

Ichigo baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, et échangea un regard inquiet avec Ukitake.

-Il faudra aussi sceller Zangetsu, reprit le capitaine du 13e Squad. C'est le Zanpakutô le plus connu au monde, et tu ne ferais pas deux pas sans être reconnu, avec lui en Shikaï.

-Et mon reiatsu ? Interrompit Ichigo. Je risque encore de contaminer des gens, ici !

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs lui tendit un morceau de cuir noir.

-Mets ça autour de ton poignet. C'est à peu près la même chose qu'a Kenpachi, sauf que ça te permettra juste de réguler ton reiatsu et d'en contrôler le flux. Au lieu de s'écouler en cercles autour de toi et de… d'influencer les personnes qui sont autour de toi, il sera évacué vers le haut, ou les directions dans lesquelles il n'y a aucune onde de chaleur corporelle. Il rendra aussi ton reiatsu moins… détectable par les personnes qui sont proches de toi. C'est-à-dire que les élèves ne pourront pas le sentir.

L'adolescent jeta un regard perplexe à l'objet.

-Ce truc est vraiment capable de repérer la présence d'êtres vivants et d'influencer la direction dans laquelle s'écoule mon reiatsu en conséquence ?

Ukitake acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le garçon ajustait la bande de cuir autour de son reiatsu. Il lui tendit un autre morceau de cuir.

-Celui-ci est pour ton œil. Il se greffe sur celui que tu as déjà, et diminuera ton reiatsu de moitié. Mais même avec ça, tu seras infiniment plus fort que les autres, sans compter que ton énergie spirituelle ne cesse d'augmenter.

-Les professeurs sont informés de ta véritable identité. Donc, s'il y a un problème et que tu dois… prendre la situation en mains, ils ne t'en empêcheront pas. (Ichigo hocha sombrement la tête). Bien. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions procéder au scellement de ton Zanpakutô. Pose-le sur mon bureau. (Ichigo obéit). Bien. A présent, concentre ton énergie spirituelle dans tes mains, et donne-lui la forme d'un sabre classique.

Ichigo se concentra un instant, et modela son Zanpakutô selon le modèle d'une longue lame droite comme celle de son Bankaï. Lorsqu'il sentit la résistance disparaître sous ses doigts, il cessa l'exercice, et observa Zangetsu. La garde en était à présent ornée de trois rayures noires entremêlées de longues stries couleur de sang, qui descendaient le long de la lame en se mêlant dans un étrange ballet. Ukitake lui tendit un fourreau noir dans lequel il rangea l'arme, puis il se rassit.

-Je vais devoir garder ton Zanpakutô jusqu'à ce que le jour de la distribution des Zanpakutô arrive, Ichigo-kun, je suis désolé. Mais il serait étrange pour un première année d'arriver avec un Zanpakutô, surtout aussi spécial que le tien.

-Les Zanpakutô sont distribués ? S'étonna Ichigo. Mais ce sont des parties de notre âme !

-Oui, mais à l'Académie, les étudiants invoquent leur Zanpakutô en en faisant se matérialiser l'esprit et en lui donnant un réceptacle à modeler à sa guise.

-En d'autres termes, expliqua Yoruichi, lorsque le Shinigami a réussi à entrer en contact avec la part de son âme qui représente son pouvoir, elle se réfugie dans le Zanpakutô, qui devient alors l'incarnation du pouvoir du Shinigami.

-Et ils les modèlent à leur goût ?

-A leur ressemblance, plutôt, nuança Ukitake.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Wakata.

-Autre chose, Ichigo-kun : tu vas être en chambre de trois, comme tous les autres. Fais attention de ne pas dévoiler ton identité. Au pire, nous pourrons toujours utiliser les modificateurs de mémoire, mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal. L'un de tes colocataires a une espèce… d'obsession, pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Je pense que tu sauras dès le premier regard lequel c'est.

Ichigo acquiesça avec une grimace.

-Aucun problème. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais… un monstre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix, et avoir mon diplôme tranquillement.

Et ses yeux disaient clairement : « le monstre que je suis ». Dans un geste presque paternel, Ukitake se rapprocha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de la main, avant de les blanchir grâce au Kidou. Ensuite, il suivit Ukitake et Yoruichi dans les couloirs de l'Académie, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte numéro 525. Après avoir frappé trois coups secs contre le panneau de bois, Ukitake entra, suivi de Yoruichi et d'Ichigo. Les deux élèves qui se trouvaient là se levèrent respectueusement à l'entrée du directeur, qui leur présenta Ichigo :

-Voici Shirosaki Ichiru, notre nouvel élève. Il sera en première année, comme vous. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir. (Il se tourna vers Ichigo, qui feignit de le considérer avec un respect craintif). Bien. Shirosaki, je vous laisse avec vos deux camarades. S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions autour de vous.

Sous-entendu, « surtout pas à moi ». Ukitake tenait parfaitement son rôle de directeur strict et exigeant en matière de protocole. Cette pensée arracha presque un sourire à l'adolescent, qui s'inclina avant d'être brièvement étreint par Yoruichi en guise d'adieux. Lorsque la porte se referma sur la silhouette féline de la jeune noble, le garçon se retrouva face à ses deux nouveaux colocataires, qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux verts, une silhouette élégante et les mains nonchalamment glissées dans les poches, alors que le second, élancé, les yeux noirs, s'était teint les cheveux en orange. Leurs regards s'attardèrent un moment sur son œil droit, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire.

-Mijuru Teito, se présenta le premier.

-Ayato Tsukasa, fit l'autre.

_Le fan._ Pensa Ichigo.

-Kuro… Shirosaki Ichiru, répondit le jeune Shinigami en échangeant une poignée de main avec chacun d'entre eux.

-Voilà ton lit, lui indiqua Tsukasa en montrant le lit sous la fenêtre.

Inclinant la tête, Ichigo y déposa son sac, et commença à déballer ses affaires. Mais alors qu'il plongeait la main dans son sac pour vérifier qu'il n'y restait plus rien, il sauta en l'air en criant.

-ITAÏ !

Ressortant précipitamment sa main du sac, il révéla un lion en peluche qui le mordait avec acharnement. Mais avant que Kon puisse dire quoi que ce soit et trahir sa nature de Mod-Soul, Ichigo cria, comme s'il s'adressait à une peluche ordinaire :

-Oi, Kon, qu'est-ce qui te prend, de me mordre comme ça ? Les petites peluches dans ton genre ne doivent pas mordre, c'est mal élevé ! Tiens-toi tranquille comme un bon petit lion car nous avons de la compagnie ! (Collant son visage contre le lion en peluche, Ichigo riva son regard le plus menaçant sur le Mod-Soul, et ajouta entre ses dents) Compris ?

L'animal hocha imperceptiblement la tête, avant de desserrer les dents. Ignorant les regards interloqués de ses deux colocataires, Ichigo rangea la peluche dans son placard avec ses vêtements.

-Et pour l'uniforme ? Interrogea-t-il. Où est-ce que je peux me le procurer ?

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte. Ichigo alla ouvrir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Kuchiki Rukia, qui avait dans les bras une pile d'uniformes.

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'adore les HS de Bleach qui passent en ce moment, ils sont assez marrants, d'autant plus qu'on sait à quoi ressemblent les Zanpakutô des autres Shinigamis, maintenant! Hyourinmaru a trop la classe! Comme j'ai pris le HS en cours, j'hésitais entre Senbonzakura et lui pour ce mystérieux personnage, et en fin de compte, bah c'était Hyourinmaru! Maintenant, que veux Muramasa...? Mystère, mystère! Et que fabrique Byakuya? Suspense...  
Wala wala... c'était mon blabla de khâgneuse sénile!! ^^  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody!! Voilà le chapitre 4 de L'Académie, sans doute le plus long de tous jusqu'à présent! J'espère que vous allez aimer, mdr! Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews! Comme vous voyez, je fais de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement, lol! Je fais des efforts, croyez-moi!!  
Wala wala!! Enjoy and... REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ichigo dut se retenir pour ne pas refermer la porte aussi sec.

-Oui ? Fit-il de son ton le plus poli, en s'inclinant, et en espérant qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de la perte de son œil, et ses cheveux blancs devaient être suffisamment étranges pour qu'elle ne les rapproche pas de son habituelle tignasse orange…

Mais il sut dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche que c'était raté.

-Eto… Ukitake-taichou m'envoie t'apporter ça… Ichi…

-Ichiru, coupa Ichigo. Comment avez-vous deviné mon nom ?

Elle le dévisagea, incertaine.

-L'un de mes amis… te ressemble un peu. Il s'appelle Ichigo.

-Eh bien, fit-il en prenant les uniformes et en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif, merci beaucoup. Mais j'aurais même pu aller les chercher. Il n'avait pas besoin de déranger un Shinigami pour ça.

Les yeux de Rukia s'élargirent devant son détachement. Elle eut un mouvement vers lui, mais il recula, secouant très légèrement la tête, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, le regard terne. _Mon Dieu, _pensa Rukia, _ce regard…Comme il a changé… Faut-il que la guerre lui ait fait du mal…_ _Non_, se dit-elle ensuite, _ce n'est pas Ichigo. Il lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas lui. Ichigo n'a jamais perdu son œil… _

-Eh bien, répétait Ichigo, merci beaucoup.

Et il recula, avant de refermer la porte d'un geste sec devant le visage sidéré de Rukia. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à ses deux colocataires, qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou.

-Quoi ?

-C'était Kuchiki Rukia, non ?

-Qui ? Feignit d'ignorer Ichigo.

-Kuchiki Rukia ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Kuchiki ? (Voyant l'air naïf que son interlocuteur s'efforçait de prendre, Tsukasa expliqua). Les Kuchiki sont l'une des quatre familles nobles de Soul Society. Elle a été adoptée par le capitaine du 6e Squad, Kuchiki Byakuya. On dit qu'il a un reiatsu si dense qu'il écrase tous ceux qui passent à côté. Plus ! Kuchiki Rukia est une héroïne de la guerre contre les Arrancars. Et la meilleure amie de Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le garçon se retint pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Il n'était pas arrivé depuis dix minutes qu'on parlait déjà de lui. Heureusement qu'Ukitake lui avait suggéré de teindre ses cheveux, ou il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en paix.

-Qui ça ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Le plus jeune Shinigami qui ait jamais existé dans toute l'histoire de Soul Society. Sans doute aussi le plus puissant Shinigami de tous les temps, à part Aizen peut-être. Et encore, comme il l'a tué, il était plus fort… Il a participé à la guerre contre les Arrancars. On dit qu'il est le seul à avoir jamais vaincu Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Oh, fit Ichigo d'un air sceptique avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Et alors ? Tu voulais lui demander un autographe ?

-Non, soupira Tsukasa, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle nous raconte des histoires sur la guerre, et qu'elle nous parle de Kurosaki Ichigo. Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Et elle doit savoir où il est en ce moment. Il paraît qu'ils sont très proches.

Ichigo grimaça. Proches ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils été un jour, oui. Des souvenirs lui revinrent de ses premiers jours en tant que Shinigami, où Rukia et lui ne cessaient de se disputer. De son périple à Soul Society pour la sauver, et de leurs combats ensemble, contre les Bountos et les Arrancars. Ils avaient été proches, oui. Des compagnons de guerre, qui savaient pouvoir se faire confiance l'un à l'autre. Et il avait tout gâché.

-Oi ! Shirosaki !

Ichigo revint sur terre, et vit Tsukasa agiter une main inquiète devant ses yeux. Baissant le regard, il gronda :

-Ça va.

Il se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil se couchait déjà. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, le garçon eut un soupir lourd, et décida de se coucher. A présent que Rukia savait où il était, nul doute qu'il allait recevoir des visites. A moins que la terreur qu'il leur inspirait ne suffise à les dissuader de l'approcher. Ou que, par chance, elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. L'adolescent s'allongea sur son lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui avant de fixer le ciel nocturne, les mains sous la tête et de s'endormir.

***

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses deux camarades dormaient encore. Ichigo en profita pour paresser un peu en regardant le ciel rosir, puis bleuir doucement, avant de se lever et d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme d'élève de l'Académie des Shinigamis. Le poids familier de Zangetsu dans son dos lui manquait atrocement, et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas courir le chercher dans le bureau d'Ukitake. Ramassant ses affaires (qui se réduisaient au strict nécessaire pour prendre des notes), le garçon quitta la chambre et s'aventura dans les couloirs en quête des salles de classe. Elles se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. La salle qui était réservée aux premières années était en fait un grand amphithéâtre tout en bois, dont un mur donnait sur le parc, et dans lequel le soleil semblait couler à flots. Sans se préoccuper du petit-déjeuner, le garçon s'assit au troisième rang et, le menton appuyé sur sa paume, laissa son esprit vagabonder tout en savourant la caresse du soleil levant sur sa peau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas assisté à un véritable lever de soleil ? La guerre s'était pour lui déroulée au Hueco Mundo, sous un ciel perpétuellement nocturne, et les longs mois qu'elle avait duré ne l'avaient pas autorisé à voir le soleil pendant une éternité. Lorsqu'il avait émergé au soleil du terrain d'entraînement souterrain d'Urahara, il avait mis un certain temps à s'adapter à la luminosité, et c'était cette petite erreur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, et qui mettait à présent en danger celle de tous les Shinigamis et des humains. Car Aizen en avait profité pour disparaître.

-Shirosaki Ichiru ?

La voix le tira de ses réflexions, et Ichigo découvrit le visage d'une femme assez jeune, aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, qui le dévisageait. Il acquiesça.

-Je serai ton professeur de Zanjutsu. Mon nom est Hakuro Aya.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il d'une voix mesurée pour éviter que qui que ce soit l'entende, bien qu'ils soient seuls dans la salle.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ai peur que mes cours ne t'ennuient plus qu'autre chose, vu ta réputation, mais je vais quand même te tester, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être pourrais-je tout de même t'apprendre quelques trucs.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice, puis rejoignit son bureau, alors que les étudiants commençaient à affluer dans la pièce.

-Nous avons un nouvel élève, annonça-t-elle au grand dam d'Ichigo. Il est arrivé avec un peu de retard, mais je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir. Voici Shirosaki Ichiru.

Ichigo se leva à contrecœur sur un signe qu'elle lui faisait, et lâcha :

-Ravi de travailler avec vous, puis se rassit précipitamment.

La fille qui était à côté de lui, et dont les longs cheveux auburn lui rappelaient méchamment ceux d'Inoue, lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lui faire passer un bout de papier, sur lequel était écrit : _Bienvenue ! Mon nom est Isaïa Shigeru. Je ne parle pas._ Il parcourut le message, puis répondit : _Shirosaki Ichiru. Merci. Pas de problème, je ne suis pas particulièrement loquace non plus. _Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le cours, qui ennuyait déjà prodigieusement Ichigo. Mais ce n'était que de la théorie, après tout. Enfin, lorsque l'heure de pratique arriva, Aya ordonna aux élèves de s'asseoir, puis sélectionna des paires pour évaluer les compétences de chacun. Par chance, les élèves étaient en nombre impair, et elle choisit de se confronter à Ichigo, qui dut feindre la maladresse et se laisser toucher au bout d'un temps raisonnablement court, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif de la jeune professeure.

A la fin du cours, elle retint Ichigo, et lui donna rendez-vous après ses cours dans un terrain d'entraînement en pierre létale, de manière à ce qu'aucun reiatsu ne puisse en échapper, et qui se trouvait sur un terrain interdit aux élèves de l'Académie. Le garçon acquiesça et se rendit à son cours de Kidou théorique. Là, comme il se trouvait en terrain inconnu, il prit des notes avec application sur la manière de pousser son reiatsu vers ses mains et le façonner selon le sort désiré. Puis, il se dirigea vers le cours de Hohou (théorique également), où il passa deux longues heures à écouter parler un professeur sur la manière d'accumuler du reiatsu sous ses pieds pour avancer plus vite. Autrement dit, de faire du Shunpo. Enfin, la fin des cours sonna, et il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait assigné Aya, et qui se trouva être un grand bâtiment de pierre blanche. Une fois entré, il se trouva sur une balustrade qui surplombait un champ d'entraînement ressemblant méchamment à celui qui se trouvait sous la boutique d'Urahara. Il descendit une volée de marches blanches, et trouva Aya en bas, occupée à s'étirer. Zangetsu était posé contre un rocher.

-Je t'ai amené ton Zanpakutô, indiqua Aya. Je veux que tu me montres ce que tu vaux vraiment.

Il acquiesça, et s'empara de l'arme. Avec émotion, il la retira doucement de son fourreau, et caressa les fines stries noires et rouges du doigt, avant d'effleurer le métal de la main dans un geste plein de tendresse.

-Vieil homme, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as… manqué.

Un tintement d'acier derrière lui lui indiqua que Haruko était prête à engager le combat. Le garçon se retourna, et se mit en garde.

-Allons-y, fit-il d'une voix morne, ses cheveux blancs ondulant souplement alors qu'il accroissait son reiatsu.

Et il bondit en avant. Le combat ne fut pas long. Aya était forte et habile, mais Ichigo la dépassait cent fois en expérience et en force, et ne tarda pas à la faire plier. Quelques instants à peine après le début du combat, elle avait relâché son Shikaï, et dix minutes supplémentaires furent suffisantes pour qu'Ichigo en trouve la faille et la vainque. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mettre Zangetsu en Shikaï.

-Je suppose que tu vas t'ennuyer pendant le reste de l'année, soupira Aya. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre malheureusement. Il semble que tu aies déjà tous les réflexes que tout Shinigami doit avoir pour survivre.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Elle l'étudia un moment, et s'arrêta un instant sur son regard terne, stupéfaite par son inexpressivité. C'était si… peu naturel, de voir ce degré d'impassibilité chez un adolescent ! Et qui plus est un humain ! Contrairement à tous ses camarades de classe, le garçon était vivant, et n'avait pas des dizaines d'années de vie à Soul Society en plus de celles de sa vie humaine derrière lui. Il avait abandonné sa famille pour venir ici. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… pourquoi. Pourquoi un héros quitterait-il les siens pour rejoindre une Académie où à peine le quart des matières enseignées lui étaient inconnues ? Pourquoi quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour vivre caché ? La femme secoua la tête et rengaina. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'Académie, où Aya reprit Zangetsu. Elle nota l'éclair de douleur qui passait dans les yeux d'Ichigo alors qu'il le lui tendait, et eut un pincement au cœur, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils se séparèrent sur quelques mots courtois.

***

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouveau ?

Teito haussa les épaules.

-Il est bizarre.

Assis sur son lit, Tsukasa approuva de la tête.

-Ses yeux… non, son œil est comme…mort. Et la façon dont il a traité le Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki… Non seulement elle est noble, mais elle est très puissante et haut placée dans la hiérarchie. Je me demande pourquoi Ukitake-senseï l'a envoyée apporter des uniformes à Ichiru.

-Elle devait traîner sans rien faire, et ça l'aura agacé, interrompit la voix d'Ichigo de l'entrée de la chambre, dans laquelle il avait pénétré sans bruit.

Les deux garçons le dévisagèrent.

-Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle, fit Tsukasa d'un ton offusqué. C'est un officier ! Et la meilleure amie de Kurosaki-sama !

Ichigo haussa nonchalamment les épaules, mais ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui nuire.

-Mais je sais beaucoup de choses, tu sais, fit une voix sèche.

Tous trois levèrent les yeux. Rukia se tenait debout en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras croisés, et avait son regard bleu fixé sur Ichigo, qui se raidit, mais imita ses camarades et s'inclina avec un respect feint. Elle leur adressa un bref salut, puis reporta son attention sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

-Toi ! Shirosaki… Ichiru, c'est bien ça ?

Il opina du chef, raide comme un piquet.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Ichigo hésita. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas refuser, ou il risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de ses deux colocataires, qui se demanderaient pourquoi il pouvait se permettre de désobéir à un ordre direct d'un officier Shinigami. De l'autre, il n'avait strictement aucune envie de se confronter à Rukia. Il décida de la suivre et de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'éloigna un peu des bâtiments et serait allée plus loin si Ichigo n'avait freiné des quatre fers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Kuchiki-sama ? Fit-il d'un ton morne.

Elle le dévisagea, hésita…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ichigo ?

Il la regarda, feignit l'ébahissement.

-Vous devez vous tromper, je m'appelle Shirosaki Ichiru.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non. Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo. Avec les mêmes trucs que Kenpachi pour diminuer ton reiatsu, mais tu…

-Je vous assure que vous vous trompez…

Furieuse, elle lui sauta dessus, et lui arracha son bandeau de cuir. Il y eut une explosion de reiatsu alors que les 50% de son pouvoir qui étaient scellés se libéraient, et le garçon plaqua les mains sur son œil blessé et encore fragile.

-BON SANG, RUKIA ! T'ES MALADE, OU QUOI ?

Il comprit instantanément son erreur, mais elle ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer son orbite vide avec horreur. Il lui arracha les deux morceaux de cuir, et les remit en place, scellant de nouveau son reiatsu. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, mais, d'un pas de Shunpo, elle fut devant lui.

-Je répète ma question, Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'apprends le Kidou, répondit-il sur le même ton, et l'histoire militaire de Soul Society, et…

-Ne te paye pas ma tête, tu veux bien ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu abandonnes tout et viennes ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et ton œil ?

Il détourna les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je dois retourner au dortoir, j'ai du travail.

Il tourna les talons, mais elle le rattrapa par le poignet.

-Ne pars pas. Ichigo… Dis-moi ce que tu as ! Je veux t'aider !

Il se débarrassa de sa prise d'une secousse, et fixa sur elle un regard glacial et lointain.

-M'aider ? Fit-il avec un rire amer. C'est trop tard. Personne ne peut m'aider. Reste avec Renji et les autres, et protégez-vous les uns les autres comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je pense que c'est encore la meilleure solution.

Et il la planta là. Tsukasa et Teito s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre et prirent des postures soigneusement étudiées.

* * *

**_Moi:_ Dites-donc, votre mère ne vous a jamais dit qu'on n'écoute pas aux portes? Bandes de mal-élevés, va! **

**_Teito:_ On était à la fenêtre, pas à la porte. **

**_Tsukasa:_Et ce n'est pas notre faute si nous sommes curieux... On dirait que Kuchiki-sama a le béguin pour Shirosaki... *rire diabolique***

_(Une comète noire s'abat sur lui et commence à le piétiner rageusement. Cris de douleur de la part de Tsukasa, soupir exaspéré de Teito). _

**_Rukia:_ Sale gamin pourri! Apprends à respecter tes aînés, RAAAAHHHH!!! **

_(Un peu plus loin, Ichigo se tord de rire par terre...)_

* * *

**Voilà, fin du délire post-DST!!**  
**REVIEW!** **REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa!! Ceci est de l'orthographe euh... très approximatif, mdr! Bref... Salut tout le monde, comment ça va? Chapitre 5 de l'Académie en ligne, applaudissez à tout rompre, lol!! Voili voilou, laissez-moi des reviews avec vos impressions!!**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

-Voie de l'emprisonnement n°1… Sai !

Tsukasa tomba à genoux, les bras retenus dans le dos par une force invisible. Ichigo regarda ses mains d'un air satisfait. Il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser cette saleté de Kidou.

-Oi, Ichiru ! Grogna le Shinigami aux cheveux teints, tu comptes me libérer quand ? J'ai mal aux bras !

-Pauvre petit chou ! Se moqua Ichigo en relâchant son sort.

Son camarade se releva en se massant les épaules pour faire circuler le sang, et, les sourcils froncés, gronda :

-Voie de la destruction n°33 : Jet de feu bleu !

Ichigo leva des yeux surpris vers le torrent de flammes bleues qui lui fonçait dessus, et n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour les éviter.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS, NON ? T'AURAIS PU ME TUER ! Hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un ricanement.

-Pauvre petit chou, l'imita Teito, qui les observait à quelque distance.

-Oi ! La ferme ! Tu risques rien, toi, perché sur ton caillou !

L'étudiant brun épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son uniforme, et eut un gloussement supérieur.

-Peuh ! De toutes façons, je suis bien meilleur que vous deux réunis.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'une boule de feu rouge surdimensionnée lui volait dans la figure, et il ne put que sauter de son perchoir pour l'éviter.

-Meilleur que moi ? Répéta Ichigo. Tu parles !

-Ah ! Tu peux parler ! T'es toujours incapable de contrôler la quantité de reiatsu que tu insuffles à tes sorts ! Se moqua l'élégant étudiant.

-Bah, trancha tranquillement Tsukasa, aucun de vous n'atteint la cheville de Kurosaki-sama.

Choqué d'entendre son nom, Ichigo se retourna aussi sec.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, expliqua le jeune apprenti Shinigami. Avec tout le reiatsu qu'il a, il doit parfaitement maîtriser tout ça. Il paraît qu'il apprend très, très vite. Il a réussi à obtenir son Bankaï et à le maîtriser en deux jours seulement !

_Et demi_, corrigea mentalement Ichigo, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec négligence avant de repartir vers les dortoirs. Depuis un mois et demi qu'il était là, ces deux-là étaient devenus de bons amis pour lui. Malgré l'admiration maladive que Tsukasa semblait porter à son alter ego, Ichigo appréciait leur compagnie et celle de la jeune muette, Shigeru, qui comprenait beaucoup sans savoir besoin de mots, et qui savait toujours comment réconforter ses amis. Pourtant, même s'il essayait de profiter des jours qu'il passait en leur compagnie, Ichigo ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que ses amis l'avaient abandonné après avoir vu les risques que son pouvoir impliquait, et il s'exhortait à ne pas trop s'attacher à eux afin de ne pas souffrir à nouveau comme lorsqu'il avait pris conscience que ce qui dominait dans les yeux de ses anciens amis lorsqu'ils le regardaient, c'était la peur. En outre, il ne devait pas oublier qu'Aizen était toujours en vie, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il refasse surface le jour où il s'y attendrait le moins. Et pour que ce soit dans son dos, Kyouka Suigetsu à la main. Ce jour-là, il essaierait sûrement de se débarrasser du plus grand danger potentiel avant de recommencer à fomenter ses plans tordus. Et rien que d'y penser, rien que d'imaginer Aizen surgissant dans son dos alors que Zangetsu était dans le bureau d'Ukitake, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides.

-Oi, Ichiru !

Une main secouait son bras avec acharnement. Intrigué, le garçon revint sur terre, et vit Shigeru qui le tirait par la manche, alors que ses deux camarades de chambre le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ? T'avais l'air ailleurs…

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard brun terne de Shirosaki, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las et murmura :

-C'est rien. Rentrons vite, ou on sera en retard pour le dîner.

Shigeru glissa sa petite main dans la sienne d'un air réconfortant, et il la serra avec douceur, pour se calmer autant que pour la rassurer à son sujet. Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux, mais ses grands yeux ambrés étaient emplis d'inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait les traits tirés de son ami et notait la tension qu'ils reflétaient. Ce soir-là, elle se glissa dehors au coucher du soleil, et alla retrouver Ichigo sous l'arbre sous lequel ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leurs repas. Il était assis dos contre le tronc, et regardait le disque de lumière achever doucement sa course. Et son regard contenait une telle tristesse… Elle s'assit près de lui, et l'entoura de ses bras. Il lui rendit doucement la pareille tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine, et il murmura :

-Je me sens… vieux, Shigeru, si tu savais. Si vieux…

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, comme pour le protéger contre ce sentiment terrible qui l'étreignait, et la peur diffuse qu'elle sentait émaner de lui. Une peur qu'elle était incapable de comprendre, et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de vaincre pour préserver son ami.

-Merci, Shigeru…, souffla-t-il encore. Merci… d'être avec moi.

Elle le regarda, puis griffonna sur une feuille de papier : _Toujours. Toi et moi sommes amis, maintenant. Des amis se protègent toujours. Toujours._ Il lut, et un sourire triste flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton rêveur. C'est ce que je croyais. C'est ce qu'ils disaient… eux aussi.

***

-Voie de la destruction n°33 : Sokatsui !

Il y eut une explosion. Irata Naru jeta un regard navré à Ichigo, qui venait de faire voler en éclats une bonne partie du terrain d'entraînement de Kidou. Les élèves se relevèrent en toussant et en agitant la main devant leur visage pour chasser la poussière, puis Naru se tourna vers le jeune Shinigami et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, Shirosaki. Tu devrais t'entraîner ailleurs qu'ici, sinon, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un.

Il regretta instantanément ses mots. Face à lui, Ichigo était à présent pâle comme un mort, et son unique œil était si plein de chagrin et d'auto-détestation que le jeune professeur faillit se rétracter. Raide comme un piquet, l'adolescent se mordit les lèvres et serra les poings, avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche :

-Oui… Vous avez sûrement raison… senseï. Avec votre permission… j'irai m'entraîner ailleurs pendant les cours.

-Shirosaki…

Le garçon avait déjà tourné les talons, et s'éloignait, sous les regards curieux de ses camarades de classe. La porte claqua derrière lui avec un bruit sec. Définitif. Un fois dehors, Ichigo respira un grand coup, et donna un grand coup de poing contre le mur de pierre avant d'appuyer son front dessus. La fraîcheur du matériau lui fit un peu de bien, et il lutta contre la colère qui menaçait de le submerger. Une fois de plus, son fichu pouvoir avait failli faire des victimes. Et les professeurs eux-mêmes commençaient à prendre conscience du danger qu'il représentait. Le garçon ferma les yeux. Si seulement il n'avait jamais eu ce pouvoir. Jamais il n'aurait mis autant de personnes en danger. Jamais il n'aurait porté la responsabilité de toutes ces vies sur ses épaules. Se redressant, il jeta un regard désintéressé à son poing écorché et sanguinolent, et s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment où il s'était entraîné pour la première fois avec Aya. Une élégante silhouette le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il longeait le couloir.

Arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, il enchaîna tous les sorts dont il connaissait les formules de tête, même s'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin pour lancer un sort puissant. La seule différence entre les fois où il récitait l'incantation et celles où il s'en passait était la surface qu'il détruisait à chaque fois. Au bout de deux heures, il cessa l'exercice, et alla s'installer au stade, où il savait que la séance de Hakuda aurait lieu. C'était le grand jour, pour ses camarades, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'ils entrèrent en discutant avec animation de leurs Zanpakutô. Les élèves allaient recevoir le réceptacle de cette partie bien particulière de leur âme et l'y insuffler. Lorsqu'Aya arriva, elle était accompagnée d'Ukitake et de Rukia, qui portait son insigne de lieutenant au bras, et une brassée entière de Zanpakutô. Ichigo grimaça en voyant Zangetsu balancé au milieu des autres, sa garde rouge sombre ornée d'un cordon pareillement coloré et entremêlé de noir semblant n'attendre que lui… Les trois Shinigamis entreprirent de distribuer les Zanpakutô, et Ichigo surprit les regards envieux et les conversations animées au sujet du Zanpakutô rouge et noir, dont la beauté en attirait plus d'un. Lorsque Rukia s'arrêta devant lui et le lui tendit, le garçon dut faire un effort pour ne pas le lui arracher des mains, et s'incliner respectueusement. Et quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent enfin autour de la garde, le garçon ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir, alors qu'il fermait instinctivement les yeux pour mieux sentir la présence de Zangetsu en lui. Mais un ordre sec le rappela brutalement à l'ordre, et il revint à la réalité. Plusieurs de ses camarades l'observaient avec envie, d'autres, avec surprise.

-Bien, fit Ukitake, attirant par ce seul mot l'attention de tous les élèves, qui se turent instantanément, le lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia et moi-même sommes venus aujourd'hui pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien. Les matérialisations de Zanpakutô sont parfois… houleuses, et nous préférerions que personne ne meure… A présent, je laisse la parole à Haruko-san.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire, puis s'avança, faisant taire les murmures qui avaient débuté lorsqu'Ukitake avait prononcé le nom de son nouveau lieutenant. Ichigo entendit son nom à plusieurs reprises, et résista à l'envie de leur hurler de se taire, impatient de pouvoir retrouver Zangetsu et d'échapper au regard insistant dont Rukia semblait vouloir le transpercer. Aya donna des instructions d'une voix calme et nette, répétant des paroles qu'elle avait déjà prononcées une bonne centaine de fois, sembla-t-il à Ichigo. Enfin, enfin ! Ses camarades entamèrent leur procédure de transe, et le garçon put se laisser aller à l'appel de son monde intérieur. Là, il se trouva face à son double Hollow, qui le dévisagea un moment, puis tendit la main :

-Sashi buli dano, Ichigo ! (ça fait un bail, Ichigo !)

Le garçon hésita, surpris par l'attitude étrangement amicale de son double blanc, puis lui serra la main.

-Où est Zangetsu ?

Le Hollow pointa l'habituelle perche sur laquelle se tenait Zangetsu. Etonnamment, il n'avait pas bougé à l'arrivée de l'adolescent.

-Il m'ignore.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux faire ce que je veux, il ne répond pas. Il se contente de rester là, à regarder les nuages. C'est énervant !

Ichigo hocha la tête, et s'approcha de l'homme, dont les longs cheveux bruns flottaient au vent, et dont les lunettes voilaient le regard. Engoncé dans les plis de son manteau brun, il ne réagit pas lorsque le garçon l'interpella :

-Oi ! Oji-san ! (Devant le manque de réaction, le garçon s'approcha). Tu m'ignores ? (Aucune réponse). Très bien, si tu veux le prendre comme ça… (Ichigo se propulsa en l'air, et se laissa retomber au sol, tenant Zangetsu par le col. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il aboya) Alors ? C'est quoi ce nouveau jeu ? Tu refuses de parler, maintenant ? Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime ?

Une main s'abattit sur ses doigts crispés, et Zangetsu se libéra de sa prise. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur, il assena :

-Tu m'as scellé, Ichigo. Tu t'es automutilé en te privant de ton pouvoir. Tu les as laissés te couper les bras sans un mot. Pire ! Tu te complais dans ton impuissance. Tu es devenu faible. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Le choc était clairement visible sur les traits d'Ichigo. Un instant, il sembla hésiter entre partir et rester, sauter sur le sabre et lui rentrer ce qu'il ressentait dans le crâne à coups de poing. Mais il ne fit aucun des deux. Tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait agressé Zangetsu, il sembla s'affaisser, sa haute silhouette se courbant avec lassitude sous le poids du chagrin et de l'abattement.

-Je suis fatigué de me battre, Zangetsu. Fatigué. J'en ai marre. Alors j'ai pensé… que venir ici serait l'occasion de me reposer. De trouver la place que je n'ai pas encore. (Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine du vieil homme). Je… je suis seul… et quand tu n'es pas là… c'est le néant. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'aurais dû y penser. Pardonne-moi.

Zangetsu le serra plus fort contre lui, et le garçon se laissa aller à son étreinte paternelle.

-Tu es si fort, murmura le Zanpakutô, tu as vu tant de choses… Que j'oublie parfois que tu es beaucoup plus jeune que tous ces Shinigami. Tu n'as même pas vingt ans… Je comprends. Si ce repos est ce dont tu as besoin… ce que je crois, ajouta-t-il après avoir examiné le visage du garçon d'un œil critique, alors je veux bien attendre un peu. Nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prêt à nous brandir à nouveau.

Ils s'assirent au sol, la tête du Hollow posée sur l'estomac d'Ichigo, et ce dernier toujours dans les bras de Zangetsu. Le Hollow saisit la main de son double Shinigami, et en observa la paume d'un air scrutateur.

-Tes mains s'adoucissent, affirma-t-il.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa paume exposée. Le Hollow avait raison. Avec le manque d'exercice sérieux, les callosités de ses mains, formées pendant la guerre à force de brandir Zangetsu tous les jours, commençaient à disparaître.

-Je ne peux pas m'entraîner, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas censé être reconnu. Et je n'ai pas de partenaire d'entraînement.

-Le capitaine du 11e Squad sera sûrement ravi de se battre contre toi, indiqua Zangetsu.

Ichigo soupira.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en sa discrétion ou en celle de Yachiru. S'il me voit, je suis sûr que tout le monde va débarquer ici le lendemain. Et je n'ai aucune envie de les voir. Ils vont encore me lancer des regards stupéfaits en me regardant, comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme, et ma couverture sautera comme un bouchon de champagne devant tous les élèves de cette Académie.

Il y eut un silence.

-Quelqu'un essaie d'attirer ton attention, le prévint Zangetsu.

Ichigo soupira, et se releva à contrecœur.

-Au fait, fit-il en se tournant vers son double blanc, si nous sommes voués à cohabiter pacifiquement, tu devrais penser à te trouver un nom, tu sais. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'appeler « le Hollow », ce ne serait pas très pratique.

Les yeux noir et jaune de son pâle jumeau s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

-Un… nom ? Répéta-t-il stupéfait. (Ses traits se détendirent, et une expression rêveuse se fit jour sur son visage). Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais… (Il regarda Ichigo, un léger sourire aux lèvres). J'y réfléchirai. Merci, partenaire.

La silhouette d'Ichigo s'effaça doucement de dessus l'immeuble, et le Hollow se tourna vers Zangetsu, ébahi.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était spécial, observa stoïquement l'esprit du Zanpakutô.

-Un nom…

* * *

**Alors? Impressions? Premier rapprochement entre Ichigo et son Hollow... J'adore le Hollow, alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en faire un méchant, lol!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohio minasaï!! How do you do? Après un merveilleux DST d'anglais de 6h, me voilà à pied d'oeuvre pour soumettre mon innocent chapitre 6 à vos regards affamés, mdr!! Celui-ci est un peu plus court que les précédents, j'en ai bien peur, mais bon... comme on dit, la qualité vaut mieux que la quantité, non? J'espère donc que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur^^!  
N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le ravissant petit bouton vert en bas, au milieu de la page! Il est bôôôôô *bave dégoulinant sur le clavier*!!  
Wala wala!! C'était Khâgne journal pour au revoir et à la semaine prochaine pour la prochaine édition de ce journal! **

* * *

Chapitre 6:

-Oi ! Shirosaki !

Ichigo écarta d'une tape la main que Teito agitait devant son nez.

-Ça va, grogna-t-il. Fichez-moi la paix.

-T'es dans les nuages depuis presque deux heures ! Les derniers sont revenus de leur transe depuis une bonne demi-heure ! On a cru que t'étais mort !

-Eh ben je suis vivant.

Il se redressa péniblement, courbatu d'être resté dans la même position pendant deux longues heures, et prit alors conscience des regards insistants que chacun dirigeait sur lui et son Zanpakutô.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Aboya-t-il avec hargne.

Interloqués, ils se détournèrent en chuchotant. Pas la peine de s'interroger sur le sujet, pensa Ichigo. Il était le seul dont le sabre n'avait pas changé d'apparence après la « transfusion ».

-Shirosaki Ichiru !

Il se tourna vers Ukitake, et se rembrunit en voyant la petite silhouette de Rukia debout près de son capitaine. Il s'approcha avec réticence, et s'inclina devant Ukitake en évitant soigneusement de regarder Rukia.

-Tu as pu lui parler ? S'enquit le capitaine du 12e Squad.

Le garçon opina du chef.

-Il était en colère, murmura-t-il. Du fait que je l'aie scellé. Mais… il a compris. Quand je lui ai parlé.

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'œil dans le vague, et le vieux capitaine observa le regard intense que sa Vice-Capitaine posait sur lui, et qu'il s'acharnait à éviter. Et il commença à entrevoir un aspect du problème qui avait pu pousser le jeune homme à venir à l'Académie. Il avait dû se disputer avec Rukia et les autres. La guerre l'avait terriblement éprouvé, il n'avait pas dû supporter la crise avec ses amis, et avait décidé de partir, de prendre de la distance d'avec eux. Et Byakuya lui avait raconté l'incident avec le Hollow… Peut-être aussi espérait-il pouvoir le maîtriser sans crainte de blesser qui que ce soit en venant ici.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, fit Ichigo d'un ton lointain avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Rukia lui bloqua la route. Il voulut la contourner, mais, conscient des regards qui commençaient à se tourner vers eux, il se résigna à s'arrêter.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser seul, Rukia, fit-il le plus bas qu'il put.

-Rien à faire, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui cloche, avec toi.

-Rien ne cloche, fiche-moi la paix.

Alors, furieuse, elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il intercepta son poignet sans aucun mal, arrachant des hoquets outrés aux élèves qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Et, pour la première fois, il baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda vraiment.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? (Il relâcha sa prise sur le bras de la jeune Vice-Capitaine, et ajouta). N'oublie pas que je suis dangereux. Et que j'ai une couverture à soigner. Alors sois assez gentille pour ne plus venir ici. La grande Kuchiki Rukia attire bien trop l'attention. La _grande amie_ de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et son ton était soudain plein d'amertume. Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, et alla rejoindre le groupe des élèves, parmi lesquels Teito et Tsukasa, qui l'attendaient, et qui eurent la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions, ce qui soulagea l'adolescent, déjà en proie aux regards du fait de son extraordinaire Zanpakutô, et maintenant à cause de la scène de Rukia. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit sans un mot, Zangetsu coincé sous lui dans la posture familière dans laquelle il dormait pendant la guerre, afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement à la moindre alerte. Ses deux colocataires s'installèrent en silence et entamèrent leurs devoirs.

Il y eut trois coups secs à la porte, et la voix de Teito ne tarda pas à parvenir aux oreilles du garçon presque endormi.

-C'est une visite pour toi, Ichiru.

Le garçon se leva, et faillit hurler en voyant qui se tenait à la porte. Mais elle ne le laissa même pas parler, et l'attrapa par le bras avant de partir dans un Shunpo effréné, qui les mena non loin de l'arbre sous lequel Ichigo et ses amis avaient coutume d'asseoir pour le déjeuner.

-C'est pas possible, grogna-t-il, en quelle langue faudra-t-il que je te le dise, Rukia ? Ne. Viens. Plus. Me. Voir. C'est clair ?

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi. Que je sache, je suis encore ta supérieure.

-Supérieure ? Répéta-t-il outré. Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour enfin avoir la PAIX ?

-C'est hors de question. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas dans ton cerveau tordu.

-Tordu ? (Il lui tourna le dos). Ça te va bien, de dire ça. Mon cerveau _tordu_. Mon cerveau de demi-Hollow. Laisse-moi.

Il pivota soudain, alerté par son soudain accroissement de reiatsu, et bloqua facilement le coup de pied qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui porter. Elle le fixa un instant, furieuse, et il sentit ses bras partir en arrière lorsqu'elle murmura :

-Saï.

Perdant brutalement l'équilibre, il atterrit sans douceur sur le sol, et elle lui assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il se borna à la fixer d'un air glacial.

-Je suis terrorisée, assura-t-elle avant d'ajouter à son oreille : maintenant, tu es bien obligé de m'écouter, parce que tu as besoin d'augmenter ton reiatsu pour briser mon sort, et ça serait très suspect, et tu n'as surtout pas envie que le 11e Squad et Renji te sentent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et c'est pas suspect, peut-être, toi ici en train de me dire des mots doux à l'oreille ? Rétorqua-t-il furieux. Il se secoua avec agacement. -Libère-moi tout de suite !

Elle se contenta de sourire machiavéliquement.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'attends que tu parles.

-J'ai rien à te dire.

Elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

-Même réponse, s'obstina-t-il. (Il ferma les yeux, et se cala sur le sol). Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'ai du sommeil en retard. Quand tu en auras marre d'attendre sans rien faire, ne prends pas la peine de me réveiller.

Il y eut un silence.

-Ichigo…

-Fiche-moi la paix, Rukia.

-Inoue s'inquiète, Ichigo. Et Chad. Et Ishida. Tes sœurs voudraient bien te voir, elles aussi. Même ton père. Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro ne comprennent pas bien, ils voulaient te poursuivre, et Chizuru a été complètement déconcertée par ton départ.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient pleins de colère.

-Arrête, fit-il d'une voix plus glaciale qu'Hyourinmaru. Arrête tout de suite. Et va-t-en. Je ne peux plus supporter de t'entendre débiter autant de mensonges si rapidement. Laisse-moi tranquille et ne reviens plus, compris ?

Il s'était relevé. Les bras toujours entravés dans le dos, il commença à s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Ichigo ? Cria Rukia. A te couper de nous ? Mais c'est trop tard ! Rappelle-toi que c'est ta faute s'ils sont tous devenus spirituellement actifs. Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner comme ça !

Il se retourna, son œil brun brûlant de rage.

-Oui, je les ai entraînés là-dedans, justement ! Urahara s'occupera très bien d'eux. Et sans mon reiatsu en train de fuir constamment, il y aura quinze fois moins de Hollows à Karakura ! Et pour la dernière fois, je veux qu'on me fiche la paix ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il hurlait, à présent. Rukia fit un pas vers lui.

-Fuir ne te servira à rien ! Dit-elle sur le même ton. Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo, tu n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas en te cloîtrant à l'Académie avec des apprentis Shinigamis que tu vas échapper à ton pouvoir ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le Shinigami représentant que j'ai connu voulait toujours plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir protéger sa famille et ses amis, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à _lui _?

Il y eut un claquement alors qu'Ichigo brisait le sort d'entraves qui lui immobilisait les bras.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Hurla-t-il. Tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je vais te le dire ! Il a vu la peur sur les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger. La peur qu'ils ressentaient en le voyant. Ma seule vue vous terrifiait ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, tu peux me le dire ? (Il tendit le poing en avant, et une nuée de flammes noires bordées de pourpre l'enveloppa jusqu'au poignet). Je suis trop puissant, et mon pouvoir ne cesse d'augmenter. Chaque instant qui passe, mon reiatsu grandit. Je pense qu'il est encore mieux pour tout le monde que j'infecte des Shinigami et renforce le pouvoir de Soul Society plutôt que de mettre en danger la balance entre les mondes en contaminant des humains !

Ils se firent face, frissonnants de rage. Rukia céda la première.

-Ichigo… Commença-t-elle en esquissant un geste dans sa direction.

Il recula en secouant la tête.

-Je te l'ai dit, Rukia. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Moi y compris.

Et il s'en alla. Rukia suivit la silhouette familière des yeux, commençant à peine à entrevoir à quel point leur peur instinctive et leur incapacité à dissimuler leurs sentiments avaient pu blesser celui qui avait tout sacrifié, même sa vie, pour les protéger. Et la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvé de le remercier… C'était de le trahir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Ichigo a récupéré Zangetsu, finalement^^!  
Vous suivez le manga? Je viens de lire le chapitre 378, WOW! Je vais mourir avant la semaine prochaine, moi! Impossible d'attendre! Bref... Et je trouve les épisodes de l'anime sur les Zanpakutô absolument géniaux! Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, vilain garçon!!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Enfin, je suis en VACANCES! Oh, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment génial!! Et j'en ai profité pour commencer "Samuraï deeper Kyo", dont la couverture du dernier tome m'avait intéressée... Bon, jusque-là, je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3, mais j'aime bien! J'aime beaucoup! ("Le matou aime le mérou" Cherchez pas, c'est dans le film Madagascar^^! Enorme, ce film, hihi!!) Bref... Here come the seventh chapter... Enjoy!! And REVIEW!  
PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews!! Comme vous le voyez, j'essaie d'y répondre le plus souvent possible^^!**

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Teito et Tsukasa ne posèrent pas de questions lorsqu'il rentra, et il se contenta de reprendre la position qu'il avait avant l'interruption de Rukia. Un instant plus tard, il dormait, la main posée sur la garde de Zangetsu pour mieux sentir les deux parties de son âme pulser contre lui au rythme de son cœur.

_-Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres, espèce de monstre. _

_Ichigo tourna sur lui-même, et se trouva entouré par des visages familiers, mais dont les traits étaient tordus par l'hostilité. _

_-Espèce de Hollow ! Ta place est au Hueco Mundo ! Mieux : devant le Sokyôku relâché ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-nous ! _

_-Mais je ne… _

_-Tu n'es pas humain ! _

_-Tu es dangereux ! _

_-Nous avons peur rien qu'en te voyant ! _

_-Hollow ! _

_-Monstre ! _

_-Erreur de la nature ! _

_Les visages défilaient de plus en plus vite, leurs cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts… Ichigo perdit l'équilibre alors qu'une multitude de sabres plongeaient vers lui, prêts à lui administrer le coup fatal. Une lame blanche, une large lame à crans et une flèche bleutée se fichèrent dans sa poitrine, et il se cambra en arrière, hurlant son désespoir et sa souffrance alors que le Hollow se dressait en lui, prenait doucement le contrôle… _

-AH !

Ichigo se dressa sur son lit, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Haletant, il mit quelques instants à comprendre où il se trouvait, et se passa une main flageolante dans les cheveux en un geste nerveux. Les yeux fermés, il se massa le cou, puis lâcha un long soupir. Sans même se rendre compte que ses deux colocataires avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, il murmura, encore sous le coup de son rêve, et à moitié endormi :

-Ce n'était… qu'un stupide rêve.

_Rendors-toi_, fit la voix de son Hollow._ Nous veillerons sur ton sommeil_.

Le garçon se laissa retomber en arrière, son sabre contre sa poitrine.

-Merci… Shiro. Zangetsu.

***

Le lendemain matin, le garçon se réveilla aux premiers rayons de soleil. Il roula paresseusement sur lui-même, puis, voyant qu'il était encore trop tôt, décida d'aller prendre une douche, dont son cauchemar de la nuit lui avait valu d'avoir bien besoin. Empoignant un uniforme propre, il se dirigea d'un pas un peu chancelant vers les sanitaires, laissant à regret son sabre derrière lui, en dépit de son instinct de conservation qui lui hurlait de le prendre avec lui. Il passa un long moment sous l'eau, le ruissellement de l'eau chaude sur son corps l'aidant à détendre ses muscles crispés par la tension permanente qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne. Lorsque, à regret, il dut sortir de la douche, il vit que Teito et Tsukasa étaient prêts pour aller petit-déjeuner, et ils se rendirent au réfectoire en silence. Là, ils furent rejoints par Shigeru, qui repéra instantanément les cernes sous les yeux d'Ichigo, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il. Rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Ah, oui, reprit le garçon à l'adresse de ses deux colocataires, désolé pour hier soir, les gars. J'ai dû vous réveiller…

Tsukasa sourit.

-Pas de problème, Ichiru.

-Tu ne nous as pas réveillés : tu étais à peine endormi que tu t'es relevé en hurlant. Je n'avais jamais vu personne avoir un cauchemar complet après une minute de sommeil…

Il y eut un silence, puis le garçon pointa un doigt interrogateur vers Zangetsu.

-Tu aimes tellement ton Zanpakutô que tu dors avec lui ? Je comprends qu'il soit spécial, mais quand même…

Ichigo ignora la question. Mais au même moment, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Eh, toi, tu pourrais répondre à la question.

Le garçon leva les yeux, et vit une grande bringue aux cheveux noirs rattachés en une queue de cheval le regarder de haut. Haussant les épaules, il choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation et reporta son attention sur son repas. Mauvaise idée. Le garçon le mit debout d'un geste sec, et gronda :

-Alors ? On m'ignore ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde parce que ton Zanpakutô est plus beau que les autres, peut-être ? Mais à en juger par son apparence, tu n'as même pas réussi à y mettre ton âme… (Il se baissa, et empoigna Zangetsu). Je le prends.

Un éclair dangereux passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je le veux. Tu n'y a pas mis l'esprit de ton Zanpakutô, alors tu peux bien te satisfaire de ce vieux machin, fit l'autre en lui jetant son Zanpakutô. Un nul comme toi peut bien s'en satisfaire.

A la fin de la phrase, Ichigo tremblait de rage. Incapable de se contrôler, il fit un pas en avant.

-Tu vas me rendre ça tout de suite.

Le Shinigami le dévisagea d'un œil goguenard.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je vais m'énerver. Et crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me donner l'occasion de le faire.

L'autre hurla de rire.

-Tu sais qui je suis, morveux ? Fit-il avec arrogance. Je suis Kasumi-Oji Shomamura. Je suis intouchable, pour des minables dans ton genre.

Ichigo cligna des yeux, intrigué.

-Tu fais partie de la famille de Lurichiyo ?

-La _princesse_ Lurichiyo, oui. Je suis son cousin.

-Peu importe. Rends-moi mon Zanpakutô.

Il fit un pas en avant. Shomamura dégaina Zangetsu, exposant aux yeux de tous la lame noire et rouge. Il y eut un murmure d'admiration. Ichigo vit rouge lorsque l'arrogant noble posa les doigts sur la lame de son Zanpakutô, et bondit en avant, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger. Il tendit la main en avant lorsque la voix de Shiro lui chuchota paresseusement d'attendre. Instantanément, le Zanpakutô se mit à pulser d'une énergie sinistre. Le garçon sentit la colère de Zangetsu, furieux d'être manipulé par un autre que celui qu'il avait choisi, et l'arme s'envola dans les airs, pour se loger parfaitement dans la paume tendue du jeune homme, qui ressentit un immense soulagement à l'instant précis où sa peau entra en contact avec la garde de l'arme. Saisissant le noble au collet, il siffla :

-Ne touche plus jamais à mes affaires, c'est clair ? Ou je te tue.

Et il voulut retourner à son repas, mais l'autre se redressa, écumant de rage.

-Attends ! Je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte ! Je te défie en duel ! Défends-toi, si tu as de l'honneur !

Ichigo le fixa, moqueur et glacial, puis se détourna.

-Espèce de lâche ! Hurla Shomamura. Tu as peur ?

Ichigo releva la tête, et fixa sur lui un unique œil d'un froid polaire, où brûlait tant de rage, que le jeune noble dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

-Peur ? (Ichigo ricana, et ce seul bruit était plus effrayant que tout ce que les jeunes gens avaient jamais entendu de leur vie). Tu vas voir. (Il se leva, empoigna son Zanpakutô d'un geste presque militaire, et se tourna vers la porte). Je te montre tout de suite ce que je vaux.

Ils sortirent, suivis par le reste des étudiants, curieux et un peu inquiets de la bagarre. Sans un mot, ils se placèrent l'un face à l'autre, les autres formant un cercle autour d'eux. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Shomamura bondit en avant, sabre au clair. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Ichigo pour savoir qu'il était bon en Hakuda. Il avait sûrement subi des heures d'entraînement pendant ses nombreux loisirs au sein du palais de la famille Kasumi-Oji, et de la part des meilleurs maîtres. Peut-être même avait-il déjà maîtrisé le Shikaï. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. D'après le niveau du reiatsu du morveux, c'était sûrement le cas. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Après tout, il était fiché à cause de Rukia, alors pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu ? Il ne bougea pas lorsque Shomamura abattit son sabre vers lui, et attendit que le noble comprenne ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Car lorsque les étudiants purent de nouveau voir ce qu'il se passait, il y eut un concert de hoquets et d'exclamations sidérées. La lame que Shomamura avait abattue de toutes ses forces sur son ennemi ne l'avait pas même éraflé. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la surprise de son adversaire devant sa lame bloquée par le seul torse d'Ichigo, et il le repoussa brutalement.

-Alors ? Fit-il, goguenard. On a perdu de sa morgue ?

Le garçon se redressa, et plaça son Zanpakutô à l'horizontale devant lui, avant de crier:

-Souffle, Kamikaze !

Le sabre se mit à luire, et une légère brise souffla, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Ichigo ne bougea pas, guettant la manifestation du pouvoir du Zanpakutô. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Soudainement, des lames surgirent de nulle part, formées par le vent lui-même, et se tournèrent contre lui. Il évita les premiers assauts sans aucun mal, mais décida que la comédie avait assez duré lorsque la pointe acérée de l'un des sabres passa un peu trop près de sa hanche à son goût. Accroissant légèrement son reiatsu, il bondit en avant, les bras croisés devant le visage pour se protéger, et assena un tel coup à l'arrogant noble qu'il s'effondra et que son Shikaï se dissipa comme fumée, le maître de Kamikaze étant trop sonné pour maintenir son emprise sur l'état actuel de son Zanpakutô. Ichigo caressa Zangetsu, et le sentit rayonner de plaisir.

_Joli coup, partenaire_, complimenta Shiro. _Et au passage, Shiro… ça me plaît, comme nom. Ça correspond parfaitement à ce que je suis, je trouve._

Ichigo sourit.

-Je trouve aussi, dit-il sans prêter attention au fait qu'aux yeux des autres, il avait l'air de parler tout seul.

Il allait quitter les lieux, lorsqu'une voix autoritaire l'arrêta.

-Stop ! Personne ne bouge ! Nous voulons savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre cousin.

Ledit cousin se relevait avec l'aide d'un Shinigami, dont les courts cheveux bruns n'étaient pas inconnus à Ichigo, et se frottait la mâchoire. Le garçon voulut disparaître, mais un mur d'élèves Shinigamis qui ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis avec les nobles se forma devant lui, et il dut se retourner. Luichiyo était arrivée en silence, selon son habitude. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, en un an, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade autour de l'ovale de son visage. Pour le moment, ses yeux verts brillaient de colère, mais elle changea d'expression en voyant Ichigo. Shomamura vitupérait près d'elle, racontant des bobards invraisemblables comme quoi Shirosaki Ichiru l'aurait attaqué pour lui voler son Zanpakutô, mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Shirosaki Ichiru, hein ? (Elle le dévisagea d'un regard scrutateur, puis se tourna vers le Shinigami qui l'accompagnait). Kenryû, nous aimerions parler à cet homme, amenez-le nous près de l'arbre, là-bas.

Et elle se détourna. Kenryû s'approcha du garçon, et l'escorta près de la litière de la petite fille. Le cousin Shomamura resta derrière comme un idiot.

-Assieds-toi, Ichigo, dit Lurichiyo avec un sourire lumineux. Nous sommes contente de te revoir, tu sais. Nous ne pensions pas que nous nous rencontrerions encore.

Il s'assit, et répondit avec un sourire.

-Je suis content, Luichiyo, Kenryû, Enryû. Ça faisait longtemps. (Il reporta son attention sur la jeune princesse). Ils ne t'ont pas trop assommée de paperasse ? Et tu as pu faire ton match de foot, finalement ?

-Oh si, nous avons des montagnes de papiers à signer tous les jours, mais nous nous y sommes habituée, maintenant. Et la famille Kasumi-Oji va beaucoup mieux, aussi! Le match a été un véritable succès !

-Oui, approuva Kenryû, tous nos voisins ont été ravis, et les affaires reprennent doucement, mais sûrement; et ils ont compris que la princesse n'avait rien à voir avec cet horrible Kumoï ! (Il jeta un regard énamouré à la fillette, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur au jeune Shinigami).

-Et toi, Ichigo, que fais-tu là ? Tu essaies de te reposer un peu après la guerre ? Nous avons entendu dire que tu t'étais distingué et que tu avais tué Aizen Sousûke.

-Il n'est pas mort, marmonna le garçon. Il a réussi à m'échapper.

A peine surprise, Lurichiyo ne s'appesantit pas sur le sujet, voyant qu'il en coûtait au jeune homme de s'étendre sur le thème du capitaine félon.

-Et donc, pourquoi choisir l'Académie des Shinigamis pour passer tes vacances ? Trop de pouvoir ? Ou tu en avais marre de te battre ?

Elle fixa sur lui un regard vert devenu sérieux. Le garçon eut un rire jaune.

-Tu es devenue assez perceptive, Lurichiyo, observa-t-il avant de répondre : Les deux. J'imagine que le pouvoir et le combat vont ensemble. Et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon Hollow.

_Oi ! Le Hollow a un nom, maintenant ! __Je m'appelle Shiro !_ Protesta ledit Shiro.

Le garçon balaya l'objection de la main. Lurichiyo se rembrunit.

-Nous comprenons, dit-elle avec tristesse. Nous espérons que tu vas trouver une solution à tes problèmes.

Il hocha la tête avec gratitude.

-Pour le moment, je veux juste apprendre le Kidou et quelques trucs dans ce genre. Le cadre de l'Académie est assez protégé pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles, même si ce n'est pas ces murs qui arrêteront Aizen le jour où il décidera de revenir et de se débarrasser de moi.

-La Soul Society est-elle au courant de sa fuite ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne veulent pas me croire. J'ai essayé de leur dire, mais ils préfèrent tellement penser qu'il est mort et que tout est à nouveau calme qu'ils refusent de croire la vérité. C'est normal, j'imagine. La trahison des trois affreux a dû être assez traumatique, pour eux.

Il y eut un silence.

-Qu'est-il arrivé… à ton œil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Je suis allé au Hueco Mundo avec deux amis pour essayer de retrouver l'Hogyôku, dit-il. Nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

Elle hocha la tête, navrée, et il sut qu'elle était sincèrement désolée.

-Et toi, Lurichiyo, s'enquit Ichigo pour alléger l'atmosphère, que fais-tu à l'Académie ?

Instantanément, les traits de la fillette s'éclairèrent.

-Oh ! Comme tu as pu le constater, nous avons un cousin, ici, Kasumi-Oji Shomamura. Nous l'aimons bien, alors nous lui rendons visite de temps en temps. Cela nous permet de nous montrer un peu et d'avoir l'air accessible, selon Kenryû et nos conseillers. Alors si c'est bon pour la famille Kasumi-Oji…

-Mais est-ce que l'Académie n'était pas prévenue que tu allais passer ?

-Non. En fait, nous n'avions pas l'intention de venir aujourd'hui, mais nous revenions de chez un de nos voisins, et nous nous sommes dit que nous pouvions faire un petit détour. L'Académie se trouve sur le chemin de nos domaines.

Le garçon approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller, Lurichiyo, je suis vraiment content pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu as des problèmes, un jour, je serais là pour t'aider. N'hésite pas.

Elle sourit :

-Nous le savons, Ichigo, et nous n'avons pas oublié ce que tu nous as dit avant de repartir pour le monde réel après avoir vaincu Amagai Shûsuke.

-Et pour ton cousin, que vas-tu faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Nous connaissons le caractère de notre cousin et la morgue dont il peut faire preuve, dit-elle avec indifférence. Nous le blâmerons, et s'il s'avise de protester, nous serons plus sévère. Il doit comprendre que la noblesse de rang ne fait pas le courage ou la valeur guerrière. Tu en es la preuve vivante, Ichigo.

Elle se releva, et dédaigna sa litière pour marcher à côté du jeune homme.

-Nous aimons bien marcher, dit-elle, mais Kenryû et nos conseillers ne cessent d'insister pour que nous suivions le protocole.

-C'est très important, Lurichiyo-hime, intervint le Shinigami brun. Si vous ne vous comportez pas noblement, vous ne serez pas respectée par les autres familles.

-Ah bon ? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ses visites à l'Académie la rendaient plus accessible aux yeux des Shinigamis ? A mon avis, marcher renforce cette impression… Contra Ichigo.

Le Shinigami se renfrogna.

-Bah, de toute façon, en m'épargnant après le tort irréparable que j'ai causé à ton cousin, tu fais preuve de mansuétude, commenta Ichigo avec ironie.

La fillette approuva en souriant.

* * *

**Sooooo? Entrée en scène de Lurichiyo juste pour le fun! Elle est mignonne, quand même! Yoruichi va arriver dans pas longtemps, ne vous en faites pas! Vous connaissez la procédure, mdr!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Ben finalement, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis toujours là! Normal, puisque toute la famille était un peu malade comme un chien la veille (et donc le jour) du départ, et qu'on l'est toujours...! MAis bon, rassurez-vous, l'auteure pleine de génie que je suis (mes chevilles vont bien, si si, je vous assure!^^) va mieux et de toute façon, elle est bien trop accro à internet pour ne pas y aller, MEME malade! Lol!  
Voilà donc le chapitre 8 de l'Académie, et merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses, vous êtes les meilleures (enfin, après moi, bien sûr, mdr!)!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Ukitake attendait avec les professeurs et les élèves le retour de la princesse, pour lui offrir un accueil digne de son rang. Elle distribua les sourires à profusion, adressant des mots gentils à ceux qui lui parlaient tout en restant majestueuse, et ne fit pas mention de l'incident entre Ichigo et son cousin. Lorsqu'elle repartit, elle avait conquis tous les Shinigamis présents, et laissait en eux le souvenir d'un rayon de soleil. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Ichigo souriait encore en repensant à la sensibilité dont elle avait su faire preuve. Il repensa à la gamine égoïste et capricieuse qu'il avait connue un an auparavant, et la compara avec celle qu'il avait vue aujourd'hui.

-Lurichiyo a vraiment changé, observa-t-il dans le vide.

-Mouaif.

Surpris d'avoir obtenu une réponse, il ouvrit son placard, et se retrouva face à face avec un lion en peluche furieux d'être resté enfermé pendant si longtemps. Ichigo vit alors une boule de poils jaune lui foncer dans la figure, et se retrouva sur le sol, la Mod-Soul lui tapant dessus avec acharnement en hurlant :

-Espèce de pourriture ! Tu m'as laissé enfermé pendant plus d'un mois ! _Un mois_ ! Tu te rends compte ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, Je te hais, Je te hais, JE TE HAIS !

Agacé par les coups incessants que la peluche lui assenait, le garçon le balaya d'un revers de la main, et l'envoyer valser contre un mur.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS, NON ? ARRÊTE DE ME TAPER DESSUS, ESPECE DE CRETIN DE MOD-SOUL INCAPABLE ! J'AVAIS AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE DE PENSER A UNE IMBECILE DE PELUCHE QUI PASSE SA VIE A GEINDRE !

-OÙ EST NEE-SAN ? JE VEUX NEE-SAN ! NEE-SAN ! NEE-SAN! NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAN!

Furieux, Ichigo se leva, et voulut s'emparer de la peluche, mais Kon évita droitement son assaut, et ils se poursuivirent dans la chambre.

-PAS DE NEE-SAN ! SI TU VEUX LA VOIR, VA VOIR KUCHIKI BYAKUYA ET DEMANDE-LUI DE T'AFFECTER A SON SQUAD !

Le Mod-Soul poussa un cri de terreur.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA NEE-SAN ? RENDEZ-MOI NEE-SAN ! RENDEZ-MOI NEE-SAN ! RENDEZ-MOI…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? Fit une voix blanche.

Ichigo se retourna, et, de saisissement, lâcha Kon, qui en profita pour lui assener un coup de pied dans le tibia. Furieux, il shoota dans la peluche, qui alla heurter le mur avec violence, et retomba sur le lit avec un « humph » dégoûté.

-Cette peluche… parle ? Fit Tsukasa en pointant un doigt tremblant sur le lion, qui essayait de s'asseoir.

-Euh… Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que…

-C'est une Mod-Soul ? S'enquit Teito avec calme.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit, assenant au passage un coup de poing sur la tête de Kon, qui se préparait à hurler, sans doute pour appeler sa chère « Nee-san ».

-Oui, fit-il avec un soupir.

Le garçon aux yeux verts ferma la porte.

-Ce n'est pas censé être interdit ? Je croyais que toutes les Mod-Soul avaient été détruites ?

-Pas celle de Kurosaki-sama, intervint Tsukasa. Il y en a peut-être d'autres, si celui-ci n'a pas été détruit.

Le regard émeraude de Teito se posa sur Ichigo, qui fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent.

-Oui, fit-il d'un ton rêveur, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Et son regard parut désagréablement intense au jeune homme, qui se leva et saisit la peluche.

-Pas de Nee-san, siffla-t-il. Et maintenant, retourne dans ton placard, crétin !

Et il l'y expédia d'un coup de poing dans la tête avant de faire glisser la porte avec violence. Un faible « Nee-san » geignard lui parvint, et il ferma brièvement les yeux tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, les gars, mais cet imbécile n'est pas exactement… intelligent.

-OI ! Hurla la voix de Kon depuis le placard.

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, crétin !

-ICHI… !

-TAIS-TOI ! Cria Ichigo avant que la Mod-Soul ne casse tous ses efforts pour rentrer dans la peau de l'innocent mais taciturne Shirosaki Ichiru.

Face à lui, Teito fronça les sourcils. Tsukasa, lui, demanda :

-Et comment tu l'as eu ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire. En bref, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Il marchait tout seul, le sombre idiot. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais éviter aux filles de Soul Society d'avoir à se débarrasser de lui.

-Et qui est « Nee-San » ?

Ichigo maudit la curiosité de son colocataire.

-Oh, fit-il en prenant le ton le plus neutre possible malgré l'image de Rukia qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne, je ne sais pas. Il dit ça à propos des filles en général. C'est un triste obsédé.

-Mais tu lui as dit d'aller voir Kuchiki-taichou, non ? Pour aller la rejoindre…

Ichigo regarda ses deux colocataires, se focalisant sur Tsukasa. Pourquoi lui posait-il des questions de plus en plus pointues ? Avait-il deviné qui il était réellement ? Soupçonnait-il son imposture et essayait-il de le mettre en difficulté pour avoir des certitudes ? Ou était-il réellement innocent ? Il choisit de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, et répondit :

-Tu as dû mal comprendre, je n'ai jamais prononcé le nom de Kuchiki.

Il se leva, mettant un terme à la discussion, et s'installa à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs de Kidou.

-Et la princesse Kasumi-Oji ? Elle ne t'a pas puni pour avoir malmené son cousin ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle connaissait le caractère pourri de Shomamura et qu'elle ne mettait pas en doute ma version des faits. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes.

Il ne put retenir un sourire. L'idée de Lurichiyo lui créant des ennuis était assez cocasse.

-Tu as eu de la chance, commenta Teito. Les nobles ne sont pas exactement tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les visages de Kuchiki Byakuya et Shihouin Yoruichi défiler devant ses paupières. Pas aimables ? L'apprenti Shinigami ne croyait pas si bien dire… Quoique Byakuya avait prouvé son attachement à sa sœur, et Yoruichi avait été celle qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir ici.

Le garçon décida d'expédier ses devoirs avant de se lever, empoignant Zangetsu, et d'annoncer à ses camarades qu'il allait s'entraîner.

-Je peux venir ? Fit une voix familière dans son dos. J'aimerais savoir ce que vaut un première année, de nos jours.

Teito et Tsukasa sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Vice-Capitaine aux cheveux roses retenus en une queue de cheval et au visage orné de tatouages, qui leur adressa un sourire carnassier avant de sauter de l'appui de la fenêtre sur lequel il était perché et de se poser au centre de la pièce, face à Ichigo.

-J'ai bien peur que mon niveau soit bien inférieur au vôtre, Abarai-fukutaichou, fit Ichigo d'une voix neutre. Je pense que le 11e Squad sera plus à même de vous fournir des compagnons d'entraînement.

Renji fit craquer sa nuque, et lui jeta un regard carnassier.

-Oui, mais Rukia, le Vice-Capitaine du 13e Squad, m'a parlé d'un certain Shirosaki Ichiru, et m'a dit qu'il avait dégommé le Shikaï d'un Kasumi-Oji à mains nues. Alors j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne contre le Shikaï d'un _capitaine_.

Ichigo ignora la remarque, et répliqua :

-Et donc, vous êtes entré à l'Académie, et vous avez décidé de grimper à une fenêtre en espérant que ce soit la mienne ?

Ses deux colocataires eurent un hoquet devant son insolence, mais Ichigo les ignora. Renji le dévisagea.

-Oui. Tu préférais la lampe, peut-être ? (Il resta silencieux un moment, souriant alors qu'il repensait à cet épisode du début de l'affaire des Arrancars, puis, voyant qu'Ichigo allait refuser l'invitation, il reprit). Je te conseille d'accepter. Sinon, je préviens Yachiru qu'il y a à l'Académie quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Shirosaki et dont le prénom commence par « Ichi ». Si j'ajoute que, selon la rumeur, il a vaincu un Shinigami en Shikaï à mains nues, je pense que Zaraki sera très intéressé par l'information.

Ichigo pâlit. Hésita.

-Ichiru… pourquoi le capitaine du 11e Squad voudrait-il savoir que tu es là ? Demanda Teito, approuvé dans sa question par un hochement de tête de la part de Tsukasa.

-Oh ? J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas seul dans la pièce, Ichi…_ru_. Se moqua Renji.

Ichigo se retourna vers lui, et saisit l'étincelle mauvaise qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'Abarai était, pour une raison qui lui échappait, prêt à faire sauter sa couverture pour parvenir à ses fins.

-J'ai entendu dire que le 11e Squad est principalement constitué de brutes sanguinaires qui n'ont que le combat dans la tête, dit-il. Mais le _lieutenant_ (il insista sur le mot) Abarai me surestime beaucoup, il y a quand même de la marge entre vaincre un première année et le célèbre Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Tu as l'intention de faire attendre un _capitaine_ encore longtemps, Shirosaki ?

Ichigo reporta son attention sur Renji, et porta la main à Zangetsu.

-A ton service, _Lieutenant_.

Tous deux sautèrent par la fenêtre, et coururent vers le terrain d'entraînement entouré de pierre létale. A peine la porte était-elle refermée qu'ils dégainaient leurs sabres, et se ruaient l'un sur l'autre avec fureur. Après quelques passes avec leurs Zanpakutô toujours scellés, ils firent appel à leurs Shikaï, et s'échinèrent à toucher l'autre avec un acharnement furibond.

-C'est Rukia qui t'a dit que j'étais là ? S'énerva Ichigo.

-Ouais, j'ai fini par lui tirer les vers du nez. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Et je sais que le capitaine ne m'aurait rien dit, alors j'ai employé les méthodes qu'il faut. Et en fin de compte, j'ai compris.

-T'as compris quoi ? Demanda Ichigo avec hargne. Tu sais même pas ce que je fais là.

-Non, mais je sais ce que tu y as fait.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Comment oses-tu lui parler de cette manière ?

Renji infligea une blessure légère à Ichigo, qui riposta par une large plaie dans la poitrine. Leurs vêtements se couvraient de sang au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges.

-Je lui ai juste dit de me foutre la paix. Ça te dérange, peut-être ?

-Elle était complètement bouleversée. Quelles que soient tes raisons pour faire ça, tu n'avais pas le droit de la blesser de cette manière. Vous êtes amis, bon sang !

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, riposta Ichigo d'un ton glacial. Et mes raisons pour dire à Rukia de ne plus s'approcher de moi étaient parfaitement valables.

Ils étaient à présent couverts de blessures superficielles, et l'uniforme clair d'Ichigo était devenu rouge.

-J'attends de voir ça, siffla Renji avec fureur.

-Tu veux que je te donne mes raisons ?

Renji le repoussa, et il percuta un rocher, qui éclata.

-T'as tout compris.

Ichigo se releva, et chargea.

-T'as pas besoin de savoir. Mes raisons étaient bonnes. C'est tout. Et tu seras bien aimable d'éviter de ruiner ma couverture, à l'avenir. Je suis pratiquement sûr que mes deux colocataires ont compris qui j'étais, à cause de toi. Je ne me suis pas donné (il enfonça son pied dans le ventre de Renji, qui alla valser au loin) tout ce mal pour rien.

-Pourquoi tu fuis ton passé ? Rugit Abarai en se ruant en avant. A quoi ça te sert ?

-T'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Renji !

Il y eut une explosion lumineuse alors que le sol tremblait sous la puissance du choc entre Zangetsu et Zabimaru, et un nuage de poussière jaillit de sous les pieds des deux Shinigamis, les enveloppant tout entiers.

* * *

**Entrée en scène de notre ami le babouin!  
Yoruichi arrive... bientôt.  
Alors?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Désolée de pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais j'étais vraiment malade, alors... Gomen na saï! Bon, voilà quand même le chapitre 9! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé... REVIEWEZ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

A la nuit tombée, le Shinigami représentant épuisé se traîna jusqu'au dortoir, après avoir quitté un Renji en fort mauvais état, mais à peu près conscient. Teito et Tsukasa, qui l'attendaient en silence, pâlirent en voyant l'apparence sanguinolente d'Ichigo, mais ne dirent rien. Le garçon les salua, et Tsukasa dit :

-Il faudrait qu'on te parle, Ichigo.

-Ah, d'accord, mais… (Il s'interrompit en prenant enfin conscience du nom qu'il lui avait donné. Il se retourna, et vit une lueur triomphante dans les yeux de ses deux colocataires). Pardon ?

-J'en étais sûr, fit Teito. C'était tellement évident.

-De quoi tu… ?

-Arrête, Ichigo, l'interrompit Tsukasa. On a deviné. Tu n'es pas Shirosaki Ichiru. Si ça se trouve, il n'a même jamais existé. Tout ça, c'était du bidon, une couverture pour ne pas être reconnu.

Trop surpris pour assimiler, Ichigo recula :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Teito pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

-Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo !

Il y eut un silence pesant, alors que le jeune Shinigami réfléchissait intensément. Puis, il soupira avec lassitude, et dit avec un petit rire.

-J'imagine que je n'étais pas assez discret. Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à Ukitake pour ne pas ramener ses subordonnés ici.

-Kuchiki-sama ne savait pas que tu venais ici ? Interrogea Tsukasa, qui le dévorait des yeux.

-Non, fit sèchement Ichigo. Personne n'était censé savoir. Mais j'ai dû omettre de le préciser à Ukitake quand je suis arrivé ici.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les souillant de rouge, mais il ne s'en aperçut que trop tard, et éloigna sa main sanguinolente de son visage avec une onomatopée dégoûtée.

-Et la princesse Kasumi-Oji ? Tu la connaissais, aussi ?

Ichigo eut un sourire en repensant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'émeraude de Lurichiyo.

-Oui, dit-il. Je lui ai rendu un service, il y a quelques mois.

-Tu as combattu Amagaï ? Fit Teito.

-C'était moi, oui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Je n'en reviens pas, fit Tsukasa, brusquement.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois là, en chair et en os, que tu sois notre colocataire ! Ça a quelque chose… d'irréel.

Ichigo eut un rire amer.

-Irréel ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt saisir la triste réalité.

Le garçon aux cheveux orange lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Ichigo se leva, et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Oubliant qu'il était couvert de sang, il se dirigea vers les sanitaires en silence, plongé dans ses pensées, et autorisa l'eau chaude à détendre ses muscles endoloris par l'exercice violent qu'Abaraï lui avait imposé. Le garçon se contenta de mettre l'habituel pantalon de jogging qu'il utilisait comme pyjama, puis rentra dans sa chambre en s'essuyant les cheveux, pensif. Deux personnes étaient au courant de sa véritable identité, à présent. Mais pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Il décida de tenter l'expérience. Et si jamais l'un d'eux en parlait à qui que ce soit, il demanderait à Ukitake d'utiliser le modificateur de souvenirs. En attendant, il allait s'assurer de leur discrétion comme il le pouvait.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit des bribes de conversation animée. Manifestement, Tsukasa était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir rencontré Kurosaki-_sama_ et de l'avoir comme camarade de classe _et_ de chambre. Haussant les épaules, le garçon entra, et ses deux colocataires se turent instantanément, observant avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ichigo s'immobilisa en voyant leurs yeux ronds et leurs bouches tordues par l'horreur.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tes… Tes… cicatrices ! Tu es _couvert_ de cicatrices ! S'exclama Teito en pointant un index presque accusateur sur son torse.

Ichigo baissa le nez. Cicatrices ? Elles faisaient tellement partie de lui qu'il avait oublié que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait la guerre, elles pouvaient paraître étranges.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que celles-là ? Demanda Tsukasa en désignant les deux marques circulaires presque superposées sur son torse.

Ichigo y porta la main, et en traça distraitement le contour.

-Oh… C'est un Espada. Il avait la désagréable manie de faire des trous dans les gens.

-Et tu es encore vivant ?

-A l'évidence, oui.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Vous ne devriez pas me regarder comme ça. Je n'ai rien d'un héros. Vraiment rien du tout. Je parie que la moitié de ce qu'on raconte sur moi est fausse.

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

-Au fait… si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit… J'apprécierais.

Les deux garçons hochèrent solennellement la tête. Saisissant Zangetsu et le coinçant sous lui, Ichigo s'endormit.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo était une dimension couverte de sable blanc, au sein de laquelle le palais d'Aizen, Las Noches, était lui-même fait de pierre blanche. Mais alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était du rouge. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, sur le plafond, même. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, des blessés gémissaient._

_-Kurosaki-… sama… _

_Il baissa les yeux. Un jeune Shinigami se traînait vers lui, ses yeux rouges de fatigue et de peur fixés sur lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, sa dernière issue. Ichigo se pencha vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras. _

_-Ça va aller, dit-il du ton le plus rassurant et le plus ferme qu'il put. Je vais t'emmener au 4__e__ Squad._

_-Kurosaki…-sama… Répéta le blessé, dont le sang souillait les mains déjà écarlates d'Ichigo. Je me suis battu… Je vais mourir… Mais j'aurais combattu… pour vous… Kurosaki-…sama. _

_Le 4__e__ Squad était encore loin. Ichigo accéléra, et murmura : _

_-Tu ne vas pas mourir. Unohana va te sauver. Elle est très puissante._

_-Tuez… Aizen… Kurosaki-…sama. Merci… de nous avoir… donné la force… de combattre. _

_Ichigo baissa la tête, et vit que les yeux du Shinigami se voilaient. _

_-Oi ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Reste avec moi ! Bats-toi pour survivre ! OI ! _

_Lorsqu'il arriva au quartier général du 4__e__ Squad, il ne tenait plus qu'un cadavre dans ses bras. Unohana le lui dit avec douceur, et remarqua la lueur coupable et douloureuse qui traversait le regard du jeune Shinigami à l'annonce de la nouvelle. _

_-Encore… fut tout ce qu'il murmura avant de tourner les talons. _

_Et tandis qu'elle regardait sa haute silhouette s'éloigner, il sembla au capitaine du 4__e__ Squad que les épaules du jeune Shinigami représentant étaient voûtées, et que son regard était plus terne qu'auparavant. A présent, sa santé mentale était fragile, pensa-t-elle. Avec le Hollow qui tentait de prendre le contrôle sur lui et les horreurs qu'il voyait chaque jour, il devait affronter des obstacles que même Yamamoto-soutaichou, avec ses deux-mille ans d'expérience, ne pouvait pas imaginer. _

_Ichigo s'éloigna lentement des baraquements provisoires du 4__e__ Squad, et alla se percher sur une roche à quelque distance. Là, seul face à la lune, il serra son poing couvert de sang, et hurla sa haine et son désespoir. _

* * *

Teito et Tsukasa cessèrent d'écrire lorsque Kurosaki se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient crispés par des émotions indéfinies, et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, tandis que ses sourcils froncés imprimaient des rides à sa peau d'adolescent. Puis, subitement, il eut un sanglot et se redressa sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante, les poings crispés. Zangetsu tomba du lit avec un bruit mat, et le garçon fixa sur le sabre un regard halluciné. Ensuite, légèrement calmé, il se pencha et le ramassa.

-Désolé, Vieil Homme, Shiro… La pluie… J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'arrête pas avant longtemps.

Il y eut un silence, alors qu'il contemplait son Zanpakutô. Puis, Tsukasa osa :

-Kurosaki-sama ? Est-ce que… ça va aller ?

Ichigo fixa sur lui un regard sombre.

-Kurosaki-sama ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix atone. Je m'appelle Ichigo. Il n'y a personne d'autre que Kurosaki Ichigo. Pas de –sama. Je ne suis pas… Kurosaki-sama. Jamais. J'ai perdu le droit de recevoir quelque titre honorifique que ce soit il y a bien longtemps.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ichigo. S'enquit Teito avec calme.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-C'est rien.

-Quand tu voudras parler…

-Oui, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il se leva, et empoigna Zangetsu.

-Je vais m'entraîner. Bonne nuit les gars.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et disparut dans la nuit. Les deux apprentis Shinigami se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Le Kurosaki Ichigo qu'ils connaissaient et le héros sans peur et sans reproche dont tout le monde chantait les louanges s'avéraient à des années-lumière l'un de l'autre.

* * *

La porte du dojo s'était à peine refermée qu'Ichigo hurlait :

-Voie de la destruction n°33 : Sokatsui !

Un torrent dévastateur de flammes bleutées se déversa de ses mains, et détruisit la moitié du champ d'entraînement. Dégainant Zangetsu, il le descella, et les deux parties de son âme se matérialisèrent devant lui.

-Toute la gomme, siffla Ichigo. Sinon je vais tuer quelqu'un à l'Académie.

Les deux entités acquiescèrent sans un mot, et Ichigo fit appel à son Bankaï, avant de charger Shiro, qui para sans difficulté son assaut furieux, et attaqua à son tour. De défense en attaque et de coups parés en offensifs, les deux jumeaux s'affrontèrent sans pitié pendant un temps à la fois très court et infini, s'infligeant de multiples blessures de plus en plus graves au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient et qu'ils fatiguaient, tandis que l'esprit du Zanpakutô d'Ichigo les observait d'un œil vigilant.

Finalement, Shiro tendit la main en avant au même moment que son double Shinigami, et tous deux accumulèrent leur reiatsu au creux de leur paume en une concentration de lumière bleutée :

-Gran Rey Cero ! Crièrent-ils au même moment.

Les deux rayons se heurtèrent avec violence, le sol se creusant sous la puissance que leur affrontement dégageait, et les deux adversaires furent repoussés en arrière avec violence par le choc de l'explosion qui conclut la confrontation. Lorsque la poussière disparut, ils se relevèrent avec peine, et claudiquèrent l'un vers l'autre. Mais l'esprit de combat n'était plus là.

-Félicitations, partenaire, grinça Shiro avec un large sourire. Tu peux désormais à juste titre être qualifié de maître du Cero.

Ichigo eut un vague sourire en réponse.

-Merci.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien, Ichigo, fit la voix grave de Zangetsu alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux de son pas majestueux. La mort de tous ces Shinigamis est une conséquence naturelle de la guerre. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient au-devant d'elle en partant au combat. Et toute ta puissance ne peut pas sauver le monde entier. Tu ne peux pas porter le poids de l'univers sur tes épaules. Tu as sauvé tes amis. Réjouis t'en. C'est amplement suffisant.

Ichigo serra les poings.

-Non. C'était mon devoir. C'est par ma faute qu'ils sont devenus spirituellement actifs. C'était mon devoir de les sauver, et ce le sera toujours. Je leur attire des ennuis, alors il est normal que je les aide. Mais les autres… (Il leva des yeux pleins de chagrin vers les deux autres parties de son âme). Ils m'appelaient –sama ! Ils croyaient en moi ! Ils voyaient en moi un héros ! Ils pensaient que je pourrais les sauver ! Mais en fin de compte… Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, accablé.

-Il va revenir. Je le sens se rapprocher chaque jour qui passe, chaque minute qui défile, chaque seconde qui s'égrène. Et je ne serai pas prêt le jour où il viendra. Il me prendra au dépourvu. Il fera des victimes parmi les élèves de l'Académie parce que j'ai décidé d'y aller. Où que j'aille, ma présence est nuisible à quelqu'un. En fin de compte, je ne fais que du mal aux personnes qui m'entourent.

Shiro s'accroupit en face de lui, et saisit ses paumes ensanglantées entre les siennes, les guérissant avec douceur, avant de s'occuper du reste de ses blessures.

-Ta douleur est la mienne, mon roi. Mais le vieil homme a raison, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tous les malheurs de l'univers ne sont pas ta responsabilité, et tu dois apprendre à vivre avec la conscience que si tout le pouvoir que tu as déjà gagné ne t'a pas permis de sauver tous ceux qui ont pris part à cette guerre, il t'a tout de même aidé à sauver l'équilibre de l'univers tout entier et donc des milliards d'innocents. Rappelle-t-en toujours.

* * *

**Aaaah... J'adore ce Hollow, pas de doute...  
Alors?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et un nouveau chapitre pour vous! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de les recevoir! Bisoux à tous et à toutes! **

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Ichigo se releva avec l'aide de Shiro. Les deux consciences disparurent et il scella de nouveau son Zanpakutô avant de sortir, les cordons couleur de sang liés à la garde de Zangetsu ondulant souplement dans la bise automnale. Lentement, il reprit le chemin de l'Académie, se changea, puis rejoignit ses camarades au réfectoire, où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Shigeru. Son entraînement lui avait pris plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pensé, toute la nuit, en fait, et il se sentit vaguement soulagé en voyant que son endurance lui permettait encore de combattre une nuit durant. Ses trois amis l'observèrent tout en mangeant, mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé, et ils se rendirent en cours sans avoir échangé d'autres paroles qu'un salut bref. En théorie de Zanjutsu, Shigeru, qui était assise près de lui, lui glissa un billet :

**-Ils ont fini par comprendre ? **

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Elle ne parlait quand même pas de… Il décida de feindre l'innocence :

**-Comprendre quoi ? **

**-Qui tu es. **

Elle savait. Génial.

**-Il n'y a pas de mystère : Shirosaki Ichiru. **

Elle secoua la tête et écrivit :

**-Je parlais de Kurosaki Ichigo. **

Le garçon fixa le mot une bonne minute, stupéfait. Elle aussi… ?

**-Allons bon, parce que t'es au courant, toi aussi ? **

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit en lisant, et répondit :

**-Oui, bien sûr. **

Ce n'était pas si évident, grogna-t-il intérieurement. Et lui qui croyait avoir été aussi discret que possible…

**-Depuis combien de temps ? **

**-Presque depuis le jour de ton arrivée. Je compense le fait d'être muette par une grande sensibilité au reiatsu des gens autour de moi. **

**-Ukitake m'avait pourtant donné un truc pour faire en sorte que personne ne sente mon reiatsu… **

**-Ça marche avec les autres, mais pas avec moi, en tous cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits… **(Elle réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta)**D'ailleurs, j'aurais du mal. **

Il sourit, puis écrivit :

**-Merci. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tout le monde apprenne ma véritable identité. **

Elle hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le cours.

Au cours de pratique, elle voulut se mettre avec lui, et il entreprit de l'aider en corrigeant sa position et en lui enseignant les mouvements qu'elle semblait à même d'apprendre. Il ne prit pas garde au fait que ses deux colocataires l'observaient avec intérêt, essayant de profiter de la leçon, ainsi que son professeur, qui étudiait avecattentionla manière dont le fameux Ichigo Kurosaki enseignait, et celle dont il combattait.

Il y eut un cri, puis plusieurs hoquets et hurlements horrifiés, et Ichigo et sa partenaire se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Une large tache rouge s'élargissait sur le sol, là où une étudiante avait été coupée par le Zanpakutô de sa partenaire. Manque de chance, Aya était partie cinq minutes plus tôt pour emmener un élève qui s'était tordu la cheville à l'infirmerie. Ichigo était donc le seul à avoir déjà vu du sang parmi les élèves de première année. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et vit que tous ses condisciples étaient fascinés et dégoûtés par le sang, et qu'ils commençaient à paniquer. Reportant son attention sur la fille blessée, il vit qu'elle avait une large entaille à la tête, et qu'elle saignait abondamment. Un coup d'œil à son visage, et il comprit qu'elle allait s'évanouir, à la fois du fait de la perte de sang et parce qu'elle était morte de peur. Le garçon rengaina Zangetsu, effectua un pas de Shunpo suffisamment lent pour être maîtrisé par un première année, et reçut la fille dans ses bras.

-Arrêtez de crier ! Hurla-t-il.

Instantanément, le silence se fit.

-J'emmène cette fille à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, vous continuez à vous entraîner, mais en gardant vos Zanpakutô au fourreau. Si quelqu'un est blessé –ce qui ne devrait pas arriver si vous ne dégainez pas vos Zanpakutô-, ne perdez pas de temps à piailler et emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Le sang n'a rien de terrifiant, ce n'est qu'un liquide, compris ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ses camarades le fixèrent avec stupéfaction.

-Compris ? Répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu nous donnerais des ordres ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il y en ait un pour remettre son autorité en cause.

-Parce qu'aucun d'entre vous a été capable de gérer la situation, crétin ! Allez, bougez-vous !

Il se laissa ensuite retomber à terre, et quitta le stade, portant dans ses bras la fille évanouie, avant de partir en Shunpo vers l'infirmerie, où il la laissa aux soins de l'infirmière.

En Hakuda, le professeur, Amatsuki Kaede, répartit également ses élèves par paires, et ordonna à Ichigo de se mesurer à elle. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'Ichigo jette un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les regardait. Ensuite, il bondit en avant, dévia sans peine un coup que Kaede tentait de lui porter, et la jeta à terre sans le moindre problème. Mais quand il se redressa, il vit que toute la classe était tournée vers eux, et comprit qu'il avait peut-être manqué de discrétion. Il se pencha et aida Amatsuki-senseï à se relever, tout en lui demandant si elle ne s'était pas fait mal en _glissant_. Elle lui répondit en souriant, et chacun reprit ses exercices, Ichigo faisant plus attention à se laisser abattre et à paraître lent et maladroit. Enfin, lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, les élèves récupérèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le stade.

Deux mois se passèrent sans histoires. Ichigo faisait en sorte de décourager ses deux colocataires brûlants de curiosité de lui poser des questions, et s'enfermait dans sa solitude. Il avait acquis une réputation de dur-à-cuire taciturne, et seuls ses deux camarades de chambre et Shigeru osaient s'approcher de lui. Les cours s'étiraient en une sorte de long rituel monotone, et le garçon commençait à s'habituer au tranquille train-train de sa nouvelle vie lorsqu'un jour, tout changea. Le cours était celui d'histoire militaire de Soul Society et la classification des esprits. Ce jour-là, en entrant dans la salle, Ichigo frémit en voyant le titre de la leçon au tableau : _La guerre hivernale_. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Oh non. De tous les sujets qui pouvaient être étudiés, il fallait que le senseï, Tekuda Imaru, choisisse la guerre contre les _Arrancars _? C'était une blague ! Il hésita à sécher le cours, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une convocation dans le bureau d'Ukitake ou de quoi que ce soit dans le même genre, et il résolut de prendre son mal en patience. Avec un soupir, il s'assit donc à sa place habituelle, entouré de ses trois amis, et attendit l'entrée du professeur. Ses premiers mots furent :

-Comme vous le voyez, nous allons aujourd'hui nous pencher sur le cas des Arrancars, et sur la guerre qui a fait rage entre Soul Society et eux l'hiver dernier. Cet épisode n'est normalement pas au programme de l'année, mais devant l'importance du sujet et le nombre de demandes qui m'ont été faites pour qu'il soit étudié, je crois n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de vous en parler aujourd'hui. N'étant pas une spécialiste du sujet (je n'ai pas participé à ce conflit), j'ai par ailleurs réussi à obtenir de certaines personnes qui ont participé à cette guerre qu'elles viennent vous en parler elles-mêmes.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-sama ? Cria une voix pleine d'espoir dans l'amphithéâtre.

Ses trois amis et le professeur jetèrent un coup d'œil à Ichigo, qui avait fermé les yeux un instant, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés.

-Non. Mais certains de ses amis sont là.

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis fronça encore plus les sourcils, tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Si certains de ses anciens amis étaient là, ils le reconnaîtraient sans peine, et, ne sachant pas qu'il était là incognito, lui sauteraient dessus ou l'interpelleraient par son vrai nom, ce qui était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, la porte s'était ouverte, et plusieurs personnes étaient entrées. _Oh. Non. _

-Je vous présente Kuchiki Rukia, Vice-Capitaine du 13e Squad, Abarai Renji, Capitaine du 5e Squad, Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku, respectivement 5e et 3e sièges du 11e Squad, Tatsuki Arisawa, Asano Keigo, Kurosaki Karin, et Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitaine du 10e Squad.

La salle explosa en murmures et en chuchotements à l'annonce du nom de la sœur d'Ichigo, et ce dernier remarqua qu'elle se tenait très près du jeune capitaine, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il eut d'ailleurs la forte impression qu'il venait juste de lâcher sa main. Ichigo fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible. Savaient-ils qu'il était là ? Rukia le leur avait-elle dit ? Ou Renji ? Tatsuki et Keigo ? Que fabriquaient-ils ici ? Ichigo s'enfonça dans son siège, essayant de passer inaperçu. Mais avec des cheveux blancs et un bandeau sur l'œil, ça allait être difficile, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Surtout si Rukia et Renji avaient prévenu les autres qu'il avait perdu un œil… Pourquoi Ukitake avait-il permis ça ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu !

En face d'eux, les huit invités s'étaient assis. Tatsuki se tourna vers le senseï, et dit qu'Inoue allait venir, mais serait en retard car elle avait des courses à faire.

Il y eut un rire incrédule parmi les étudiants, que Tatsuki foudroya du regard.

-Vivre dans le monde réel n'a rien à voir avec la vie ici, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Inoue vit seule. Et elle doit s'occuper d'elle, il n'y a rien de drôle.

-Non, siffla Ichigo entre ses dents. Pas Inoue. Pitié, pas Inoue.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui d'un air interrogateur, mais il garda le regard fixé sur ses amis, une étrange intensité brûlant dans son œil unique.

-Nous devrions attendre Inoue pour entamer le récit de la guerre, dit Rukia avec douceur. Peut-être pourrait-on commencer par répondre aux questions que vous vous posez…

Ce fut aussitôt un concert d'interrogations.

-Est-il vrai que vous êtes amie avec Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Qu'il vous a pris vos pouvoirs ?

-Qu'il vous a sauvée du Sokyokû et qu'il a vaincu Kuchiki-taichou ?

-C'est vrai qu'il a tué Aizen ?

-Où est-il maintenant ?

-On dit qu'il est mort une fois, c'est vrai ?

Il y eut un silence. La mention de la mort d'Ichigo avait jeté un froid sur l'Assemblée. Rukia eut un sourire tendu.

-Kurosaki Ichigo n'était qu'un humain lorsque je l'ai rencontré, dit-elle. Son reiatsu était resté extrêmement discret jusqu'à mon arrivée à Karakura. Ce jour-là, il a touché une fille fantôme pour la première fois de sa vie, et son énergie spirituelle s'est brutalement révélée. Deux Hollows sont alors apparus pour le dévorer, et le deuxième a réussi à me blesser. Du coup, j'ai voulu lui donner la moitié de mes pouvoirs pour lui permettre de défendre sa famille. Mais il a tout pris. (Elle eut un sourire lointain). Par la suite, j'ai été condamnée à mort, et Ichigo a été blessé par Onii-Sama, qui lui a enlevé mes pouvoirs. Il a donc éveillé son propre pouvoir de Shinigami avant de pénétrer le Seireitei et de venir affronter le Sokyokû. C'est à cette occasion qu'il s'est battu contre Onii-Sama et Zaraki-taichou. (Elle fit une pause, son regard errant sur les élèves). Il a tué Aizen, oui, nous l'avons vu.

_La Peur. _

-Où est-il ? Cria une voix. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ?

_Sur leurs visages. _

Il y eut un silence. Cette fois, c'est Karin qui répondit :

-Personne ne sait où il est. Ichi-nii a décidé de partir il y a quatre mois, sans dire à qui que ce soit où il allait. Et si jamais quelqu'un découvrait où il était, je pense qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il n'en parle pas. Ichi-nii a toujours de bonnes raisons pour faire ce qu'il fait.

_Il ne voyait que ça. _

Le visage d'Ichigo se durcit en voyant les larmes que sa sœur retenait.

-Est-il vrai qu'il est mort deux fois ?

_-Itsygo ! Itsygo ! _

Silence. Rukia et Abaraï se regardèrent.

_-Nel !_

-Vous devrez poser la question à Inoue, nous… nous n'étions pas là durant son combat contre Ulquiorra.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai… _

Ichigo ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le sujet du jour était la guerre contre les Arrancars. Mais tout ce qui intéressait les apprentis Shinigamis, c'était lui. Kurosaki Ichigo. Le grand guerrier, le dernier Shinigami vivant, et le seul à avoir gagné une telle quantité de pouvoir en quelques mois à peine. Quand comprendraient-ils qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de si grand que cela mérite leur admiration ? Quand comprendraient-ils qu'il avait échoué dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris ? Il n'avait pu protéger ni sa mère, ni ses sœurs, ni ses amis, ni Soul Society… Personne. Pire ! Il était devenu dangereux pour eux tous. Il leur avait fait _peur_ ! Il y eut quelques coups secs à la porte, et une silhouette élégante s'encadra dans l'entrée. Cheveux noirs, lunettes carrées et yeux bleus, Ishida s'avança, suivi d'Orihime, dont les longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle, ses grands yeux gris irradiant la joie de vivre.

-Mon nom est Ishida Uryû, dernier de la longue lignée des Quincy, et voici Inoue Orihime, maîtresse des six fleurs d'Hibiscus, présenta Ishida. Pardon pour le retard.

_-Arrête, maintenant, Kurosaki. Il est mort, ça ne sert à rien de charcuter son cadavre. _

Ils s'installèrent à leur tour. Ichigo se raidit encore si c'était possible.

_-Kurosaki ! Arrête ou tu ne seras plus jamais humain ! _

-Inoue-san ! Cria l'imbécile qui avait déjà posé la question deux fois. Est-il vrai que Kurosaki-sama est mort deux fois ?

_Il est… trop fort… _

_-Même avec son masque… Itsygo se fait bastonner ! _

Elle le fixa un instant, prit en note l'air avide de tous les élèves, et baissa les yeux. La question lui rappelait de si tristes souvenirs… Une période de danger et de haine, de peur et de chagrin, où elle sentait le reiatsu de ses compagnons venus la sauver disparaître les uns après les autres… C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

_Des cheveux verts dont il essayait de protéger la propriétaire. Un éclair de souffrance. Le néant. Il avait perdu. Echoué. Une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas su…_

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Elle n'ajouta rien. Ishida posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, et elle lui décocha un sourire triste à travers ses larmes.

-D'autres questions ? Demanda le Quincy avec calme. Une seule à la fois, s'il vous plaît.

Une main se leva. Ishida donna la parole à l'élève d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai entendu dire… que Kurosaki-sama est à moitié Hollow ?

Les dix intervenants se raidirent. Six d'entre eux, ceux qui avaient vu Ichigo perdre le contrôle, pâlirent. Et Ichigo la retrouva. La Peur. Dans leurs yeux. Les élèves ne la verraient pas, ils étaient trop inexpérimentés. Mais lui pouvait la voir. Il serra les poings, si fort, que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau et que le sang se mit à couler à travers ses doigts serrés.

C'est Hitsugaya qui répondit :

-Kurosaki est ce que l'on appelle un Vaizard, un Shinigami qui a obtenu des pouvoirs de Hollow.

-Mais c'est la même chose qu'un Arrancar, non ?

_OK. C'est le moment de fuir._ Décida Ichigo, qui se leva, et quitta la salle le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour vérifier, il lui sembla que personne ne l'avait vu. Une fois dehors, il alla s'installer sous son arbre, et se replia dans son monde intérieur, où il fut accueilli par un Shiro écumant de rage et un Zangetsu troublé. La pluie tombait à verses.

-Je voulais juste vivre, souffla-t-il. Vivre en paix. Et ils sont incapables de le comprendre. Ils viennent remuer les souvenirs de la guerre jusqu'ici. C'est une conspiration, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sombre.

-De quel droit viennent-ils raconter notre vie à tous ces faibles ? Nous ne leur avons jamais permis ou demandé de le faire ! Comment osent-ils ! Eructa Shiro avec fureur, ses cheveux blancs plaqués sur son crâne par les torrents de pluie qui tombaient du ciel sombre.

Le garçon se laissa aller à l'étreinte ferme de Zangetsu, et tous trois s'installèrent comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois. Peu à peu, les nuages se dissipèrent, mais le temps était loin d'être idéal. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, la compagnie de son double et de son Zanpakutô réconfortant un peu Ichigo. Il fut tiré de son refuge par des hurlements hystériques. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait juste au bord de la route que ses anciens compagnons allaient prendre pour rentrer, et sur laquelle ils se trouvaient déjà, escortés par des élèves surexcités à l'idée qu'ils voyaient, avaient vu ou allaient voir des héros de la guerre, de surcroît les compagnons de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le garçon se releva, et, d'un bond de Shunpo, se posta sur un toit, pour observer ses anciens amis. Karin tenait la main d'Hitsugaya, qui avait son habituel froncement de sourcils. Ishida et Inoue marchaient l'un près de l'autre, et Ichigo se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que, à présent, ils sortent ensemble. Le garçon n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant la guerre. Renji et Rukia marchaient côte à côte, de même que Tatsuki et Keigo. Enfin venaient les deux représentants du 11e Squad, qui marchaient d'un pas égal, Hôzukimaru négligemment posé sur l'épaule d'Ikkaku, et les cheveux parfaitement brossés de Yumichika ondulant souplement au rythme de sa démarche.

Tant de jolis couples qui s'étaient formés durant son absence… Ichigo eut un sourire amer. On aurait dit que ses amis n'attendaient que son départ pour vivre à nouveau. Ils avaient raison, c'était certain… Sa présence attirait danger sur danger autour d'eux, et depuis qu'il avait découvert ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il n'avait cessé de les entraîner dans des situations plus périlleuses les unes que les autres…

Le long de la route, il vit Tsukasa, Teito et Shigeru, le premier ne cessant de sauter partout tant il était heureux de les voir, et les deux derniers, curieux de voir les amis du garçon bizarre qu'ils connaissaient de plus près. Ichigo soupira. Puis, avec un dernier regard à l'adresse de la silhouette mince de sa sœur, il s'enfuit dans un Shunpo furieux.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Note: IMPORTANT, LISEZ SVP!

Hello everybody !

Désolée de vous faire ce sale coup, moi aussi je hais les notes de l'auteur, elles prennent toujours la place d'un chapitre, et ça fait une fausse joie, mais là, c'est vraiment trèèès important, croyez-moi ! Je m'explique : Le 27 avril dernier exactement, paraissait un petit 20 minutes qui serait déterminant pour moi^^ ! Dedans, il y avait un petit encart publicitaire qui parlait d'un concours d'auteurs organisé par les éditions Michel Lafon et 20 minutes. Il fallait envoyer un manuscrit pour un public à partir de neuf ans et tout un tas d'autres critères, et cinq finalistes seraient sélectionnés avant que le grand gagnant ne soit annoncé le 4 janvier 2010 et gagne… un contrat d'édition !!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai participé, bien entendu, et… JE FAIS PARTIE DES CINQ FINALISTES ! J'ai franchi la première étape ! Donc, à part vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle, l'auteure de vos histoires préférées (car ce sont bien vos préférées, n'est-ce pas *regard dangereux et ton menaçant^^* ?) a besoin de vos votes !!

Vous pouvez aller sur google et taper **_"larançondespirates"_** et voter pour _Le Crépuscule du Chasseur_, de Marine d'ABZAC ! S'il vous plaît^^ ! Si vous n'aimez pas, votez pour un autre, mdr ! Mais l'important, c'est de participer ! Eric, Frédéric, Vipa, Marie et moi avons besoin de vous et de vos votes !

VOTEZ !

Merci d'avance de votre participation et de vos reviews sur , ça m'a vachement aidée à améliorer mon écriture et mon style, et c'est vous tous qui m'avez permis d'en arriver jusque-là !!

Bisoux à tous et à toutes et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !!

PS: Désolée, j'ai essayé de mettre un lien, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je vais essayer de le mettre sur mon profil! Allez jeter un coup d'oeil!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!! Désolée de vous avoir posé un lapin la semaine dernière, je n'ai aucune excuse, ontoni gomen na saï!  
Je viens de terminer l'anime de D. Gray Man, vraiment génialissime, l'un des meilleurs que j'aie vus jusqu'à ce jour!! J'espère qu'une deuxième saison va bientôt sortir et en attendant, je pense me rabattre sur le manga!!  
Sinon, autre chose: le concours du nouvel auteur jeunesse. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi (ou qui ont voté tout court, remarquez^^!)! Mais ceux qui ont voté pour moi ont droit à un joli sourire en prime, lol!! Le lien, pour ceux qui n'y sont pas encore allés^^ est sur mon profil! Jetez un coup d'oeil!  
Et maintenant... le chapitre 11 de L'Académie!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Ichigo arriva à son cours de Hakuda, il y eut un silence général dans la salle, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en voyant la franche hostilité que certains manifestaient. Il s'approcha de ses trois amis, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

-La rumeur a couru que tu avais quitté la salle de conférence hier, pendant l'intervention des participants à la guerre. Et… certains ont pris ça pour une marque d'hostilité envers Kurosaki Ichigo.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et vit qu'ils attendaient tous sa réponse. Alors, ne pouvant pas se retenir, il éclata de rire.

-Sérieusement ? Fit-il entre deux hoquets. Ils croient que je suis hostile à Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-A ses amis, aussi. Ils pensent que tu es jaloux.

Les regards de ses amis étaient graves. Ichigo cessa de rire. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix blanche.

-Jaloux ? Moi ?

Et il s'assit. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention aux doigts pointés sur lui, aux chuchotements et aux regards qui restaient obstinément fixés sur son dos. Il entendit quelques bribes de conversation, et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'efforçant de ne pas entendre ce que les autres disaient de lui.

-… Rire de maniaque…

-… Jaloux…

-… Bizarre…

-… Perdu son œil dans une bagarre…

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de passer à la pratique, Aya le détailla de la tête aux pieds, nota les cernes apocalyptiques qu'il avait, et le dispensa d'exercice, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il alla s'installer dans les gradins du stade, et s'allongea le plus confortablement possible, pour s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

_-Tu gagnes cette manche… Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais je reviendrai. Et lorsque ce sera le moment, je te ferai subir le même sort que la Soul Society a fait subir à mes troupes. Je reviendrai… _

_Une silhouette blanche émergeait lentement de l'obscurité. Ichigo pouvait à présent distinguer les cheveux bruns et les yeux sombres de l'homme, son élégante démarche et la garde verte de son Zanpakutô. Derrière lui, une autre personne, plus petite. Il ne pouvait en distinguer que deux orbes verts. _

_-J'arrive, Kurosaki Ichigo… J'arrive… Chaque jour… plus près de toi… Et je les détruirai… Je les détruirai… TOUS ! _

* * *

Ichigo se redressa brutalement, son Zanpakutô dégainé à la main, les yeux grands ouverts, juste à temps pour voir une silhouette floue s'éloigner de lui d'un pas de Shunpo. Un cliquetis lui apprit que son bras tremblait tellement, que Zangetsu tressautait dangereusement dans sa main.

-Shirosaki ?

Il leva des yeux hagards, et vit qu'Aya se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, l'air inquiet. Et il réalisa alors qu'il avait failli la tuer. L'habitude de la guerre, son incapacité à dormir sur ses deux oreilles et la nécessité constante qu'ils avaient de se tenir sur le qui-vive et d'être prêts à réagir à la moindre alerte, lui avaient fait brandir son Zanpakutô à son réveil, manquant ainsi massacrer son professeur, venue vérifier qu'il allait bien après l'avoir vu se débattre dans son sommeil.

-Senseï…

Il avait l'air égaré, perdu…, pensa-t-elle. Son unique œil était rouge de fatigue, et il avait tellement serré les doigts autour de la garde de son Zanpakutô que ses jointures étaient blanches, et que du sang s'écoulait de sa paume sur la pierre blanche des gradins. Son bras tremblait, réalisa-t-elle, et sa bouche était crispée, tout son corps dénonçant la peur panique qui l'avait envahie durant son sommeil.

-Je suis… Pardonnez-moi… J'ai…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shirosaki, ça va aller… Est-ce que…est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le garçon réalisa que toute la classe le fixait avec horreur. Il ferma les yeux, accablé, et saisit le fourreau de Zangetsu, que lui tendait gentiment Aya. D'une main tremblante, il rangea le Zanpakutô noir et pourpre, et sentit le malaise de Shiro en lui, qui tentait de le réconforter. L'adolescent se leva, et s'inclina devant son professeur.

-Excusez-moi, senseï… Les réflexes, ajouta-t-il plus bas, mais il y eut un gloussement incrédule parmi les élèves.

-Les réflexes ? Répéta une fille d'une voix rendue aigue par l'angoisse. Quels réflexes ? Où aurais-tu pu gagner des réflexes aussi agressifs ? Tu es dérangé, Shirosaki !

Il ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers elle, et la fixa de son œil unique. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur, et il eut un sourire amer. Après quoi, il se retourna vers Aya, qui lui dit :

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Pas sans faire de cauchemars, répondit-il à voix si basse qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Ça réduit le temps de beaucoup.

Il eut un sourire sombre, mais son front ne s'éclaircit pas. Ils se retournèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et virent Ukitake entrer dans le stade. Hanatarou se tenait près de lui. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant le garçon, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais ne dit rien, et reprit son chemin vers eux. Chacun s'inclina respectueusement devant les nouveaux arrivants.

-J'ai envoyé Irata chercher quelqu'un au 4e Squad, expliqua Aya. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

Le garçon baissa la tête.

-Oui… Merci, Haruko-senseï.

Et il s'éloigna en compagnie des deux Shinigamis. Deux yeux jaunes le suivirent alors qu'il sortait.

* * *

Lorsque la porte du bureau d'Ukitake se referma, les trois Shinigamis s'assirent, et Hanatarou s'empressa autour des paumes ensanglantées de l'adolescent aux cheveux teints. Une fois que les blessures d'Ichigo eurent été guéries, le garçon remercia le guérisseur, puis se tourna vers Ukitake, qui demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, des réflexes. J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je me suis réveillé avec Zangetsu à la main. J'imagine que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous ne sommes plus au Hueco Mundo.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-D'Aizen. (Il releva les yeux, et fixa un regard suppliant sur le directeur). Il est toujours en vie, Ukitake-san. Je sais que personne ne veut le croire, mais c'est la vérité. Ça paraît fou et paranoïaque, mais…

Il eut un geste vague de la main. Ukitake hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Tu as essayé de le leur dire, mais ils n'ont pas voulu te croire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo opina.

-Hanatarou va te donner des somnifères pour remédier à tes insomnies. Je suis loin d'être assez puissant pour vaincre Aizen, et s'il est accompagné, je pense que j'aurais suffisamment de quoi faire avec l'Espada, quel qu'il soit… Tu as besoin d'être en forme si tu veux pouvoir l'affronter et en ressortir vivant.

Hanatarou tendit un sachet à Ichigo, qui le prit avec reconnaissance.

-Ukitake-san… pourquoi avoir autorisé… cette conférence, hier ? Et pourquoi y avait-il tant d'humains ?

Le capitaine posa sur lui un regard plein de compassion.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous qui ait pu te pousser à t'isoler comme ça, Ichigo-kun. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne crois pas que rester seul et fuir ton passé t'aide en quelque manière que ce soit.

Ichigo se leva.

-Donc, vous avez fait ça dans l'espoir qu'ils me reconnaîtraient, hurleraient mon nom en plein milieu de l'Académie, et que nous serions à nouveau bons amis ? Comme si de rien n'était ? (Furieux, il se dirigea vers la porte). Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, Ukitake-_taichou_. Je l'ai mûrement pesée, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que je m'éloigne quelques temps. Que j'apprenne à maîtriser mon pouvoir et à utiliser d'autres techniques de combat que le Zanjutsu. Je ne _veux pas_ que qui que ce soit sache que je suis là ! Cinq personnes sont déjà au courant, et c'est deux de trop !

Et, sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers son cours de Houhou pratique, et frappa trois coups secs à la porte avant d'entrer… et de se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux grands yeux dorés et félins qui se fixèrent sur lui avec un plaisir manifeste, un grand sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde qui passait sur son visage à la peau sombre. Le garçon retint avec peine une exclamation de surprise, marmonna une excuse à l'adresse du professeur, et alla s'asseoir à sa place. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, derrière Yoruichi, la silhouette menue de Soi Fon. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce que les deux Shinigamis faisaient là, et écouta avec attention ce que disait l'enseignant :

-Comme je le disais avant que Shirosaki daigne nous honorer de sa présence, fit celui-ci d'un ton suintant d'ironie, Shihouin Yoruichi-sama et Soi Fon-taichou sont venues nous faire une démonstration de ce qu'est le Shunpo de haut niveau. Vous allez donc vous mettre deux par deux, et pratiquer comme à l'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire que vous allez jouer au chat. (Il y eut quelques grognements, qu'il ignora royalement avant de poursuivre). Yoruichi-sama, choisissez votre partenaire…

Elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, son sourire en coin annonçant dès le départ à Ichigo sur qui se porterait son choix, et s'arrêta sur lui. Un rictus s'élargissant sur son visage, elle pointa un doigt presque sadique sur lui.

-Shiro-chan.

Le garçon grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien, et s'inclina bien bas, feignant la reconnaissance, l'admiration et le respect. Les groupes se formèrent, et bientôt, tous étaient dans les airs, un élève sur deux ayant un gant couvert de peinture rouge à la main, avec lequel il était supposé tacher son partenaire. Bien entendu, grogna intérieurement Ichigo, Yoruichi avait le gant, et lui était supposé fuir alors qu'il lui manquait 50% de son reiatsu… Yoruichi s'approcha de lui, et jeta un regard critique sur les élèves, dont une bonne partie était déjà essoufflée après quelques pas seulement, puis elle lui dit :

-Enlève ton bandeau, Ichigo. On va leur faire une petite démonstration…

-Et ma couverture ? Protesta-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le dévisagea :

-Bah, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu t'es entraîné pendant les cours que tu loupais…

Il roula des yeux :

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire à expliquer comment j'arrive à te tenir tête ? N'importe quoi…

-Je sais que tu m'adores, se moqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ta petite démonstration avec Soi Fon, plutôt ? Grogna-t-il.

-Pas drôle, fit-elle.

Et, d'un geste sec, elle arracha le bandeau mangeur de reiatsu, et le lança à Soi Fon, qui le rattrapa sans mal. Là-haut, tous les élèves étaient couverts de peinture rouge et essoufflés.

-Descendez de là ! Aboya Soi Fon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous au sol, Yoruichi lança un sourire lumineux à Ichigo, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de hocher la tête. Elle disparut. Lui aussi. Au début, ils se contentèrent de pas mineurs, faciles, que même les étudiants pouvaient suivre du regard. Mais bientôt, la cadence s'accéléra, et la majorité des élèves ne vit plus que de vagues images brouillées par la vitesse.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui, et vit la silhouette de Yoruichi foncer vers lui. Sans hésiter, il se rua vers le coin opposé de la salle, et repartit vers le coin inférieur gauche, avant de s'arrêter un instant et d'étudier la situation. Yoruichi se matérialisa derrière lui, la main tendue vers lui… Le garçon esquiva, et repartit. De point en point, ils se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un long moment. Aucun d'eux n'était à pleine puissance, loin s'en faut, mais un grand sourire ne tarda pas à s'épanouir sur leurs visages, et Yoruichi retrouva avec plaisir l'élève motivé et vivant qu'elle avait entraîné et qui avait battu le record historique de durée d'obtention du Bankaï. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle l'avait attrapé lorsqu'elle se matérialisa devant lui alors qu'il était en pleine course, mais il inversa ses appuis, freinant des quatre fers, et se propulsa sur les mains, arrachant une exclamation au professeur :

-Inversion des appuis et Shunpo sur les mains… C'est une technique d'un niveau presque jamais atteint !

-Vous y arrivez, vous, senseï ? Demanda Tsukasa.

Il ne put que secouer la tête en réponse, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

-Stupéfiant, souffla-t-il.

-Oi, Yoruichi-san ! Dit Ichigo tout en bougeant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à en finir, tu ne crois pas ? Ils ne doivent certainement plus être capable de nous voir, en bas !

Elle apparut, juste à côté de lui, et susurra :

-Qu'on en finisse ? D'accord !

Il voulut éviter… CLAC ! Elle lui colla sa main dans la poitrine, et il partit en arrière sous la violence du coup, ne se retenant de s'écraser au sol que de justesse.

-Mon uniforme, grogna-t-il. Je n'en ai pas cinquante !

Yoruichi agita une main encore pleine de peinture, et eut un rictus machiavélique.

-Tu aurais préféré sur la figure, peut-être ?

Le garçon leva les bras pour se protéger le visage.

-Noooooon ! Pitié !

Elle rit, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Le garçon se raidit, ouvrit un œil… Et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ladite épaule n'était pas couverte de peinture rouge. Mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère le prévint de se méfier, et il esquissa un pas de Shunpo… juste à temps. La main dégoulinante de rouge de l'ancienne capitaine du 2e Squad ne toucha que le vide, mais projeta tout de même des gouttes de peinture sur son visage.

-YORUICHI! Hurla-t-il, agacé, en se frottant la joue, ce qui ne fit qu'étaler la peinture, tandis qu'elle s'amusait à lui en mettre plein les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu, dans un geste _affectueux_.

Scotchés, les élèves, le professeur et Soi Fon regardèrent la grande Shihouin Yoruichi faire tourner en bourrique un élève de première année aux cheveux blancs rougis de peinture et au visage également écarlate, et qui essayait vainement de se débarrasser d'elle par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Enfin, après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, la porte s'ouvrit devant Ukitake, qui s'arrêta net, interloqué par l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les deux protagonistes s'interrompirent en pleine gesticulation, à demi-tournés vers lui, et Yoruichi, qui était perchée sur les épaules d'Ichigo, agita la main :

-Yo ! Jushirô ! Comment va ?

-Yoruichi-san… Bien. Vous aussi, j'ai l'impression…

Il jeta un regard torve à Ichigo, et elle descendit lestement de son perchoir. Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais elle n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de le laisser aller.

-C'est un très bon élève, Ukitake ! Il fera un excellent capitaine ! Je le veux dans mon unité !

-Euh… Vous n'avez pas d'unité, Yoruichi-san, remarqua Ukitake.

Elle ne se rembrunit qu'à peine.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Quel dommage ! Bah, je suis sûre que Soi Fon s'en occupera trèèèès bien !

Ichigo posa un regard épouvanté sur la capitaine du 2e Squad, qui fixa sur lui un regard noir, et il sentit un frisson lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale. Il était au moins rassuré sur un point, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'intégrer le Squad de la petite capitaine, ce dont il n'avait par ailleurs strictement aucune envie.

* * *

**Enters Yoruichi!! Haha!!  
****Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre!!  
Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
Désolée s'il y avait des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue avant de poster, je l'avoue avec beaucoup de honte *rougit*^^!****  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
****Et plein de bisoux à tous et à toutes!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!! Désolée de vous avoir posé un lapin la semaine dernière, mais en fait, j'étais en concours blanc, j'ai totalisé 35h d'épreuves en une semaine, Gaaaaah^^! Bref... Voilà quand même un nouveau chapitre en cours de semaine en guise de cadeau de Noël, mdr!!  
Et maintenant... le chapitre 12 de L'Académie!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Ichigo sortit du stade, et fit mine d'aller aux douches, mais une fois que ses camarades y furent entrés, il en ressortit aussi sec, et partit en Shunpo rejoindre Yoruichi. Elle l'attendait près d'une source chaude à quelque distance de l'Académie, perchée sur un rocher, ses longues jambes pendant dans le vide. Il la contempla un instant, ses cheveux violets flottant au vent, puis s'avança vers elle. Elle gloussa :

-Heureusement que je n'en n'ai pas mis sur ton pantalon, rit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, et elle redevint sérieuse, avant de se glisser souplement vers lui, et d'ouvrir sa veste avec douceur, pour la lui retirer. Le garçon entra dans l'eau, et elle lui frictionna doucement les cheveux et le corps, faisant partir la peinture et lui administrant un massage qui eut le don de détendre ses muscles crispés par l'effort et la tension qu'il accumulait à force de ne pas dormir.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle finalement en appliquant un baume réparateur sur son œil mort après lui avoir enlevé le bandeau, qui échoua sur une roche au soleil, les morceaux de cuir mangeurs de reiatsu s'agitant au soleil.

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, avoua-t-il d'un ton morne.

-Des cauchemars ?

-Aizen.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, et intensifia son massage.

-Ça fera bientôt six mois, dit-il. Il reprend des forces. Un jour, il reviendra. Il se rapproche, et…

-Tu le vaincras, Ichigo, le réconforta Yoruichi en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu en as largement les moyens. La dernière fois, tu ne maîtrisais pas le Kidou ou le Gran Rey Cero. Tu n'étais pas en paix avec toi-même… Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Il la dévisagea un instant, puis détourna les yeux.

-Je ne suis plus le même qu'alors, Yoruichi. J'ai changé.

Elle l'obligea à la regarder, et il découvrit une intensité nouvelle dans ses prunelles flamboyantes.

-Pour moi, dit-elle avec ardeur, tu es resté le même. Tu es un homme sur qui on peut compter, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu es un ami fidèle et un frère loyal. Un guerrier féroce et efficace. Un survivant. Et surtout… tu es un homme qui n'a pas laissé les horreurs de la guerre corrompre son cœur.

Il l'observait, hypnotisé. Et là, ils prirent deux décisions opposées : elle se pencha en avant et lui leva la tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, tandis que la jeune femme enfouissait ses doigts dans la tignasse du garçon, qui, de son côté, l'attira contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle posa ses mains fines sur ses épaules, et, les yeux plongés dans son unique œil, dans le brun duquel elle percevait de la confusion et une peur diffuse, aussi :

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Cachés derrière leur rocher, une dizaine d'élèves échangèrent des regards effarés.

-Incroyable !

-Ils se sont embrassés !

-Mais ils se connaissent à peine !

-Attendez…

La voix était autoritaire. Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Kasumi-Oji Shomamura déplia sa longue silhouette, et resserra sa queue de cheval.

-Que savons-nous de Shirosaki Ichiru ? Il est étrange. Il dort peu, se réveille avec son Zanpakutô à la main. Son Zanpakutô n'a pas changé d'apparence lorsqu'il l'a animé, et il a eu droit au plus beau de tous, le seul qui était réellement unique parmi tous ceux qu'on nous a distribués. Il est couvert de cicatrices, a perdu un œil, et maîtrise parfaitement le Shunpo. Il connaît Kuchiki Rukia et ma cousine, et est régulièrement dispensé de pratique de Zanjutsu et de Hakuda. Il a quitté la conférence qui se tenait au sujet de la guerre contre les Arrancars… et ses cheveux sont teints !

-Comment ça ? Demanda une fille aux cheveux tenus en couettes.

Il pointa un doigt sur l'endroit où Ichigo était à présent sorti de l'eau, et où Yoruichi lui avait mis une serviette sur les épaules. L'eau était à présent d'une teinte rosâtre, mélange entre la peinture rouge de l'exercice de Shunpo et la teinture blanche des cheveux du garçon, que son bain avait fait partir, laissant place à l'orange flamboyant qui était la couleur naturelle de sa crinière ébouriffée. Les apprentis Shinigamis hoquetèrent.

-Impossible !

-Ce serait…

-Kurosaki Ichigo-sama ?

Tous se retournèrent en direction du couple, observant avec attention le jeune homme.

-Mais personne n'a dit qu'il avait perdu un œil pendant la guerre ! Et son Zanpakutô…

-Est scellé. Et personne n'a dit qu'il l'avait perdu pendant la guerre… Peut-être est-ce arrivé après. Un attentat, ou quelque chose dans le genre, sans doute.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo et Yoruichi étaient allongés l'un près de l'autre, savourant la chaleur du soleil, les cicatrices du garçon mises en valeur par l'éclairage.

-Réfléchissez, reprit Shomamura. Kurosaki Karin a dit que personne ne savait où il était, et qu'il avait disparu quatre mois avant la conférence. Or, c'est précisément le moment où Shirosaki Ichiru est arrivé à l'Académie ! Et puis…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ils levèrent les yeux, surpris par les trois personnes qui se trouvaient là. Teito et Tsukasa étaient sur la défensive, alors que Shigeru, un peu en retrait, les dévisageait avec méfiance.

-Shirosaki ne s'appelle pas Shirosaki, assena Shomamura pour toute réponse. C'est Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Et comment es-tu parvenu à cette conclusion ? Fit une nouvelle voix.

Ils se relevèrent brutalement. Ichigo se tenait devant eux, ses cheveux ébouriffés encore dégoutants d'eau, ses cicatrices ressortant selon une terrifiante mosaïque sur sa peau. Il tenait Zangetsu à la main.

-Tu nous espionnais, peut-être ? L'observation s'est révélée intéressante ?

Shomamura se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Assez, oui. Nous en étions donc arrivés au point où nous comprenions qui se cache sous le masque de Shirosaki.

Yoruichi apparut aux côtés du garçon.

-C'est très mal-élevé, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. J'aurais cru que les membres de la famille Kasumi-Oji étaient mieux éduqués que ça, de nos jours.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que nous entendions notre senseï dire que Shirosaki peut rivaliser avec vous et maîtriser des techniques très difficiles de Shunpo sans réagir, Yoruichi-sama, protesta calmement Shomamura.

Elle sourit.

-Bon garçon. (Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Ichigo, et demanda). Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il les scruta de son unique œil, et secoua la tête.

-Aucune idée. Je ne les connais pas, sauf lui, et encore, c'est parce qu'il a essayé de me piquer Zangetsu. (Il eut un rictus narquois en se rappelant la scène). Mais Lurichiyo l'aime bien.

-C'est tout ? (Il acquiesça). Ce n'est pas suffisant. Désolée, mais il est hors de question qu'aucun d'entre vous se rappelle de tout ce que vous avez vu alors que nous n'avons aucune garantie que vous n'allez pas aller le crier sur les toits dès que nous aurons le dos tourné. Ichigo tient à avoir la paix, voyez-vous…

Elle sortit un modificateur de mémoire, et l'activa. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle vit que le garçon avait fait bouger ses trois amis, et haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Ils savaient déjà, expliqua le jeune Shinigami. Ils ne diront rien.

Elle opina du chef, puis emmena les douze curieux loin de là, avant de revenir.

-Il faut que je te reteigne les cheveux, dit-elle. Ou ta couverture ne fera pas long feu.

Il se laissa faire, et un instant plus tard, il était doté d'une tignasse blanche à en faire pâlir Hitsugaya d'envie. Ensuite, le garçon regarda l'horizon, et eut un léger soupir.

-Le soleil commence déjà à décliner… Il va falloir que je rentre à l'Académie…

-Sois prudent, Ichigo. Il ne va pas tarder à refaire surface. Et il attendra que tu sois seul, sans allié assez puissant pour tenir tête à l'Espada qui le suit. Les élèves ne sont rien pour lui, pas plus que les professeurs.

-Ukitake-san…

-Ukitake n'est pas toujours à l'Académie, il doit aussi s'occuper de sa division. (Elle sembla hésiter, puis demanda). Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Le regard du garçon se fit lointain.

-Non. Et je ne les ai pas sentis non plus. (Saisissant la lueur moqueuse qui s'éveillait dans le regard doré de la déesse du Shunpo, il ajouta). Je me suis amélioré, pourtant !

Elle gloussa.

-Bah, a priori, ils ne sont pas faciles à abattre. Ils font largement le poids contre un Espada seul. Et Neliel est beaucoup plus réfléchie que Grimmjow.

Il opina, et ils se séparèrent, le garçon rentrant à l'Académie avec ses trois amis. En chemin, Tsukasa, qui n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards furtifs, explosa :

-Alors, tu sors avec Yoruichi-sama ?

Ichigo s'arrêta net, et se gratta la tête d'un geste que ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de le voir esquisser lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

-Eh bien… J'imagine que oui.

Shigeru lui assena un coup de poing joueur sur le bras, et leva un pouce en l'air, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

-Merci, Shigeru, rit-il.

Les deux autres le fixèrent, stupéfaits de voir le changement de son expression. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, il semblait… vivant.

-Tu attends des nouvelles de quelqu'un ?

Ichigo se rembrunit.

-Oui. Deux amis. Ils sont partis en mission de reconnaissance. Et je n'ai pas eu de signe de vie depuis leur départ.

Il y eut un silence, aucun des trois jeunes gens n'osant encore insister et poser la question qui les tourmentaient : de qui Yoruichi parlait-elle en disant que quelqu'un attendrait que Kurosaki soit seul pour revenir ?

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, il y eut un silence de plomb, chacun se tournant vers eux. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le modificateur de mémoires avait-il bien fonctionné ?

-Oi ! Shirosaki ! (Apparemment, il avait marché…) Il paraît que Yoruichi-sama t'a choisi comme partenaire de Shunpo ?

Le garçon acquiesça avec raideur. _Merci, oh, merci, Yoruichi. Juste ce que je voulais éviter…_

-Ils disent que tu lui as tenu tête pendant un bon quart d'heure !

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un quart d'heure ? Ce minuscule instant avait en fait duré quinze minutes ?

-Eto… un quart d'heure ? Ils exagèrent, c'est impossible ! Fit-il. Quelques minutes, tout au plus !

-Comment t'as fait ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis entraîné en-dehors des cours. Et elle n'allait certainement pas à fond…

Le silence retomba, alors qu'il s'installait à une table et commençait à manger. Les conversations renaquirent au cours du repas, et l'adolescent fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, même s'il en connaissait très bien le sujet.

* * *

**Ouch! Ichigo a eu chaud! Et ça y est, c'est officiel, il sort avec Yoruichi! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
Désolée s'il y avait des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue avant de poster, je l'avoue avec beaucoup de honte *rougit*^^!  
Merry Christmas!! Joyeux Noël!! Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes!! Et merci pour vos reviews!!  
Plein de bisoux!!****  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there, everybody! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël! Moi, je crois bien que c'était le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu!! Vous pouvez encore (enfin, je crois^^) voter pour le concours du nouvel auteur jeunesse en tapant "larançondespirates" sur google! Mon roman, c'est le Crépucule du Chasseur^^! Les résultats seront donnés le 4 janvier (oscours, sauvez-moi!!!)!!  
A part ça, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Bisoux à tous et bonne année (un peu en avance, je sais, mais bon...)! Et le chapitre 190 de D. Gray Man est enfin sorti! YES!  
Enjoy and Review Bleach: L'Académie 13th chapter!!**

Chapitre 13 :

Les cours reprirent selon leur rythme habituel. Ils enchaînaient cours de théorie et cours de pratique. Un jour, leur professeur de Zanjutsu leur annonça que, le lendemain, ils iraient effectuer leur première mission dans le monde réel, contre de vrais Hollows. Ichigo grimaça, mais se contenta d'espérer qu'il ne soit pas assigné à Karakura. Ce jour-là, les couloirs bruissèrent de conversations surexcitées au sujet de l'expédition du lendemain, les élèves n'en pouvant plus d'attendre que le moment de leur premier affrontement contre un Hollow arrive. Ichigo ne dit rien, et se contenta de se coucher en silence, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rassemblèrent devant l'Académie, sabre au côté, et rejoignirent sagement une grille Senkaï. Et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le monde réel… Ichigo retint un juron. Il avait fallu qu'ils débouchent pile sur Karakura. Aya les emmena sur un toit, et expliqua :

-Bien. Nous sommes à Karakura…

-La ville natale de Kurosaki-sama ! Cria un élève surexcité. Peut-être que nous le verrons !

Aya lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Je peux continuer ? Bien. Je disais donc que nous sommes à Karakura. J'ai choisi cette ville car elle est pleine d'individus spirituellement actifs, et que les Hollows y sont de ce fait plus nombreux qu'ailleurs. Le champ d'exercice s'étend sur un terrain de foot auquel je vais vous mener. Avec ceci (elle montra un appât qui sembla désagréablement familier à Ichigo), je vais faire venir des Hollows. Vous devrez les éliminer. Toutes les techniques sont permises. Je serai là pour superviser les opérations, bien entendu. Une barrière de protection a été mise en place autour du champ. Suivez-moi.

Ils se mirent en mouvement, et arrivèrent bientôt au terrain d'exercices. Ichigo eut un haut-le-cœur. C'était le terrain où sa sœur avait coutume de s'entraîner au foot avec ses amis.

-Prêts ? Claironna Aya. C'est parti !

Elle éparpilla l'appât. Il ne se passa rien. Les élèves attendirent en silence, regardant autour d'eux, puis, subitement, deux Hollows apparurent. Aya donna le signal, et deux élèves se ruèrent vers eux, avant de les éliminer avec quelques difficultés. L'exercice se poursuivit de la sorte, les élèves Shinigamis attaquant les Hollows au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient. Mais alors que le tour d'Ichigo allait arriver, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Les deux déchirures qui s'étaient créées dans le ciel se résorbèrent, pour laisser place à une unique marque, d'où émergea une tête monstrueuse. Et, au même instant, un cri se fit entendre, et les Shinigamis baissèrent la tête, pour voir une fillette et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs faire face à un énorme Menos. Les deux suivants voulurent se précipiter pour éliminer le Hollow, mais Aya les saisit au collet, et siffla :

-Vous êtes pas malades ? C'est un Menos de catégorie supérieure !

-Un Menos Grande ?

Ichigo s'avança.

-Je m'en occupe, senseï. Occupez-vous des étudiants.

Elle acquiesça, et il dégaina Zangetsu, ignorant les hoquets de surprise et les cris outragés de ceux de ses camarades de classe que la familiarité avec laquelle il avait parlé à Aya choquait. Sans un mot, il effectua un pas de Shunpo, et opposa Zangetsu au poing monstrueux que le Menos s'apprêtait à abattre sur Karin et Tatsuki. Il y eut une succession de cris de la part de ses condisciples, persuadés qu'il avait été écrasé par le choc. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il entendit un murmure :

-Sh…Shinigami…

Il se retourna à demi vers Karin et Tatsuki, et vit les yeux de sa sœur s'élargir lorsqu'elle vit son bandeau.

-Yo ! Fit-il avec un demi-sourire. On dirait que vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous passer de moi, ici ! (Tatsuki voulut dire quelques chose, mais il leva la main). Je m'occupe de celui-ci et je suis à vous !

Il se retourna vers le Menos, et, d'un simple geste du bras, le repoussa en arrière avant de bondir dans les airs. A mi-course, il vit le Menos charger un Cero, et tendit la main :

-Voie de la destruction n°90 : Le Cercueil noir !

Une immense prison noire s'abattit sur le Hollow, qui eut un hurlement affreux avant de disparaître. Ichigo se laissa retomber au sol, et eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

-Ha ! C'était trop facile.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa sœur et son amie d'enfance, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le poing de cette dernière, qui s'enfonça dans son visage avec un craquement écœurant. Le garçon tituba en arrière, porta la main à sa joue endolorie, puis reporta son attention sur Tatsuki et hurla :

-Bon sang ! C'était pour quoi, ça, Tatsuki ! Ça va pas, non ?

Pour toute réponse, elle le saisit au collet :

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, en partant à l'Académie ? Je peux savoir ?

Il y eut un léger frissonnement dans l'air, et le garçon l'obligea à lâcher prise avant de tourner sur lui-même, les yeux clos.

-OI ! ICHIGO ! TU M'ECOUTES, OUI ?

Il leva la main.

-Rentre chez toi avec Karin.

-Ichi-nii…

-Dépêchez-vous ! C'est dangereux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, cracha Tatsuki. C'est pour te débarrasser de nous, ça ?

Le garçon passa la main sur son Zanpakutô, le relâchant et le laissant reprendre son habituelle forme Shikaï.

-Impossible ! Fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

-KUROSAKI !

Il reporta son attention sur Tatsuki et Karin, et vit que cette dernière le dévisageait avec incompréhension et chagrin. Le garçon s'accroupit.

-Karin. Je suis désolé. Il fallait que je parte, tu comprends ? Mon pouvoir… il arrive que je perde le contrôle. Alors je suis parti pour essayer de mettre moins de monde en danger. Je t'en prie, rentre à la maison. Des gens arrivent, des gens qui sont si puissants que nous avons subi d'énormes pertes en les éradiquant. Mettez-vous à l'abri.

-Shirosaki !

Il se retourna vers les Shinigamis, toujours dans les airs, et alla se poster devant Aya.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shirosaki ?

Le garçon raffermit sa prise sur Zangetsu.

-Un Arrancar arrive. Je vais m'en occuper. A mon avis, ce n'est pas un Espada, ou son reiatsu serait plus puissant.

-Tu vas t'en occuper ? D'un Arrancar ? Cria une voix derrière lui. Il va te rayer de la carte en une demi-seconde, oui !

Le garçon se retourna, et croisa le regard du type. Chacun avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Crois ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le terrain, et vit que Tatsuki et Karin étaient toujours là. Il jura à voix basse.

-Bon sang, Tatsuki, cria-t-il, un Arrancar arrive ! Dégagez de là ! Je ne peux pas protéger à la fois le ciel et la terre !

Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air décidé, tandis que Karin avançait d'un pas. Le garçon jura derechef, avant de descendre, et de les ramener vers le groupe de Shinigamis.

-Si jamais je ne suis pas capable d'empêcher nos reiatsus d'arriver jusqu'ici… Je compte sur vous pour les en protéger, Aya-Senseï.

Elle acquiesça. Teito s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas vraiment te battre contre cet Arrancar ?

Le garçon opina, puis se retourna, alors que le reiatsu qu'il sentait approcher depuis un moment déjà s'immobilisait près d'eux. L'Arrancar était mince, élégant. Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, et les yeux bleus. La partie droite de son visage était partiellement couverte d'un longiligne morceau de masque de Hollow. Ichigo lui fit face, et avança de quelques pas.

-Oh ? J'avais cru sentir le reiatsu de ce Shinigami représentant, et pourtant je ne vois qu'une bande de morveux d'apprentis ? (Il posa sur Karin et Tatsuki un regard gourmand). Mais… n'est-ce pas la chère amie de Kurosaki Ichigo et sa petite sœur adorée ? Tout s'arrange ! (Il eut un geste enamouré, et fit, la bouche en cœur). Alors je vais vous tuer toutes les deux ! Je pense que ça devrait suffire comme punition pour avoir tué Ichimaru-sama, non ?

Ichigo fit un pas en avant, et l'Arrancar reporta son attention sur lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un étudiant borgne qui se prend pour un Shinigami ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce couteau de boucher que tu as à la main, petit ? Tu pourrais te blesser, c'est très dangereux quand on ne sait pas s'en servir, tu sais !

Ichigo eut un sourire carnassier.

-Tu es vraiment encore plus nul que je croyais, Arrancar, si tu ne sais même pas reconnaître mon reiatsu !

L'autre passa un regard critique sur lui.

-Sous-entendrais-tu que tu es Kurosaki Ichigo ? (Il éclata de rire. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, vexé). Impossible, impossible ! (Il chantonnait en agitant la main comme pour écarter une mouche). Kurosaki a les cheveux orange ! Et il n'est pas borgne ! Hahahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Un étudiant qui se prend pour cet humain…

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux, et annula le sort de Kidou qui les maintenait blancs. L'autre s'arrêta brutalement de rire, et posa sur lui un regard halluciné.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moqua Ichigo. Tu es nul.

Et il se rua en avant. L'Arrancar n'eut que le temps de dégainer son Zanpakutô pour parer le coup, et le choc le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne parvienne à se stabiliser. Les deux adversaires échangèrent ensuite une série de coups paresseux, s'analysant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, l'Arrancar repousse Ichigo jusqu'à sa position première, à savoir juste devant les Shinigamis.

-T'as l'intention de m'analyser jusqu'à quand, exactement, Shinigami ? Se moqua l'Arrancar.

Ichigo sourit.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Je ne vais pas tarder à devenir sérieux, alors fais-en autant !

L'autre ricana.

-Montre-moi ton Bankaï ! Et je te montre mon Resurrección !

Ichigo rit.

-Tu plaisantes ? Prouve-moi d'abord que tu en es digne ! Je ne montre pas mon Bankaï à n'importe qui, comme dirait l'autre ! (Son sourire s'élargit en repensant au jour où Kuchiki Byakuya avait affirmé qu'il était né un millier d'années trop tard pour voir son Bankaï… pour le lui montrer un quart d'heure après).

Ils se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, leurs coups s'étaient faits plus rapides, plus nets et létaux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'affrontement vain, l'Arrancar projeta soudain son pied vers le visage d'Ichigo, qui contra sans problèmes.

-Hakuda, hein ? Fit-il. Parfait.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il changea de méthode, et se mit à utiliser le Shunpo pour passer derrière son adversaire, qui fit de même. Passant ainsi l'un derrière l'autre, ils ne parvinrent pourtant pas à se blesser, et Ichigo finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu, au moment même où Tatsuki hurlait :

-Bon sang, Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tue-le et qu'on en finisse !

Il ne lui jeta pas même un regard.

-Montre-moi ton Bankaï, susurra l'Arrancar. Tu as entendu ta copine, elle veut que tu en finisses rapidement avec moi !

Ichigo le repoussa.

-Personne ne me dicte ma conduite. Je combats comme je l'entends. J'ai toujours gagné de cette manière. (Il posa son énorme Zanpakutô sur son épaule, et ajouta). Toutefois, je dois reconnaître que je commence à m'ennuyer. (Il jeta un regard féroce à l'Arrancar). Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas passer en mode Resurrección ?

L'autre secoua la tête. Ichigo soupira, et ajusta sa prise sur Zangetsu.

-Bien. Tant pis pour toi.

Et il disparut. Réapparut derrière son adversaire, dont les yeux encore élargis ne lui permirent pas de saisir son mouvement. Il y eut un geyser de sang alors que Zangetsu s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, et il tomba à genoux, la main crispée sur sa blessure fatale. Ichigo réapparut devant lui, un regard plein de tristesse posé sur lui.

-Dis-moi ton nom, Arrancar, pour que je sache qui je tue.

Les yeux bleus de l'adversaire vaincu scintillèrent.

-Brasero. Et mon Zanpakutô…. S'appelle Fuego. Ce fut un honneur de te combattre… Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et il se dissipa dans les airs. Ichigo re-scella son Zanpakutô, et jeta un regard empreint de mélancolie sur le champ de bataille. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe de Shinigamis, dont les yeux s'élargirent en voyant que son regard était étrangement vide, plus encore qu'auparavant. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'un nouveau reiatsu apparaissait à la frontière de sa conscience, et il se tourna vers Yoruichi, qui tournait un regard tendre et plein de compassion vers lui.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu les as protégés, voilà tout.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je n'aime pas tuer.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je sais. J'aurais voulu t'épargner ça. Si peu de temps après la guerre… Tu as enfin décidé de révéler ton identité…

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'étais le seul à faire le poids contre un Menos Grande et un Arrancar.

Il y eut un silence. Les Shinigamis les dévisageaient, muets, écoutant de toutes leurs oreilles.

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Au sujet de Tatsuki et Karin, je veux dire.

Le garçon leur jeta un coup d'œil, et soupira.

-J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je leur dise quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur d'y gagner un crochet, pour être honnête.

Yoruichi pouffa.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas capable de tous les éviter sans même y penser !

Il rit à son tour, d'un rire bref, sec, sarcastique, pareil à un aboiement.

-C'est vrai.

-Il y a un autre moyen, si tu veux éviter qu'elle aille raconter partout où tu te caches…

Ichigo la regarda, et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il tendit la main, et elle lui donna le modificateur de souvenirs, avant que la déesse du Shunpo ne se matérialise derrière Karin, et la ramène vers son frère. Le garçon se reteignit les cheveux en blanc, puis, voyant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, déclencha le mécanisme. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Yoruichi avait déposé Tatsuki à terre, et expliquait tout à Karin à voix basse, avant de disparaître. Le garçon baissa la tête, et vit sa sœur lui jeter un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner avec son amie. Aya lui jeta un long regard, puis, comme si de rien n'était, ordonna de poursuivre l'exercice.

* * *

**Haha, Ichigo a eu l'occasion de crâner un peu, quand même^^! Et Karin a fait une apparition effective (je l'aime bien, elle est marrante, et puis je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec Hitsugaya^^!)!  
Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde!!  
Malheureusement, je n'ai pas gagné le concours! Ils ont dit que c'était trop violent pour des enfants de neuf ans, et que ça s'adressait plutôt à un public à partir de 14 ans! Tant pis! Mais, ils m'ont aussi dit que j'étais le coup de coeur de Mr. Barry Cunningham, l'éditeur qui a trouvé _Harry Potter_!! Vous imaginez?? OMG!!  
Bref, j'arrête avec ma vie, mais je voulais encore remercier toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour moi, j'ai été très touchée, et par votre vote, et par les commentaires que j'ai reçus, merci, merci, MERCI!! ça m'a vraiment fait très très chaud au coeur!  
Et maintenant les choses sérieuses...  
Le chapitre 14 de _Bleach:l'Académie_!  
Enjoy!!****  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Le lendemain et les jours suivants cette mémorable expédition, Ichigo dut subir les murmures et les chuchotements des autres élèves, qui avaient eu beau jeu de répandre l'anecdote dans l'Académie. Tsukasa lui-même ne cessait de l'interroger à ce sujet, de lui demander comment il avait pu arrêter un Cero, arrêter tous les coups sans le moindre problème, pivoter à temps pour… Le garçon avait découvert à sa grande horreur que le modificateur de souvenirs leur avait implanté dans le cerveau l'idée qu'il avait combattu tout seul une demi-douzaine de Hollows. Agaçant. Et par-dessus le marché, ses deux camarades de chambre et Shigeru, qui l'avaient déjà vu utiliser l'objet longiligne, avaient fermé les yeux au moment où il l'avait activé, et ils se rappelaient très distinctement de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux.

Ichigo passa une main lasse devant ses yeux. Il était en cours d'histoire militaire et stratégique de Soul Society. Les somnifères d'Hanatarou avaient fait leur effet, mais il recommençait à faire des cauchemars, ce qui s'avérait épuisant.

-Bien ! Nous allons passer à une classification des différents types de Hollows et des ennemis de Soul Society. Les dépliants que je vous fais passer vous donneront une idée de ce à quoi chaque race ressemble et des pouvoirs qu'elle manipule.

Ichigo saisit son dépliant, et observa les silhouettes. Elles avaient été dessinées avec art, et étaient très ressemblantes. Il grimaça en voyant que le Vaizard représenté lui ressemblait furieusement. On voyait même les cheveux orange dépasser du masque. Il y eut une exclamation parmi les élèves, alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs plaquait son doigt sur l'image de l'Arrancar.

-Senseï ! Les Arrancars… ils ont un trou de Hollow ?

Imaru jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Ichigo, qui hocha discrètement la tête.

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je crois que j'en ai vu un, l'autre jour ! Peut-être même deux !

Tsukasa, Teito et Shigeru se raidirent, et jetèrent un regard inquiet à Ichigo, qui s'était redressé, aux aguets. Deux ?

-Où ça ? Comment étaient-ils ?

-Près de l'Académie, ils étaient dans les airs, ils regardaient les bâtiments, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Mais quand ils m'ont vu, ils sont partis.

-De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Répéta Tekuda, exaspéré.

-Il y avait un homme et une femme. L'homme avait les cheveux couleur bleu acier et un trou de Hollow au milieu de l'estomac. La femme avait les cheveux verts avec des marques bizarres sur le visage. Ils avaient tous les deux des Zanpakutô et ils étaient habillés en blanc.

Imaru échangea un coup d'œil avec Ichigo, et hocha la tête. Le garçon se leva.

-Senseï, je ne me sens pas bien, est-ce que je peux sortir un instant ?

-Vas-y, Shirosaki.

L'adolescent s'extirpa de sa rangée, et gagna la porte au pas de course, se retenant avec peine de courir. Une fois le panneau repoussé, il se mit à courir, puis partit en Shunpo en direction du Dojo, suivant les deux Reiraku rose pâle qu'il pouvait percevoir en provenance du terrain d'entraînement. Il atterrit sur le toit, et n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter un coup qui l'aurait décapité.

-Zangetsu.

-Pantera.

Le garçon se releva, et sourit aux deux Arrancars qui lui faisaient face. Les cheveux verts de Neliel flottaient élégamment derrière elle, et Grimmjow, qui avait rengainé son Zanpakutô, le dévisageait avec morgue, les mains négligemment glissées dans les poches.

-Alors ?

-Il est revenu ici.

-A Soul Society ?

-Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à l'Académie. Ensuite, nous avons perdu sa trace. Mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il est toujours dans les parages et qu'il n'a pas quitté la dimension, expliqua Nel de sa voix d'enfant.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Merci. Il est accompagné ?

-Ulquiorra est avec lui. Et Halibel, aussi.

-Halibel ? La numéro 3 ?

Grimmjow approuva du chef.

-Je croyais avoir tué Ulquiorra…

-Il a un pouvoir de régénération accéléré extrêmement développé, n'oublie pas. Apparemment, Aizen a réussi à le sauver malgré la gravité des blessures que tu lui avais infligées.

Les trois hybrides se turent un instant.

-Comment est-il ? S'enquit Ichigo. Qu'ont-ils fait, pendant tout ce temps ?

Grimmjow haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Pas grand-chose. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se déplacer. A part ça, Aizen a mis très longtemps à récupérer. Même aujourd'hui, il n'est pas au sommet de sa forme. Il va encore attendre avant de sortir au grand jour, si tu veux mon avis. Il sait qu'il serait idiot de s'en prendre à toi sans avoir la pleine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

-Très bien. Rendez-vous ce soir à huit heures ici pour un entraînement, ça vous va ?

Un sourire maniaque étira les lèvres de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

-J'attendais que ça !

Ichigo eut un sourire alors que Nel acquiesçait, puis il repartit vers l'Académie, et rentra en cours. Imaru lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, auquel il répondit par la négative avant de reprendre sa place. Les nouvelles que lui avaient rapporté les deux Arrancars le tourmentèrent tout le reste de la journée. Pendant le dîner, il ne put presque rien avaler, et fixa son bol pensivement, incapable de se concentrer. Aizen était revenu. Il était à Soul Society. Pas encore très en forme, mais vivant, et résolu à l'éliminer. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était accompagné de deux Espadas, les numéros 3 et 4, par-dessus le marché ! Cette histoire risquait de causer pas mal de problèmes au sein de l'Académie.

A sept heures quarante-cinq, il alla voir Ukitake dans son bureau, et, comme il était absent, lui laissa un mot dans une enveloppe cachetée lui racontant ce qu'il avait appris. Ensuite, il alla récupérer Zangetsu, et sauta par la fenêtre pour se rendre au dojo. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Teito, Shigeru et Tsukasa qui, les bras croisés, le dévisagèrent un instant avant de dire :

-Emmène-nous.

Ichigo les dévisagea, intrigué.

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas bien t'entraîner ? Alors emmène-nous.

Ichigo hésita. Pouvait-il réellement… ? La force de son reiatsu combiné à celui des deux Arrancars risquait de leur faire du mal…

-Non. (Tsukasa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ichigo leva la main). Mon reiatsu seul suffirait à vous écraser. Alors combiné à celui des gens contre lesquels je vais combattre, il vous réduira en bouillie. Désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir trois morts de plus sur la conscience.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna en Shunpo.

-T'es en retard, siffla Grimmjow.

-La ferme, Grimmjow, grogna Ichigo en retour en ouvrant la porte du dojo.

-Moi d'abord ! Réclama Grimmjow. J'attends ça depuis une éternité ! Pas question que tu le tues avant moi, Neliel !

-Ha ! Rétorqua Ichigo d'un ton moqueur. T'arriveras même pas à m'égratigner !

-Tu paries ? Fit l'Arrancar en dégainant son Zanpakutô.

-Ben tiens ! Lança le Shinigami représentant en passant une main sur Zangetsu, lui redonnant son apparence Shikaï naturelle. Le Zanpakutô ronronna presque de plaisir sous ses doigts. Ichigo eut un sourire carnassier, et les deux adversaires se ruèrent en avant. Trois quarts d'heure de coups plus violents les uns que les autres plus tard, Ichigo était en Bankaï, et Grimmjow en Resurrección. Nel les observait, les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un Cero naquit dans la paume de Grimmjow, qui le projeta avec un plaisir manifeste, mais Ichigo tendit la main, pointant deux doigts sur son adversaire, et chargea son propre Cero au même moment, avant de projeter un torrent de lumière mauve sur l'Arrancar, annulant le Gran Rey Cero.

-Pas mal, Ichigo, fit une voix tout près de lui.

Le garçon jura et évita l'assaut, mais ne put empêcher Grimmjow de lui trancher un bras. Il eut un cri de douleur et de surprise, mais Shiro se dressa en lui, et ricana avant d'activer son pouvoir de régénération rapide. Un torrent de particules blanches s'amassa à la place de son bras manquant, et en forma un autre, dont les doigts étaient en fait des serres. Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

-Oh ? J'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne savais pas si c'étai vrai… Ton Hollow est devenu puissant, hein, Ichigo ?

Le garçon eut un sourire carnassier, et leva le bras devant son visage pour invoquer son masque, mais Nel leva un bras.

-Itsygo !

Il suspendit son geste, et se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

-Il y a des gens, dehors. C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils ne nous voient pas.

Il approuva, et les deux Arrancars disparurent. Il brisa ensuite la carapace de Hollow qui enveloppait son bras, et fit un drôle de geste avec son Zanpakutô. Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent près de lui.  
Le premier, Shiro eut un sourire dément. Le second était un homme de grande taille, élancé, aux longs cheveux bruns et qui portait des lunettes de soleil. Il eut un geste, et demanda :

-Quel mode, Ichigo ? Fais vite, ils approchent.

-Bankaï. Désolé, Shiro.

Le Hollow disparut avec un petit rire désappointé. Zangetsu et Ichigo se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient à peine échangé une demi-douzaine de coups que la porte s'ouvrait sur… Kuchiki Byakuya et Abarai Renji. Ichigo s'immobilisa, de même que Zangetsu, et tous deux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Byakuya examina le terrain d'entraînement, puis reporta son attention sur le garçon et son Zanpakutô. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Etait-ce bien Kurosaki Ichigo, qui se tenait devant lui ? Non seulement il avait perdu un œil et portait le même cache que Kenpachi, mais son unique œil semblait presque mort, comme s'il ne voyait plus de raisons de vivre. Le jeune capitaine frémit en pensant à la différence entre le ryoka décidé et insolent qui l'avait combattu et l'étudiant qui se tenait devant lui, brisé par le poids de la guerre.

-Yo ! Byakuya !

Le capitaine du 6e Squad fronça à peine les sourcils, habitué qu'il était au manque de manières du jeune Shinigami représentant.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Que fais-tu ici ?

Ichigo sourit.

-Je m'entraîne ! Les cours de l'Académie sont horriblement ennuyeux ! Je sais même pas comment t'as pu y survivre !

Les coins de la bouche du jeune noble tressautèrent. Le garçon lui rappelait tellement lui-même… Il s'avança, et porta la main à la garde de Senbonzakura. Si un entraînement pouvait remonter le moral du garçon, alors il était tout disposé à le lui donner. Il avait appris à estimer l'enfant au fur et à mesure du temps, et par ailleurs, le perdre serait une véritable catastrophe pour la Soul Society. Or, Soul Society était la garante de l'équilibre entre les mondes.

-J'ai fait comme Ichimaru et Hitsugaya, dit-il d'un ton posé. Je n'ai passé qu'un an à l'Académie. J'imagine que tu vas t'ajouter à la liste des petits prodiges, Kurosaki !

Le garçon le regarda, aussi surpris par le fait que le noble ne l'ait pas appelé par son nom entier que par celui qu'il l'ait _complimenté_, puis porta la main à Zangetsu, dont l'esprit disparut.

-Prépare-toi, Kurosaki !

Ils bondirent l'un vers l'autre, sous le regard stupéfait d'Abaraï, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kuchiki Byakuya se battait pour s'amuser contre Kurosaki Ichigo ? Impossible. Jamais le grand Kuchiki ne ferait quelque chose comme ça ! Et surtout pas pour Ichigo ! Et pourtant… Quelques instants auparavant, lorsque Byakuya avait posé les yeux pour la première fois sur Ichigo, Abaraï avait vu toute la surprise que son étonnante maîtrise de lui-même lui avait permis de dissimuler. Mais le nouveau capitaine connaissait bien son ancien supérieur, et n'avait eu aucun mal à voir son étonnement devant le regard terne d'Ichigo et son bandeau. Lui-même, Abaraï, avait été choqué en découvrant que son ami était borgne. Mais il n'avait même pas pu en discuter avec le garçon et découvrir comment c'était arrivé, leur unique rencontre s'étant réduite à un combat.

Devant lui, les pétales volaient dans tous les sens, et Ichigo, qui était revenu au Shikaï, les affrontait avec virtuosité. Ils ne passèrent pas au Bankaï. Au bout d'une heure d'affrontements, Byakuya rengaina Senbonzakura, et repartit vers la porte.

-Tu t'es amélioré, Kurosaki. Espérons que ce sera suffisant pour vaincre Aizen, cette fois.

L'adolescent scella Zangetsu et le remit dans son dos. Il leva les yeux vers le capitaine du 6e Squad, qui fut stupéfait par tout le doute qui s'y trouvait.

-Tu me crois, Byakuya ?

Le jeune noble posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et haussa les épaules.

-Yamamoto-soutaichou semble avoir oublié ce qu'est la prudence. Personnellement, je m'en remets au jugement de la personne qui est la mieux placée pour dire si Aizen est mort ou pas. Or, dans ce cas, il s'agit de toi, Kurosaki. Je me tiendrai donc prêt à agir, même si j'imagine que tu n'as pas laissé l'Académie sans protection.

Ichigo plissa les yeux en entendant la dernière phrase, dont le sous-entendu était clair. Manifestement, Byakuya n'était pas dupe du pseudo-entraînement avec Zangetsu. Il avait perçu les reiatsu de Nel et Grimmjow, et avait très bien compris ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Soyez plus discrets, commenta Byakuya en partant, suivi d'Abaraï.

* * *

**J'aime Nel!  
J'aime Grimmjow!  
J'aime Byakuya!!  
Je les ADORE!!  
Alors?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Désolée pour le retard!! Mais il en vaut la peine: je crois bien que c'est le plus chapitre depuis le début de l'histoire^^  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : 

Ce soir-là, Shigeru, Teito et Tsukasa, qui attendaient sous leur arbre habituel le retour d'Ichigo, virent la silhouette du garçon s'avancer vers eux d'un pas lent dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Il lui manquait sa manche droite, et tous ses vêtements étaient souillés de sang et de poussière. Des ruisseaux de sang avaient séché sur son visage, et il avait l'air épuisé. Il passa devant eux sans même les voir, et se dirigea directement vers les douches. Ils réintégrèrent leur chambre pour l'attendre, mais, lorsqu'il rentra, les yeux à-demi fermés, il se contenta de leur adresser un vague demi-sourire et un geste de la main avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

_J'arrive… J'arrive… Attends-moi…_

_Ichigo tenta de porter la main à Zangetsu, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, paralysé par une force immense. Il ne pouvait pas voir son ennemi, mais le sentait approcher, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, ses yeux bruns brillants de triomphe. _

_Ton pouvoir est ta faiblesse, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu le sens, partout autour de toi, qui t'immobilise ? C'est ton reiatsu qui t'étouffe. Comme tu as attiré les Hollows en étant incapable de l'internaliser, elle t'étrangle à présent, trop épaisse pour te permettre de respirer. A ce rythme, je n'aurais même pas besoin d'utiliser Kyouka Suigetsu. Ulquiorra avait raison… _

_Ichigo se débattit, mais retomba, sans forces, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. _

_Adieu. _

* * *

Ichigo se redressa en criant sur son lit… Puis ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenues contre son lit par des menottes restreignant le reiatsu. Il vit alors l'horrible visage de Kurotsuchi Mayuri entrer dans son champ de vision, et se raidit pour se libérer. Le capitaine de la 12e division ricana.

-C'est inutile, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je les ai spécialement conçues pour toi et ton reiatsu hors normes. Tu ne peux rien faire jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Le garçon jeta un regard autour de lui, et vit que le fou furieux n'avait même pas pris la peine de le transporter ailleurs qu'à l'Académie, et que ses deux colocataires le fixaient avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Il reporta son attention sur le psychopathe, et gronda :

-Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mayuri empoigna une espèce de scalpel avec des pointes partout, et Ichigo frissonna.

-Urahara Kisuke et Aizen Sosûke ont expérimenté sur la Hollowification. Et je n'ai pas eu droit à la moindre petite information biologique sur la fascinante espèce que les Arrancars et toi représentez.

-Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce ! Siffla furieusement Ichigo.

Kurotsuchi balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main.

-Peu importe, Hollows changés en Shinigamis, Shinigamis changés en Hollows, quelle différence ? Pour moi, vous êtes pareils jusqu'à ce que je prouve scientifiquement le contraire. Et comme tu es le seul spécimen que j'aie sous la main, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de l'occasion.

Ichigo le dévisagea, cherchant la moindre lueur de raison dans le regard verdâtre du savant fou, et laissa retomber sa tête sur son lit avant de fermer les yeux, apparemment vaincu.

-C'est bien, fit Mayuri. Entre nous, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit moins douloureux si tu ne résistes pas, mais ça m'arrange tout de même.

Et il abaissa son scalpel mutant vers le torse d'Ichigo, qui se raidit, avant de projeter tout le reiatsu qu'il put dans l'extrémité de son index droit, pointé sur la menotte qui maintenait son poignet gauche en place. Mais rien ne se passa, et le garçon entendit le rire satisfait de Kurotsuchi alors qu'il entamait sa peau. Le garçon retint un hurlement de souffrance lorsque le sang gicla, et tenta de se libérer, chaque mouvement ne faisant qu'accroître le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure et lui causant des éclairs de douleur atroce. En lui, Shiro rugit et se dressa, tel un serpent prêt à frapper. Le garçon eut un cri rauque lorsque le capitaine lui enfonça sa main dans le thorax sans le moindre égard, et sentit sa conscience commencer à lui échapper alors que le savant fouillait sans ménagements ses entrailles. Un éclair de lucidité au milieu du brouillard de souffrance qu'était devenu son monde lui fit valoir toute l'urgence de la situation, et il sentit Shiro lui prêter son pouvoir. Le garçon rassembla tout son reiatsu, et le poussa à nouveau vers son index, pour réitérer son premier geste, le doigt pointé sur sa menotte gauche. Un rayon de lumière concentrée en jaillit, forçant le barrage de métal, alors qu'il chuchotait :

-Voie de la destruction n°4 : Byakuraï.

Il devait agir vite, et il le savait. Dès que son poignet fut libéré, il lança son poing contre la mâchoire de Kurotsuchi, qui partit en arrière sous le choc, trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit la deuxième menotte, puis projeta un second éclair blanc vers le pseudo-scientifique pour l'occuper avant de libérer ses pieds. La rage de Shiro monta en lui tandis que le Hollow faisait surface, en lui, et il saisit le capitaine par la gorge, avant de le plaquer contre le mur, ses pieds pendant dans le vide.

-Nemu ! Ordonna Kurotsuchi.

Sans même prendre la peine de regarder, Ichigo projeta son pied en arrière, et cueillit la jeune femme dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle et l'expédiant à terre. Puis il tendit la main vers Zangetsu, qui vint se loger dans sa paume, et le pointa sur la poitrine de l'ancien 3e siège d'Urahara.

-Essaie encore une fois de m'approcher et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qui te sera arrivé, Kurotsuchi, siffla le garçon, ivre de rage. Tu as déjà de la chance que nous ne t'ayons pas tué.

-Nous ? Intéressant… Se contenta de répliquer le savant fou, qui le dévisageait d'un regard de prédateur, en s'attardant sur les yeux jaunes et noirs du garçon.

Ichigo serra les doigts, et, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait, enfonça Zangetsu dans la poitrine de Kurotsuchi, faisant couler le sang sur le plancher.

-Ichigo-kun !

Le garçon retira la lame du corps du capitaine du 12e squad, furibond, et le projeta au sol avant de se tourner, sur la défensive, vers Ukitake, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Le maladif capitaine le dévisageait, ne sachant trop quoi penser, mais tira son Zanpakutô en voyant les yeux inhumains du jeune Shinigami représentant. Les deux Shinigamis s'observèrent un instant, puis Ichigo abaissa Zangetsu, la lame dégoutante de sang à présent pointée vers le sol.

-Je suis parfaitement conscient et maître de mon corps, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, Ukitake-san. Mais Shiro et moi n'avons pas apprécié que celui-là (il désigna le capitaine de la 12e division avec mépris) nous confonde avec des cobayes.

Les yeux du directeur de l'Académie s'élargirent.

-Il a voulu…

-Il a débarqué en pleine nuit, m'a attaché pendant mon sommeil, et m'a ouvert le ventre avec un scalpel mutant avant d'enfoncer sa main dans mon thorax jusqu'au poignet, oui, fit sèchement Ichigo. (Il se tut un instant, puis ajouta). Shiro demande s'il peut le tuer. Et lui faire très mal.

Ukitake rengaina Sogyo no Kotowari, et eut un rire malaisé.

-Il serait préférable que tu t'abstiennes, Shiro-kun. Yamamoto-soutaicho ne serait sûrement pas très content, et tu risques d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

Shiro grommela furieusement, puis demanda :

_T'es sûr que je peux pas ? _

Ichigo sourit.

-Non. Désolé, mais si tu fais ça, c'est moi qui vais tout me prendre dans la figure, et nous serons tous les deux traqués comme des bêtes. Nous ne voulons pas en arriver là, pas vrai ?

Shiro grommela derechef, puis disparut de la conscience d'Ichigo, qui reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, de même que Tsukasa et Teito, alors que Nemu était agenouillée près de Mayuri, qui lui assena une gifle d'une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Ukitake lui jeta un regard glacial, et gronda :

-Kurotsuchi-taichou, je vous serais reconnaissant d'éviter d'agresser mes élèves, à l'avenir. Vous savez pertinemment qu'expérimenter sur des Shinigamis est strictement interdit. Si une telle chose venait à se reproduire, croyez bien que j'en avertirais le soutaichou immédiatement.

-Mais il est peu probable qu'il parvienne à seulement ramasser tes morceaux après que je me sois occupé de toi, siffla Ichigo. Dehors.

Kurotsuchi récupéra ses instruments, et sortit en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité, suivi de Nemu, toujours soumise. Ukitake referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança avec sollicitude vers l'adolescent, qui, libéré de la tension que l'adrénaline avait maintenue en lui et qui lui avait permis d'ignorer la douleur de ses blessures, tituba avant de s'effondrer. Ukitake se jeta à genoux près de lui et le retourna sur le dos, grimaçant en voyant l'horreur qu'avait perpétré Kurotsuchi sur le corps du garçon. Il avait fouillé ses entrailles sans la moindre délicatesse, ne faisant pas même attention au fait qu'il pouvait avoir déplacé ou abîmé des organes. Ukitake, l'élégant et délicat Ukitake, jura entre ses dents avant d'appeler :

-Ichigo-kun ! Reste avec moi, Ichigo-kun !

Le garçon n'entendit pas. Il avait déjà sombré dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_-Ichigo. Le premier protecteur. Tu parles ! Un protecteur ? Allons, Kurosaki Ichigo, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'en n'as pas la stature, et encore moins les qualités. Tu. Es. Faible. _

_-Tu mens, j'ai sauvé Rukia. Et Soul Society, quand les Bountos ont essayé… Et Inoue. J'ai sauvé Inoue. _

_-Réfléchis… Tout cela serait-il arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là ? Kuchiki Rukia n'aurait jamais été condamnée à mort si tu ne lui avais pas pris ses pouvoirs, et je n'aurais pas envoyé Ulquiorra chercher Inoue Orihime si tu ne l'avais pas infectée avec ton reiatsu… Quant aux Bountos… n'est-ce pas ton ami qui leur a permis de venir à Soul Society ? C'est à cause de toi que tous ceux qui t'entouraient sont presque morts. Et vois… à quoi en es-tu réduit ? Tu te caches dans une Académie où il n'y a que des Shinigamis de bas-niveau pour éviter de rencontrer leurs regards terrorisés par ton pouvoir et pour fuir ta propre puissance… Quelle décadence, Kurosaki Ichigo. Le grand héros de la guerre hivernale est tombé bien bas. _

_Il y eut un petit rire satisfait. La respiration d'Ichigo s'accéléra. _

_-Et ta mère, hein ? C'est toi qui l'as tuée, ta douce maman. Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pas confondu ce Hollow avec un humain et ne l'avais pas précipitée sous les griffes de Grand Fisher. C'est toi qui as échoué à le tuer lorsque tu en avais l'occasion. _

_-C'est faux, c'est… _

_-C'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien. Penses-y. Et pense aussi au fait que lors des premières attaques d'Arrancars… tu as été incapable de défendre qui que ce soit… D'abord Inoue Orihime et ensuite Sado Yasutora parce que tu étais en retard et parce que tu étais incapable de dominer tes propres démons… Et ensuite Kuchiki Rukia. Et par la suite… tous ont été blessés. Et… tu as tué Ishida Uryû. Le dernier Quincy. _

_-JE NE L'AI PAS TUE ! _

_Il y eut un rire. _

_-Presque. Presque. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Kurosaki Ichigo. Très bientôt. Et ce jour-là… je te briserai corps et âme. _

* * *

Le papillon noir se posa sur les doigts d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés sur sa poitrine et aux yeux d'un bleu profond, qui en écouta le message avant de se tourner vers son vice-capitaine, une femme manifestement plus jeune aux courts cheveux gris.

-Isane ! Préviens Yamada Hanatarou. Nous allons à l'Académie sur le champ. Kurosaki Ichigo a des problèmes. Je pars tout de suite. Rejoignez-moi là-bas avec le matériel nécessaire.

Elle disparut, et se dirigea vers le lieu signalé par Ukitake dans son message en toute hâte. L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge alors qu'elle était encore à quelque distance, et elle accéléra encore, devinant à quel point l'état du garçon devait être grave et la quantité de sang qu'il devait avoir perdu pour sentir aussi fort. Elle apparut dans la chambre, et embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil. Deux apprentis terrifiés recroquevillés sur un lit fixaient avec horreur le corps sanguinolent et ouvert comme une pièce de viande de Kurosaki Ichigo, étendu dans une véritable mare de son propre sang qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Les mains d'Ukitake étaient rouges, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie et stabiliser l'état du garçon grâce à tous les sorts de Kidou qu'il connaissait. Il avait posé la tête du garçon sur ses genoux, et la capitaine du 4e Squad surprit une étrange lueur désemparée dans ses yeux bruns, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses prunelles depuis… une éternité.

Elle s'approcha rapidement, et s'agenouilla près du corps du garçon, avant de commencer à l'examiner. Elle retint une exclamation horrifiée en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. L'adolescent avait été ouvert par un instrument étrange, et quelque chose introduit dans ses entrailles, qui avaient été atrocement remuées et bougées dans tous les sens. Celui qui avait fait cela n'avait soit aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, soit il s'en fichait totalement, soit il l'avait fait délibérément. La femme était surprise qu'il soit encore en vie. Elle remit doucement les organes à leur place, puis lança le sort de Kidou le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait pour réparer les cellules broyées, avant de lever la tête vers Ukitake.

-Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri est arrivé. Répondit Ukitake avec amertume. Apparemment, il est passé pendant que le garçon dormait. Il a ordonné aux deux apprentis de ne pas faire un bruit, et à Nemu de… s'occuper d'eux s'ils désobéissaient. Ensuite, il a emprisonné Ichigo-kun et lui a ouvert… le torse. Par la suite, ils disent qu'il a… enfoncé sa main entière dans ses entrailles et a… farfouillé dedans sans la moindre précaution. Il était conscient lors des deux dernières actions.

Les yeux bleus d'Unohana s'élargirent sous le choc de l'horreur de cette révélation.

-Conscient ?

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence. Isane et Hanatarou avaient entendu la dernière partie du récit d'Ukitake, et alors que le 7e siège du 4e Squad s'occupait de réconforter les étudiants traumatisés, la Vice-Capitaine tendit des gants, des bandages et des compresses à sa supérieure, avant de prendre le relais pour le Kidou. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Ukitake tourna la tête, pour voir une étudiante, les yeux élargis par la peur et l'horreur, les mains jointes devant sa bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, pieds nus et échevelée, s'approcher, regardant fixement le visage d'Ichigo. Elle se laissa tomber près de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue avec tendresse et douceur. Ukitake la laissa faire. Yoruichi lui avait dit qu'elle était la troisième personne à connaître le secret du garçon. En tant que son amie, elle avait le droit de rester près de lui.

Les heures passèrent. Le soleil commença à pointer à l'horizon. La porte avait été détruite, mais aucun d'eux n'eut la moindre pensée pour le fait que, bientôt, les étudiants afflueraient dans les couloirs et verraient ce spectacle morbide. L'hémorragie du garçon avait à peine diminué au point du jour, et ce n'est que grâce au Kidou incessant d'Isane et Hanatarou, qui lui transmettaient du sang par magie du démon, qu'il survivait. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent son visage, ils virent qu'il était plus pâle encore qu'un mort.

-Ne meurs pas, Ichigo-kun, souffla Ukitake. Je t'en supplie.

Ils n'entendirent pas le cri perçant du premier élève qui passa dans le couloir, n'eurent même pas conscience que les élèves s'attroupaient à la porte, ne bougèrent pas. Toute leur attention était focalisée sur le garçon qui se débattait entre la vie et la mort sur le sol froid, baignant dans son propre sang, ses vêtements n'étant plus qu'une lamentable charpie. Ses cheveux étaient à présent poisseux de sang, son front, couvert de sueur. Puis, subitement, ils entendirent une voix familière :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ecartez-vous !

La silhouette élégante de Yoruichi s'encadra dans la porte, suivie par la haute taille de Kuchiki Byakuya. Derrière eux, Abaraï Renji. Les grands yeux dorés de Yoruichi s'élargirent démesurément en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel Ichigo se trouvait, et elle fut à ses côtés en une fraction de seconde. Byakuya entra dans la chambre, impassible, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien auraient pu voir une lueur de haine profonde animer son regard dur lorsqu'il vit le sang et la plaie béante.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Ukitake leva la tête.

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Les doigts du jeune noble s'enroulèrent autour de la garde de Senbonzakura, et le vieux capitaine vit l'adolescent impétueux qu'il avait été resurgir sous l'effet de la colère. Les yeux du leader des Kuchiki étincelèrent, et Ukitake saisit l'effort surhumain que le capitaine du 6e Squad faisait sur lui-même pour ne pas hurler de rage.

-Je vais… Commença-t-il d'un ton proche du zéro absolu. Aller… prendre soin de lui… et… des… des formalités qui… s'imposent.

Il sortit en coup de vent. Abaraï entra à son tour, et ne put retenir une exclamation en voyant le carnage. Il grinça des dents, tandis qu'il portait instinctivement la main à son Zanpakutô. Mais subitement, chacun s'immobilisa, retenant son souffle. Car Ichigo avait ouvert les yeux. Yoruichi se pencha en avant, et rencontra un regard jaune et noir.

-Il… a… mal. _Nous_ avons mal. Je suis… trop faible pour le soigner… Vous allez devoir… encore améliorer notre état… pour que je puisse… faire quelque chose. Hoqueta Shiro en crissant des dents sous l'effet de la souffrance.

Yoruichi lui serra les doigts, et il posa un regard fiévreux sur elle.

-Il dit, haleta-t-il, qu'il est désolé. Il n'aurait pas dû… relâcher sa vigilance. Il est désolé… de vous causer… autant de problèmes.

Sa tête roula sur le côté alors qu'il perdait de nouveau connaissance. Les yeux de Yoruichi s'embuèrent, et elle secoua violemment la tête, furieuse de cette marque de faiblesse.

-Quel crétin, hoqueta-t-elle. Il se fait encore du souci pour nous alors qu'il est entre la vie et la mort…

Le silence retomba. Ukitake prit finalement conscience des regards fixes des étudiants, et se tourna vers Renji.

-Abaraï-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des étudiants ? Qu'ils aillent en cours, rentrent dans leur chambre, n'importe quoi du moment qu'ils ne sont pas ici !

Le capitaine acquiesça, et aboya quelques ordres. Les élèves refluèrent, et s'éloignèrent sous son œil vigilant. Il décida de leur servir de professeur de Zanjutsu. De cette façon, il serait près d'Ichigo, et pourrait néanmoins s'amuser un minimum en attendant des nouvelles.

* * *

**Alors?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Ohayo minna-san! J'écris ce message pour la deuxième fois étant donné que mon PC chéri a décidé que la touche retour, c'était pas pour effacer des lettres, mais pour revenir à la page précédente, et m'a donc effacé tout mon texte. Grrrr...  
Donc, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ces deux dernières semaines, mais j'ai vraiment eu pas mal de boulot. Enfin bon, maintenant, je suis en vacances, et Allelujah! je peux poster.  
Sur , vous trouverez que je suis en train de regarder Gundam 00. Setsuna gèèèèèèère!!! Lol! Trop fan! Et Allelujah est trop cool, lui aussi! Enorme! J'espère juste que ça se termine bien, parce que la ressemblance avec Code Geass me fait présager le pire... Gah!  
Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Kurotsuchi Mayuri rentra dans ses quartiers très satisfait de lui-même. Il avait un bon échantillon de sang du Vizard, et un autre de chair. Et l'analyse promettait d'être encore plus intéressante… Dommage qu'Ukitake soit arrivé, ou le garçon se serait écroulé, et il aurait tranquillement pu continuer à le disséquer. Enfin. Le capitaine de la 12e division soupira, puis se cala dans son fauteuil avant de commencer son observation. Mais il avait à peine commencé que la lumière était brutalement rallumée. Il releva la tête de son microscope, et vit Kuchiki Byakuya, la main gauche posée sur la garde de Senbonzakura, le contempler avec le mépris le plus ostensible. Mais il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux alors qu'il le saisissait à la gorge et le projetait dans la cour sans la moindre trace de la délicatesse qu'il s'efforçait d'ordinaire de mettre dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mayuri se redressa, et gronda :

-Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut le _plaisir_ (il cracha le mot) de votre visite, Kuchiki-_taichou _?

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Au nom de la Soul Society et du clan Kuchiki, je vous arrête. Veuillez me remettre votre Zanpakutô.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

Byakuya avança d'un pas, la fureur bouillonnant dans ses yeux sous son masque d'impassibilité.

-Faites-le. C'est un conseil de capitaine à capitaine. Faites-le avant que je ne vous le prenne… _brusquement_.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter, Kuchiki.

Le jeune noble se redressa sous l'affront que lui faisait Mayuri en l'appelant de son seul nom de famille. Ses yeux étincelèrent.

-Comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation après la scandaleuse agression sur Kurosaki Ichigo dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable cette nuit pendant son sommeil.

Il y eut un murmure autour d'eux. Les Shinigamis se rassemblaient autour des deux capitaines, attirés par le reiatsu dangereusement fluctuant de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir agressé qui que ce soit, contra Kurotsuchi, son habituel sourire psychopathe aux lèvres. J'ai juste fait de la recherche sur un sujet potentiel, c'est tout !

Le regard de Byakuya étincela alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, ivre de rage pour la première fois de sa vie. Il dégaina Senbonzakura.

-Un sujet potentiel ? Répéta-t-il. Vous semblez oublier qu'il est le plus puissant allié de Soul Society ! En tant que tel, il n'a rien d'un _cobaye_ !

Kurotsuchi haussa les épaules.

-Allons donc, ce n'est qu'un demi-hollow. Et cette bête m'a attaqué, d'ailleurs.

-C'est pourtant lui qui s'est vidé de son sang toute la nuit sur le plancher de sa chambre à l'Académie, sous les yeux de trois élèves, et après avoir été charcuté de la plus abominable des manières ! Unohana-taichou et Kotetsu Isane ont passé la nuit à son chevet sans parvenir à arrêter l'hémorragie. Il est dans un état critique.

Kurotsuchi haussa derechef les épaules.

-Cessez donc ces enfantillages. Depuis quand êtes-vous ému pour si peu, Kuchiki ?

Il lui lança un regard provocateur, qu'il regretta instantanément. Car Byakuya disparut, tandis qu'il grondait.

-Chire, Senbonzakura.

Les pétales roses s'éparpillèrent et disparurent. Kurotsuchi porta la main à son Zanpakutô pour s'en protéger, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Ses prunelles s'élargirent sous le choc alors que Byakuya réapparaissait devant lui, tenant Ashisogi Jizo dans ses mains. Les mille pétales s'abattirent alors sur leur proie au moment où elle bondissait vers le noble encore frissonnant de rage. Kurotsuchi se cambra en arrière avec un hurlement bestial lorsque les lames de Senbonzakura tranchèrent dans sa chair, et retomba. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, un sec coup sur la nuque assené du tranchant de la main par Soi Fon eut raison de lui, et il s'effondra, sans connaissance. La froide capitaine du 2nd Squad eut une exclamation méprisante, aboya un ordre, et les hommes des forces spéciales emmenèrent le prisonnier. Elle les suivit, surprise par la passion qu'elle avait pu surprendre dans les yeux de Byakuya lorsqu'il avait bondi. Et vaincre Kurotsuchi Mayuri par le simple biais d'un Shikaï…

* * *

Dans les baraquements du 1er Squad, les chuchotements allaient bon train. Les huit capitaines disponibles avaient été convoqués en urgence après la soudaine pulsion de reiatsu encore non-expliquée du plus stoïque d'entre eux, si teintée de rage et d'agressivité qu'ils avaient failli ne pas le reconnaître. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Soi Fon entra et prit sa place dans les rangs, juste avant que Kuchiki Byakuya n'entre à son tour, les yeux encore étincelants de fureur, les doigts de la main gauche crispés sur son Zanpakutô, et les ongles de la main droite enfoncés dans ses paumes pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Il ne se rangea pas avec les autres, parfaitement conscient que le rendez-vous avait été causé par l'accroissement brutal de son reiatsu, et resta debout au milieu, face à Yamamoto. Le silence s'était fait dès qu'il était apparu.

-Kuchiki Byakuya. Peut-on savoir à quoi votre fureur est due ? Et contre qui elle était dirigée ?

-Contre Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

-Vous l'avez donc affronté en combat singulier ?

-Absolument.

-Vous avez gagné.

-Oui.

-Où est-il maintenant ?

Soi Fon fit un pas en avant.

-Dans les quartiers de détention spéciale du 2nd Squad qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Elle réintégra sa place.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous agressé un camarade capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya ? Interrogea Yamamoto d'un ton dur.

Pas le moins du monde intimidé, le jeune noble se redressa de toute sa haute taille, ses yeux gris-bleu lançant des éclairs, son reiatsu s'accumulant autour de lui en une dense aura de tension sous l'effet de la colère et de l'émotion.

-Cet homme est allé agresser un élève dans sa chambre, à l'Académie.

Il y eut une exclamation générale.

-Impossible !

Byakuya ne dit rien, attendant qu'ils se calment et l'écoutent. Lorsqu'ils se turent, il reprit :

-Je l'ai pourtant vu de mes propres yeux.

-Qui est l'étudiant ?

Silence. Puis :

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il y eut un instant de mutisme stupéfait.

-Peut-il témoigner ?

Byakuya eut un sourire amer.

-J'en doute fort. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'Académie, le garçon baignait dans tout son sang avec le torse béant et les entrailles sens dessus-dessous. Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Kotetsu Isane et Yamada Hanatarou travaillent encore à l'empêcher de mourir.

L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau.

-C'est impossible ! Fit enfin Komamura. Kurotsuchi…

-Oh, il l'a fait, je peux vous l'assurer, fit Byakuya. Les deux camarades de chambre du garçon peuvent témoigner, et Ukitake-taichou également. Abaraï Renji, Shihouin Yoruichi, Yamada Hanatarou, Kotetsu Isane, Unohana-taichou et moi-même pouvons par ailleurs attester de la gravité de ses blessures. Vous pouvez venir voir par vous-même si vous avez des doutes.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers Yamamoto, qui réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Et tous les capitaines partirent en Shunpo vers l'Académie. Ils y trouvèrent Abaraï en train d'entraîner les élèves avec l'aide des professeurs. Ils pénétrèrent dans les bâtiments, et, une fois dans le couloir du dortoir des garçons, furent pris à la gorge par l'atroce odeur de sang qui régnait partout. Ils trouvèrent la porte défoncée sans aucun mal, et pénétrèrent les uns après les autres dans la pièce sous les regards hallucinés des étudiants. Unohana leur adressa à peine un signe de la tête, les mains toujours étendues au-dessus de la plaie, tandis qu'Isane ne bougeait pas, dans la même position. Le plancher était imbibé de sang, à présent. Il y en avait partout. Sur le lit-où ils trouvèrent les débris des menottes-, sur le plancher, sur le mur,… Mais lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur le garçon, ils ne purent retenir un mouvement d'étonnement. L'adolescent qu'ils avaient toujours vu fort, décidé et bien portant était à présent pâle comme un cadavre, baignait dans son sang, et semblait totalement impuissant. Sa tête reposait toujours sur les genoux d'Ukitake, dont la pointe des cheveux était rouge du sang du garçon, et Shigeru n'avait pas bougé, une main posée sur son front, tandis que Yoruichi tenait ses doigts serrés contre sa paume. Ils remarquèrent les deux étudiants dans un coin, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Yamamoto se contenta de leur demander confirmation des dires de Byakuya avant de reporter son attention sur le corps du garçon.

Au même moment, Unohana fronça les sourcils. Les yeux d'Ichigo se mirent à rouler sous ses paupières closes, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour d'un Zanpakutô imaginaire, et il poussa soudain un hurlement dément avant de s'asseoir avec brutalité, les yeux grands ouverts. Il plaqua instantanément sa main sur son énorme blessure, les traits crispés de douleur et d'incompréhension, avant de retomber en avant. Yoruichi le saisit par les épaules, et le fit se recoucher avec douceur, tandis qu'Unohana se remettait au travail avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur, et tentait d'enrayer une nouvelle hémorragie.

-Ça fait cinq fois en comptant celle-ci, constata Ukitake.

Yoruichi baissa la tête.

-Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir, Unohana-taichou ? S'enquit Hitsugaya.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne sais pas. Kurotsuchi Mayuri a fait cela avec une barbarie telle que tout son corps a été bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de lui. (Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit). Le problème… est qu'il ne veut pas vivre. Seul son Hollow le maintient en vie, à ce stade. Il est le seul à vouloir vivre et se bat contre Ichigo-kun, pour ça.

-Il ne veut pas vivre ? Répéta Byakuya, incrédule.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_ ne voulait pas vivre ? Elle hocha tristement la tête.

-Quelque chose est arrivé. Le Ryoka impétueux et fort que nous connaissions tous est mort ou profondément enterré. Il a vraisemblablement été tué par quelque chose qui lui a causé un grand choc émotionnel. Il a perdu sa raison de vivre.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kira prit la parole de sa voix douce.

-Je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais… est-ce que protéger ceux qui lui sont chers n'était pas sa raison de vivre ?

Tous méditèrent cette semi-affirmation. Ils en saisirent toute la portée. Ichigo. C'était son nom. « Le premier protecteur ». Depuis qu'il avait éveillé ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il s'était employé corps et âme à protéger ses amis et ce qu'il considérait être juste. Il s'était donc battu pour sa famille, ses amis, la Soul Society,… Perdre sa raison de vivre équivalait à perdre ses amis, pour le garçon. Et Byakuya se rappela quelque chose. Un détail insignifiant à l'époque, en comparaison des enjeux, mais…

-La peur, dit-il tout haut.

-Pardon ? Yoruichi était désemparée.

-Le jour où il a combattu Aizen, ils ont atterri dans le terrain d'entraînement d'Urahara. Tous ses amis ont assisté à la fin du combat. Et ce jour-là, il a perdu le contrôle de son Hollow. Il a failli tuer Inoue Orihime. Et si j'ai bien compris, c'était déjà arrivé auparavant.

-Et alors ? Zaraki ne voyait pas où cela menait.

-Et alors, reprit Byakuya, ils ont eu peur. Peur de lui et de son pouvoir. Et le garçon ne s'en est pas remis, voilà tout.

Yoruichi fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Unohana se redressa légèrement.

-Je ne peux rien pour lui, à ce stade. S'il ne décide pas de vivre…

Isane leva de grands yeux tristes :

-Il est en train de mourir… Souffla-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

-Peut-être Inoue Orihime pourrait-elle le soigner ? Proposa finalement Hitsugaya.

-Aller la chercher impliquerait que quelqu'un qu'il a voulu éloigner de lui soit mis au courant de l'endroit où il se trouve. Et je parie que les autres seront au courant dès qu'elle reviendra… Objecta Hisagi.

-Hitsugaya-taichou, allez chercher Inoue Orihime. Si vous vous heurtez à des oppositions, faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle vienne. Soul Society ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hitsugaya acquiesça, puis disparut. Dix minutes plus tard, il rentrait, suivi d'Orihime. Derrière eux, Tatsuki, Ishida, Karin, Yuzu, Keigo et Mizuiro, qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami, et la quantité de sang répandue dans la pièce. Inoue porta instantanément les mains à ses barrettes, et chuchota :

-Santen Kesshun.

Shun'ou et Ayame étendirent le bouclier bipolaire, et entreprirent de rejeter la blessure. Unohana retira ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre avec soulagement, avant de se redresser péniblement. Hitsugaya raconta l'histoire à Karin et aux autres, et prit la main de la jeune sœur d'Ichigo, dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes. Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro, eux, fixèrent avec stupéfaction le corps immobile de leur ami, choqués par son apparence chétive alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu fort et indestructible. Lentement, très lentement, la plaie béante commença de se refermer. Mais soudain, Inoue fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, mais le dôme de lumière éclata en morceaux, lui arrachant un cri et faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le garçon ne bougea pas. Un torrent de particules blanches vint s'amonceler sur la blessure à moitié guérie jusqu'à la recouvrir totalement, puis, plus rien. Ichigo ne frémit pas d'un pouce. Unohana se releva en frottant pensivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se tourna vers Isane et Hanatarou.

-Emmenez-le au 4e Squad. Il y restera jusqu'à son réveil.

Les deux guérisseurs acquiescèrent, soulevèrent délicatement le garçon, et s'éloignèrent dans un Shunpo assez lent. Les capitaines s'en furent par petits groupes, Byakuya ramassant Renji au passage, et les étudiants que le nouveau capitaine du 5e Squad entraînait les dévisageant sans discrétion avec des yeux ronds. Les humains suivirent Hitsugaya, qui avait proposé de les héberger dans les locaux de sa division.

* * *

**Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que je hais Mayuri?  
Désolée, mais dans cette fic, ni Harribel ni Ulquiorra ne seront des gentils. En revance, je prépare deux autres fics (en anglais^^) où les Arrancars seront mimi tout plein (lol!)!  
Wala wala!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster!! Je suis partie en vacances, et il se trouve que j'avais des dissertations à rendre pour cette semaine, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire cette semaine... Gomen. Enfin bon, voilà le 17e chapitre de Bleach: L'Académie.  
Enjoy and review!!**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

La vie reprit à l'Académie. Soul Society n'avait pas modifié les mémoires, du fait de l'immense quantité de modificateurs que le processus aurait exigé. Et les conversations allaient bon train sur la blessure de Shirosaki Ichiru, et le fait que tous les capitaines étaient venus le voir. Même le vieux Soutaichou. Le bruit courait par ailleurs qu'Unohana-taichou avait passé toute la nuit à son chevet, et qu'ils avaient été obligés d'aller chercher la célèbre Inoue Orihime pour guérir le garçon. Teito, Tsukasa et Shigeru avaient été bombardés de questions, mais avaient refusé de parler, trop choqués par la curiosité avide et presque insensible de leurs camarades pour vouloir partager avec qui que ce soit tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et appris. Ils passaient à présent la quasi-totalité de leur temps ensemble, essayant de se soulager mutuellement du poids terrible de l'infime partie de la réalité de la guerre qui venait de leur être dévoilée. Ils allaient régulièrement voir Ichigo, et le trouvaient toujours dans le même état, immobile et pâle, insensible, allongé dans son lit immaculé au 4e Squad. De temps en temps, ils y retrouvaient les humains et parfois des capitaines comme Hitsugaya (en général parce qu'il accompagnait Karin), Renji, ou Byakuya, les deux derniers étant parfois accompagnés de Rukia. Ils croisèrent également Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika, qui lui faisaient la conversation tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'entende même pas.

A l'Académie, le lendemain de l'incident, les professeurs étaient arrivés en classe l'air sombre, accompagnés d'Ukitake, qui s'était adressé aux étudiants.

-Vous avez sans doute déjà eu vent de la rumeur selon laquelle un capitaine du Gotei 13 aurait attaqué l'un de vos camarades. (Il y avait eu un murmure tandis que chacun tendait le cou vers lui). La rumeur est fondée. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la 12e Division, a été relevé de ses fonctions et incarcéré en attendant son jugement. Shirosaki Ichiru a été transporté vers les locaux du 4e Squad pour être soigné par Unohana-taichou. Il est dans le coma.

Il y avait eu un silence de plomb. Puis, une main s'était levée.

-Pourquoi… Kurotsuchi-taichou aurait-il voulu… expérimenter sur Shirosaki ? Ce n'était qu'un première année comme les autres, non ?

Ukitake avait plissé les yeux en notant l'emploi du passé par l'étudiant, et avait soupiré.

-Il… était intéressé par la couleur des cheveux de votre camarade. Voyez-vous, peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont les cheveux blancs. Et tous ceux que nous connaissons sont extrêmement puissants. En fait… nous sommes deux, et capitaines. Il a voulu voir si le garçon avait le même potentiel, et si c'était le cas, si la couleur des cheveux découlait de ce potentiel ou l'influençait.

Le silence était retombé. Et Ukitake avait quitté la salle, le visage grave et le front soucieux.

Deux semaines passèrent. Deux longues semaines durant lesquelles les sujets de conversation tournèrent exclusivement autour de la blessure de Shirosaki. Et, lorsque le sujet fut épuisé, on commença de se poser des questions sur la véracité des dires d'Ukitake-senseï, et sur sa capacité à diriger l'école alors que Kurotsuchi avait été à même d'ouvrir le ventre d'un élève sous son nez sans qu'il s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Kasumi-Oji Shomamura s'en donnait à cœur joie, lui qui n'avait toujours pas avalé l'humiliation que lui avait infligée Ichigo, et pour laquelle le garçon aux cheveux teints n'avait pas été inquiété.

-Je vais faire tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour que cet incompétent soit remplacé, pérorait-il exactement deux semaines et demi après l'incident. On ne peut pas continuer à étudier ici si on a la menace d'un savant fou sur la tête ! Ukitake-senseï…

-Est très compétent, interrompit une voix rauque. Et je pense que tu as besoin qu'on te réapprenne ta place, Kasumi-Oji.

Tous se turent net, et se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle, sur le seuil de laquelle se dressait une silhouette solitaire. Ichigo fit un pas en avant et entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu de son uniforme, comme si de rien n'était, et portait son Zanpakutô scellé dans son dos. Ses cheveux blancs paraissaient presque gris en comparaison de la pâleur livide de son visage, et ses poings étaient serrés.

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri est un scientifique, Kasumi-Oji, poursuivit le garçon en ignorant les regards avides de ses camarades. Il a eu une bonne centaine d'années pour apprendre à dissimuler son reiatsu. Et une infime pulsion d'énergie spirituelle est loin de suffire pour tirer quelqu'un d'un sommeil profond. (Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, se montrant tout entier. Shigeru se mordit les lèvres en voyant à quel point il avait maigri. Son unique œil était câve, et brillait d'une lueur fiévreuse, tandis que ses joues s'étaient creusées). Je me dois d'ajouter qu'il est celui qui a arrêté Kurotsuchi, et qu'il a été capitaine de la 13e Division pendant plus de 1000 ans. Alors personne ne le critiquera devant moi. (Il se détourna, et se dirigea vers sa place, avant de balancer son sac sur son bureau). Fin de la discussion.

Aya entra, empêchant les élèves de poser des questions, et sursauta en voyant la tignasse blanche d'Ichigo à l'emplacement vide des deux dernières semaines.

-De retour parmi nous, Shirosaki ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-En pleine forme. Unohana-taichou a fait des merveilles.

-Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, observa Aya. (Le garçon fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur). Inoue Orihime est venue du monde réel pour te soigner, expliqua l'enseignante.

Ichigo pâlit encore si c'était possible.

-Inoue ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Unohana-taichou n'arrivait pas à refermer ta blessure, soupira Aya d'un ton définitif.

Le garçon se renfrogna. Inoue ? Etait-elle venue seule ? Et dans tous les cas, était-elle repartie ? Bon sang… Il rongea son frein pendant tout le cours, mais, du fait de sa convalescence, produisit moins de catastrophes qu'à l'ordinaire en Kidou et en Zanjutsu. A l'heure du déjeuner, le flot des étudiants se déversa par les portes, et Ichigo suivit automatiquement ses trois amis, la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant les quatre paires de pieds immobiles devant lui, et les regarda un instant avant de lever la tête… et de faire un pas en arrière. Car devant lui, se tenaient Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler lorsque les cinq jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, raides et immobiles, sous les yeux de la foule des étudiants qui n'en revenait pas de voir les quatre amis de Kurosaki Ichigo ici.

Ichigo plissa les yeux. Pour une fois, Keigo était sérieux. Inoue ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Tatsuki avait l'air à la fois furieux, plein de remords et triste, et Mizuiro se contentait de fixer son ami avec intensité, notant tous les changements qui lui étaient arrivés depuis son départ. Ichigo détendit soudain les épaules, puis dit :

-Merci de m'avoir soigné, Inoue-sama.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes devant sa froideur, et le garçon se gifla intérieurement. Mais que pouvait-il dire devant tous ces imbéciles avides d'informations ? Sans un mot de plus, il s'inclina brièvement, et tenta de les contourner. L'air frémit, derrière lui, et il pivota, tendit la main… Le poing que Tatsuki destinait à sa tête resta bloqué contre sa paume.

-Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai pris suffisamment de coups comme ça, dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves rassemblés autour d'eux, et aboya :

-Dégagez ! TOUS !

Ils se dispersèrent et feignirent de s'éloigner, mais se contentèrent en fait de faire quelques pas pour paraître hors de portée de voix, et au moins pouvoir assister de loin à la scène. Shigeru, Teito et Tsukasa ne bougèrent pas. Tatsuki les fusilla du regard.

-Ils ne partiront pas, commenta nonchalamment Ichigo. Ils savent qui je suis, qui vous êtes, ce qui se passe. Ils savent ce qui m'est arrivé. Ils ne partiront pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, imbécile ? Te faire mettre dans cet état par un simple capitaine ! Et Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en plus ! Celui qu'Ishida a vaincu ! Tu voulais te suicider ? Ne me dis pas qu'il était trop fort pour toi, je ne le croirai pas ! Toi qui as vaincu Kuchiki Byakuya, tu t'es laissé ouvrir en deux par ce… clown ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-J'étais endormi, si tu permets. Comme tout le monde, j'ai besoin de repos. Et je te signale que Kurotsuchi est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler son reiatsu. En ajoutant que je suis nul pour détecter l'énergie spirituelle des autres et que même Ukitake ne l'a pas senti, je pense avoir un bon alibi. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

Elle le gifla. La tête du jeune homme partit en arrière et heurta le mur, mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de fixer sur elle son œil unique.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Ta faculté à détecter les reiatsu s'est grandement améliorée pendant la guerre. Inoue m'a raconté comment tu leur avais tous sauvé la vie en détectant des Arrancars qui essayaient de vous encercler pendant la nuit !

L'œil brun de l'adolescent se posa lentement sur Inoue, qui ne bougea pas, puis revint sur Tatsuki.

-Moi ? Elle a dû se tromper.

Derechef, elle le frappa, mais de chaque côté de la main, cette fois. Le garçon ne broncha pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tatsuki ? Fit-il d'un ton froid.

-Savoir pourquoi tu t'es laissé découper en morceaux comme un vulgaire cobaye, siffla-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de pourquoi. J'ai eu le malheur de dormir un peu, c'est tout. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Mizuiro la devança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Ichigo ? A te couper de nous ? Quel intérêt ? Pourquoi fuir ton passé ?

Ichigo se libéra de la prise de Tatsuki, et arrangea son uniforme.

-Je ne fuis rien. Vous devriez retourner dans votre monde.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

-Notre monde ? Répéta Keigo. C'est le tien aussi bien que le nôtre, Ichigo.

Le garçon s'arrêta, et se retourna à moitié, avant de leur faire face.

-Le monde réel a cessé d'être mien le jour où j'ai compris que ce contre quoi je combattais était en fait causé par ma seule existence. A partir de là… je n'ai plus de raison d'y exister.

-De quoi tu parles ? Hurla Tatsuki alors qu'il recommençait à s'éloigner. Des Hollows ? Tu n'es pas la cause de l'existence des Hollows ! Tu n'y peux strictement rien !

Il eut un sourire terrifiant tant il était plein d'amertume.

-La peur. Je parlais de la peur.

Et il s'éloigna, suivi de Shigeru, Teito et Tsukasa. Tous quatre s'éloignèrent jusqu'à leur arbre, et s'assirent avant d'entamer leur déjeuner en silence. Tatsuki resta immobile, les bras ballants, tandis qu'Inoue gardait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette fuyante du garçon et que les deux lycéens le fixaient sans comprendre.

-Ils ne sont pas très discrets, commenta Teito lorsque les quatre amis s'assirent.

Ichigo soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux selon le geste las dont il avait l'habitude.

-Kurotsuchi et maintenant eux… Je sens que mon incognito ne va pas tarder à voler en éclats. Regardez comment ils me dévisagent déjà !

Et il désigna les étudiants d'un geste sec du menton. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis Tsukasa prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

-Dis, Ichigo… Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Kuchiki-taichou est vrai ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que tu étais venu ici parce que tes amis avaient… peur de toi.

-Il a dit ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ichigo, qui s'était redressé sur un coude, se laissa retomber en arrière. Le regard fixé sur le ciel, il murmura :

-C'est possible. Il y a plusieurs mois, pendant mon combat contre Aizen, j'ai perdu le contrôle… Et j'ai failli les tuer. Ils ont eu peur. Je l'ai vu tout de suite. Peur de moi et de mon pouvoir. (Il leva un poing devant son visage, et le regarda). C'est à cause de ce trop-plein de pouvoir que je leur ai inspiré ce que j'avais juré de détruire. Au départ, je me battais pour eux. Pour ma famille, pour mes amis. Pour qu'ils n'aient plus peur. Mais si _je_ devenais un objet de peur… Alors ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. J'ai donc décidé de venir ici pour essayer de gagner en contrôle et m'entraîner tranquillement. De cette façon, je pourrais apprendre les techniques qui me manquaient comme le Kidou.

Il y eut un silence. Là-bas, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue discutaient avec Rukia, venue les ramener à la grille Senkaï.

-C'est pour ça que tu les rejettes ? Demanda Teito.

-Parce qu'ils t'ont tellement fait souffrir que tu refuses d'être soumis à la possibilité que cela se reproduise ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

-Je suis nul en psychologie. Interprétez ça comme vous voulez.

Il se releva.

-Je vais chercher mes notes de Kidou.

Il s'éloigna en Shunpo, et les trois jeunes gens en profitèrent pour s'approcher des quatre humains. Juste au bon moment pour les entendre dire à Rukia qu'ils aimeraient assez assister aux cours pour un jour ou deux, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait le quotidien de l'Académie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi leur dire, la Vice-Capitaine les emmena voir Ukitake, et les trois amis se regardèrent. Comment Ichigo allait-il prendre la nouvelle ?

* * *

**Tentative d'analyse psychologique sur la fin, mdr!!  
Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais pour Harribel, elle ne fera pas partie des gentils cette fois-ci. En revanche, j'écris deux -trois, maintenant- fics en anglais dans lesquelles elle sera gentille come un coeur, mdr^^!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 mes enfants!  
Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

-Zangetsu.

-Pantera.

Les deux hommes rengainèrent leurs armes, et Ichigo s'assit.

-Vous avez intérêt à être prudents. Inoue est là, avec Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous repèrent. Je ne garantis absolument pas les actions de Tatsuki, elle est un peu trop...imprévisible.

Nel hocha la tête.

-Du nouveau ? Demanda ensuite Ichigo.

Grimmjow grogna.

-Non. Pas moyen de les retrouver. Ils se sont fondus dans la nature. Je pense qu'Aizen utilise Kyouka Suigetsu pour masquer son reiatsu et dissimuler sa cachette.

Ichigo eut un signe de tête.

-Dis, Itsygo, que s'est-il passé, l'autre jour ?

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Ton reiatsu a presque disparu après avoir explosé, et l'odeur de sang était incroyablement forte… Nous avons cru que… Et tu n'es pas venu pendant deux semaines…

Il soupira.

-Oh, ça. Kurotsuchi Mayuri m'a confondu avec un de ses cobayes. Il m'a ouvert le ventre.

-Et ça a suffi pour te mettre dans le coma pendant deux semaines ? Se moqua Grimmjow. C'est pathétique !

Ichigo eut un petit rire, et haussa les épaules, tandis que Nel posait sur lui un regard inquiet.

-T'as raison, fit le garçon. C'est pathétique.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il se leva.

-Allez, venez. On va s'entraîner.

Ils descendirent dans le dojo et s'entraînèrent plusieurs heures durant, avant de mettre fin à la séance par un lancer de Gran Rey Cero, qu'Ichigo avait encore besoin de perfectionner. Le garçon rentra ensuite à l'Académie, juste à temps pour le dîner, et fut stupéfait par l'agitation qui régnait dans le réfectoire. Il s'assit avec ses amis, et demanda ce qui se passait. Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Teito se lança :

-Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue-sama vont rester ici pendant quelques jours et suivre nos cours pour participer et même parfois faire des démonstrations.

Ichigo se figea, la mâchoire crispée.

-C'est une blague ?

Shigeru secoua la tête, ses grands yeux ne quittant pas le visage tendu de son ami. L'adolescent baissa la tête et serra les poings, puis reposa son bol et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda Tsukasa.

-Demander à Ukitake s'il a juré de me tuer. Lança Ichigo sans se retourner.

Une fois dans le couloir, le garçon s'éloigna en Shunpo, et ne s'arrêta que devant la porte du bureau du directeur, dont il ouvrit la porte en grand après y avoir frappé trois coups secs. Mais à peine avait-il fait un demi pas pour rentrer qu'il referma la porte. Car en face de lui se tenait non seulement Ukitake, mais aussi Tatsuki… Keigo… Mizuiro… Inoue… Et Rukia. Le battant claqua derrière lui, et il s'éloigna en Shunpo, ignorant les cris de ses amis qui le rappelaient. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. Il prit les cachets donnés par Hanatarou des mois auparavant pour pallier à ses insomnies, et s'endormit comme une masse, évitant de réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, le garçon se leva en grognant, et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner avec morosité, avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours et de s'asseoir à sa place. C'était le cours de Hakuda, et le garçon s'ennuya à mourir, mais il s'astreignit tout de même à prendre des notes, rien que pour éviter les regards insistants des quatre humains dans son dos. Des chuchotements surexcités avaient éclaté dans l'amphithéâtre à leur entrée, et ils s'étaient présentés avec grâce avant de s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Lorsque vint le moment de la pratique, Amatsuki-senseï jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction des quatre invités, et Tatsuki se leva pour proposer ses services. Ichigo sut instantanément qu'elle allait lui faire payer tout ce pour quoi elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui hurler dessus. Et comme de bien entendu, sa chance habituelle se manifesta lorsqu'un élève demanda une démonstration de Hakuda de haut niveau. Son amie d'enfance braqua aussitôt sur lui un regard diabolique, et un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres, avant qu'elle réponde :

-Tiens ! Pourquoi pas ? Shiro-chan, viens là ! On m'a dit que tu étais le petit prodige de la classe en Hakuda ! Tu vas pouvoir nous prouver ça !

Il s'avança, dardant sur elle un regard noir. Son rictus ne faisait que s'élargir. Oh, comme il la détestait, en cet instant précis ! Mais il savait une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser gagner. Il allait lui rendre toutes les raclées qu'elle lui avait administrées en une seule dérouillée-masquée, bien sûr : il se débrouillerait pour avoir l'air de perdre tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas le vainqueur-. Sans un mot, il se tint debout face à Tatsuki, attendant son premier mouvement. Et lorsqu'elle bougea, il se contenta de lever paresseusement un bras pour bloquer son pied, avant d'écarter le poing qui fonçait vers son visage. Elle tenta vainement de le frapper pendant un instant, puis se laissa retomber en arrière avant de se lancer à nouveau en avant. Mais cette fois, elle y allait plus sérieusement, et Ichigo dut se mettre à bouger à son tour pour ne pas se faire frapper, et ne tarda pas à contre-attaquer lorsqu'elle passa la vitesse supérieure. Coup après coup, pieds, poings, tranchant de la main, cascades, tout y passa alors qu'ils s'affrontaient. Ichigo aurait pu la vaincre en quelques secondes à peine. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il l'autorisa à le heurter, et reçut un coup dont la force l'aurait à peine ébranlé s'il l'avait voulu, mais qui l'envoya promener à la place. Il feignit d'avoir du mal à se relever et d'être à bout de souffle, et rencontra le regard furieux de Tatsuki, pas dupe de sa comédie.

Le reste du cours se passa comme à l'accoutumée, Ichigo aidant Shigeru à améliorer ses mouvements, les quatre humains observant la scène, et ses deux colocataires essayant de profiter de la leçon. Le cours suivant était celui de Zanjutsu. Pour le coup, Ichigo dormit presque ouvertement, mais se leva pour pratiquer, et s'arrêta, surpris, lorsque Keigo s'avança vers le professeur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Aya acquiesça, jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers Ichigo, qui fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui voulait se mesurer à lui ! Encore une fausse défaite ! Encore un combat _ultra_ ennuyeux ! Et depuis quand Keigo savait-il le Zanjutsu ? En soupirant, il dégaina son Zanpakutô, et subit les attaques incessantes de son ami pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de lui laisser toucher sa gorge de la pointe de sa lame.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Bon. Maintenant, laisse-moi entraîner Shigeru, siffla-t-il à voix basse à Keigo.

Le garçon s'éloigna un peu, blessé, et Ichigo entreprit de faire des passes avec ses trois amis, leur donnant des conseils au niveau de leur position, de la façon dont procéder pour donner certains coups, et leur montra même quelques combinaisons de Hakuda et de Zanjutsu. Mais ils furent bientôt à bout de souffle, et le garçon ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Il rengaina son Zanpakutô et s'assit dans un coin tandis que ses trois amis reprenaient leur respiration, mais un flashe de blanc à la limite de son champ de vision lui fit brutalement relever la tête. Il tenta de retrouver l'intrus, mais n'y parvint pas. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il était passé tout près…

-Ichigo, haleta Teito. Tu as un papier dans les cheveux.

Le garçon passa une main dans sa tignasse, et y découvrit effectivement un morceau de papier. Il le déplia, et lut : _Surprise ! Alors, on s'ennuie, Kurosaki ? Pourquoi tu viens pas au dojo avec nous ?_ Et c'était signé : _3&6_. Ichigo grinça des dents, mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous ceux qui l'observaient, c'est-à-dire des humains, de ses trois amis et d'Aya. Il lui demanda brièvement l'autorisation de sortir, puis s'éloigna en Shunpo vers le dojo. Là, il évita le coup qui aurait dû lui trancher la tête, une grimace ennuyée sur le visage, puis se redressa avant de hurler :

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS, GRIMMJOW ? T'AURAIS PU TE FAIRE REPERER ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DES CONSEQUENCES, SI QUELQU'UN T'AVAIT VU ?

-Oi, du calme, Kurosaki ! Contra l'Arrancar. Neliel était là aussi, pourquoi tu te défoules pas sur elle, plutôt ? Et puis franchement, c'est pas ma faute si cet endroit est aussi barbant !

-Qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? Se moqua Ichigo. Disneyworld ? Reviens sur terre, Soul Society est une société féodale !

Grimmjow soupira, et porta la main à la garde de son Zanpakutô.

-De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu me voir. Ils sont tous bien trop minables. Je sais même pas comment tu peux supporter ces _faibles_ toute la journée.

Ichigo balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

-Et donc je suis votre distraction, moi, dans tout ça ?

Nel sourit d'un air appréciateur, et Grimmjow lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Exactement.

-Pfff, cracha Ichigo. Vous êtes comme Kenpachi.

Le sourire de Nel s'élargit, et Grimmjow hurla de rire devant l'air mortifié du garçon. Les trois hybrides descendirent au dojo et passèrent le reste de l'heure de Zanjutsu à échanger des coups brutaux à trois, chacun essayant d'infliger le plus de dommages possible à l'autre. Dix minutes avant qu'Ichigo doive retourner en cours, les trois compagnons se laissèrent tomber au sol, haletants et couverts de sueur. Enfin, les deux garçons. Nel, elle, bien qu'essoufflée, ne semblait pas avoir transpiré une goutte. Le garçon jeta un regard dégoûté à son uniforme taché de sang, et eut un grognement.

-Va encore falloir que je change d'uniforme, grommela-t-il. J'en fais vraiment une consommation vertigineuse.

-Et c'est pas près de changer, tu peux me croire ! Se moqua Grimmjow.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien et se leva, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se mit en marche vers l'Académie d'un pas traînant, lent, fatigué, les yeux au sol… et s'arrêta net. Car en face de lui, plusieurs paires de pieds étaient immobiles. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et releva lentement la tête… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… _C'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que je rêve…_ Il se tourna vers l'Académie, et grogna :

-Fichez-moi la paix.

Une poigne de fer s'empara de son bras ensanglanté alors qu'il allait partir en Shunpo, et il se retourna pour faire face à Tatsuki. Encore. Le garçon baissa les yeux vers les doigts de la jeune fille, et les releva ensuite vers elle.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va suffire à m'empêcher de partir ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je t'ai laissé gagner, tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça sèchement.

-Je le sais très bien. Tu es un très mauvais acteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir ce qui cloche chez toi.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua son poignet.

-Allons bon, toi aussi ?

-Oui, moi aussi. Et je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu ce que je veux.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Oh ? Voyez-vous ça !

Il se débarrassa de la prise de Tatsuki et recula de quelques pas.

-Tout va très bien. Je vais être en retard en cours, désolé.

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, mais de longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent doucement autour de son poignet, et il s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds de surprise, avant de pivoter sur lui-même.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix très douce. Ichigo frissonna. Tout en elle le renvoyait aux deux années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, comme des compagnons, à se soutenir mutuellement lorsque les difficultés surgissaient les unes après les autres. A la guerre, aux moments où il cherchait la puissance, le pouvoir de protéger ses amis. A l'instant où il avait brisé les fragiles attaches qui les liaient tous à lui. A sa faiblesse.

-Inoue…

-Reviens… Kurosaki-kun… La fuite… ce n'est pas une solution.

Il la dévisagea.

-Je ne… fuis pas, articula-t-il finalement avec peine. Je… m'entraîne. (Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la coupa). C'est nécessaire, Inoue. J'en ai besoin. Donne-moi juste du temps.

Et il fit demi-tour. Dans un Shunpo effréné, il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre, mais manque de chance, il dut passer par le couloir qui permettait de passer des salles de classe aux terrains d'entraînement et, trop plongé dans ses pensées, ne vit pas arriver sa classe dans l'autre sens. Il heurta son professeur de plein fouet, et tous deux tombèrent au sol sans la moindre délicatesse, Ichigo ayant rebondi contre le mur au passage. Il y eut un silence de mort alors qu'il relevait la tête, et rencontrait le regard médusé de son professeur de Hohou.

-Shirosaki ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son uniforme, et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en se rendant compte qu'il était couvert de sang, qu'il lui manquait la manche gauche (Grimmjow avait une obsession pour les bras coupés) dont les restes étaient imbibés du précieux liquide, et que ses bras couverts de cicatrices étaient exposés au regard des élèves. L'un dans l'autre, il avait l'air d'un criminel psychopathe et fou furieux. Le garçon se releva en hâte, et tendit la main au professeur, avant de l'essuyer en catastrophe sur son uniforme en s'apercevant qu'elle était couverte de sang, de sueur et de poussière. En aidant son aîné à se relever, il lui glissa :

-Je m'entraînais.

L'autre lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Vous plaisantez ?

Ichigo secoua la tête le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle.

Le Shinigami le dévisagea longuement, la réplique du garçon faisant resurgir toutes les informations qu'il avait pu rassembler à son sujet (rumeur ou pas), et il se remémora cette histoire comme quoi il aurait été entraîné par Urahara Kisuke selon des méthodes… peu orthodoxes. Il hocha la tête.

-Allez vous changer. Vous êtes répugnant.

Il aurait plutôt employé l'adjectif « effrayant », mais Irata avait mentionné l'incident en Kidou, et la réaction atroce du garçon après les paroles pourtant dénuées de sérieux du professeur de magie du démon, et il préférait éviter de blesser le garçon. Après tout, la guerre n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, et il était logique que des choses se soient passées qui aient eu un fort impact sur l'esprit du garçon.  
Ichigo acquiesça, et s'éloigna en Shunpo. Le reste des cours se déroula normalement, excepté les quatre humains qui y assistaient, mais participèrent de manière plus impartiale. Le Shinigami représentant apprit néanmoins qu'ils devaient repartir le lendemain, et décida de ne pas assister à leur départ. Dire au-revoir… lui rappelait trop la guerre.

Le lendemain, le garçon fut réveillé par Tsukasa, qui s'activait furieusement dans la chambre pour aller saluer les quatre amis d'Ichigo une dernière fois. Teito faisait de même, quoique plus calmement, et tous deux se tournèrent vers Ichigo avant de sortir :

-Tu ne viens pas ?

Ichigo secoua la tête, et ils partirent. Le garçon s'assit sur son lit, et s'appuya contre le mur, les clameurs de ses camarades étudiants lui parvenant même à travers les murs et les fenêtres. Camarades ? Ils n'étaient pas ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas le dixième de son pouvoir, n'avaient jamais vu de sang sauf par accident, et vénéraient les lointains fantômes de légendes guerrières déformées par les rumeurs. Le garçon se redressa soudain. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Et cette infime différence… était le détail capital qui annonçait le début de la fin.

* * *

**Oh! Un cliffhanger, comme disent nos amis anglophones! Que va-t-il donc se passer? Je me le demande vraiment!  
Niark niark niark, eh bah non! Moi je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais pas vous, hin hin hin!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Aaaah, le début de la fin...^^ J'ai regardé Skip Beat!, la semaine dernière, et j'ai trop adoré! Ce manga/anime est vraiment le meilleur que j'aie jamais lu/vu! On est tellement porté par l'histoire et les personnages, j'ai trouvé ça génial! Et la musique est trop géniale, aussi! Il y avait des scènes où je riais aux larmes tellement c'était marrant! Bref, tout ça pourdire que je vous conseille vivement d'essayer Skip Beat!, c'est à voir absolument!  
A part ça, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais en concours blanc et j'ai passé une semaine plutôt atroce, mdr! Mais bon, c'est terminé et je suis en vacances temporaires jusqu'à la semaine prochaine!  
Wala wala, c'était le dernier épisode de ! La suite au prochain numéro!  
Enjoy and REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue marchaient tranquillement vers la grille Senkaï, escortés par les cris hystériques des étudiants qui voyaient en eux des légendes vivantes rien que du fait de leur amitié avec Ichigo. Parmi eux, ils virent les trois amis du Shinigami représentant, celui aux cheveux teints s'agitant comme un dément, et les deux autres les observant simplement, leur calme détonnant au milieu de cette foule agitée. Tatsuki et les deux garçons leur adressèrent un signe de tête et continuèrent leur chemin, mais s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques pas en voyant qu'Inoue s'était arrêtée, et se dévissait le cou pour voir quelque chose qu'eux ne pouvaient distinguer.

-Il ne viendra pas, Orihime, fit Tatsuki en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Partons.

Inoue secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça, chuchota-t-elle. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que…

Et sa voix contenait une telle terreur que ses trois amis se rapprochèrent d'elle, comme pour la protéger, et se raidirent, cherchant le danger. Et soudain, deux silhouettes blanches apparurent sur un toit. De longs cheveux verts flottant dans le vent.

-Nel-chan ! Cria Inoue.

Nel n'eut pas le moindre sourire. Les sourcils froncés, elle porta la main à son Zanpakutô. Des cris émanèrent de la foule lorsque Grimmjow esquissa le même geste, et Inoue recula d'un pas, sans comprendre. Au même instant, un hurlement retentit :

-Inoue !

Et il y eut une explosion à l'endroit même où se tenaient les quatre humains. Les élèves reculèrent en piaillant, se regroupèrent, essayant de percer l'écran de poussière soulevé par le choc. Lorsqu'il se dissipa enfin, une silhouette se dressait au centre d'un cratère. Un hakama bleuté ondula dans le vent et deux morceaux de cuir flottèrent dans les airs. Une chevelure blanche ondoya.

-Shirosaki ?

-_Shirosaki ?_

Il ne leur jeta pas un regard, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, observant les alentours avec intensité. Les étudiants commençaient à se rapprocher, lorsqu'Aya hurla :

-Ecartez-vous de lui !

Ichigo se tourna vers ses amis à terre, et demanda :

-Vous n'avez rien ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Le bouclier d'Inoue, largement déployé devant eux, les avait protégés des retombées de l'explosion créée par l'arrivée d'Ichigo et son interception de l'attaque de l'Arrancar.

-Parfait, alors écartez-vous. Je vais avoir besoin de place. Inoue, essaye de protéger le plus de monde possible. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tout retenir. Mais si c'est trop dur, lâche l'affaire, je m'en occuperai.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Il se retourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, le sourire qui leur avait tant manqué et qu'il utilisait si rarement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tuer cette ordure et ensuite, nous pourrons vivre à nouveau.

-Comme c'est touchant, fit une voix qui émergeait du nuage, qui s'était presque entièrement dissipé, révélant trois silhouettes sombres. Tu n'as pas changé, Kurosaki Ichigo… Toujours aussi stupidement sentimental.

Les yeux des étudiants étaient ronds comme des soucoupes. _Kurosaki Ichigo ?_ Ichigo ne dit rien, et se contenta de fixer un regard noir sur ses adversaires. Ils étaient trois. Aizen venait le premier, une mèche brune pendant négligemment sur son œil gauche. Il était suivi d'Ulquiorra, dont les deux perpétuelles larmes vertes et la peau pâle contrastaient sinistrement avec les cheveux noirs, et qui avait les mains plongées dans ses poches comme à son habitude. Enfin, derrière eux, la silhouette élégante d'Hallibel, dont les cheveux dorés ondulaient dans le vent, son regard énigmatique fixé sur le garçon solitaire devant elle.

-Aizen-sama, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Son reiatsu n'est pas assez puissant pour représenter une menace. Permettez que je l'élimine. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déranger pour lui.

Il y eut un silence.

-Où sont passés tes talents d'observateur, Ulquiorra ? Demanda alors Aizen. Regarde son bandeau. N'as-tu pas entendu parler de Zaraki Kenpachi et de son bandeau mangeur de reiatsu ? Et si je ne me trompe, notre jeune ami doit avoir appris à contrôler son reiatsu, après un an à l'Académie. N'est-ce pas le cas ? Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard faussement intrigué à Ichigo.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. (Il fit un pas en avant). Affronte-moi, Aizen. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes et mettons un terme à toute cette histoire.

-Oh ? Mais oserais-je te rappeler que tu es seul contre trois ?

Il y eut des cris.

-Ichigo, derrière toi ! Hurla Tatsuki alors que deux silhouettes blanches se matérialisaient derrière le garçon, qui ne se retourna même pas. Au contraire, il sourit.

-Qui vous dit qu'il est seul ? Fit une voix suintante de sarcasme alors que Grimmjow et Nel s'avançaient pour se placer à la hauteur du Shinigami représentant.

-Grimmjow, fit froidement Ulquiorra.

L'Espada n°6 eut un sourire plein de morgue et de défi, et aboya :

-Oi, Ichigo ! Je prends le triste sire. Ocupe-toi d'Aizen !

-Et je m'occupe de ma remplaçante, dit doucement Nel, déjà concentrée, les yeux fixés sur Hallibel.

Ichigo acquiesça, et fit un pas en avant. Un murmure l'arrêta, et il écouta les dernières paroles de l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts.

-Ichigo… tue-le, cette fois.

Il opina du chef, et les quatre Arrancars s'éloignèrent en Shunpo pour aller combattre ailleurs, tandis que le Shinigami représentant et le capitaine renégat se fixaient.

-Il semble que tu aies réussi à rallier deux de mes Espada… J'avoue que je suis impressionné, se moqua Aizen. Mais sera-ce suffisant… (Il bondit en avant, assena un coup à Ichigo, que le garçon bloqua sans peine) pour me vaincre ?

Ichigo porta la main à son bandeau, et arracha celui qui diminuait son reiatsu. Son énergie spirituelle frémit autour de ses pieds, créant une spirale qui ne tarda pas à disparaître sur le sol. Le garçon leva son sabre devant lui, et se mit en garde.

-Cette fois, Aizen… tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

Et les deux adversaires se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'assenant des coups d'une violence inouïe dès le début. Chacun d'eux connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre, et ils savaient que le combat ne serait qu'une question de vitesse et d'endurance à la fois. Aizen obtint le premier sang. Il parvint à passer sous la garde de son jeune adversaire, et lui infligea une entaille au bras, mais le Shinigami représentant prit sa revanche presque aussitôt en lui égratignant l'épaule. Ils n'allaient pas encore très vite, se contentant de faire quelques pas à vitesse normale de droite et de gauche pour esquiver les coups de l'autre. Mais soudain, Aizen disparut, réapparut derrière Ichigo, et abattit son Zanpakutô vers le dos du jeune homme… qui esquiva.

-Eclate… Kyouka Suigetsu.

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'Aizen libéra son Zanpakutô, et fronça les sourcils, maintenant entouré de clones du capitaine félon. Il passa une main sur Zangetsu pour l'amener à son Shikaï ordinaire, et bondit en avant, droit vers Aizen, dont le reiatsu n'était pas comparable à celui de ses copies. Il vit son ennemi froncer les sourcils, surpris qu'il déjoue si facilement sa ruse, et l'affrontement recommença, Aizen essayant régulièrement de le perdre parmi la foule de ses clones. Mais Ichigo l'avait déjà combattu, avait trouvé la parade, et savait comment fonctionnait Kyouka Suigetsu. Néanmoins, cet avantage ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des coups, son adversaire sachant lui aussi comment il combattait. Ils étaient à présent à un Shunpo de haut niveau, et restaient rarement plus d'une demi-seconde au même endroit. Ichigo tenta de passer derrière Aizen, mais celui-ci se retourna, et lui assena un coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya se crasher au sol, juste devant les étudiants, que le bouclier d'Inoue protégea des retombées de pierres. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Ichigo était sur un genou, son Zanpakutô planté en terre pour l'aider à se relever, haletant. De fines lignes de sang coulaient le long de son front sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Aizen se posa face à lui, et Ichigo se releva, avant de cracher un peu de sang par terre.

-Eh bien… On dirait que je ne vais pas avoir le choix… (Il posa un regard plein de défi sur son adversaire, et aboya). Bankaï !

Un torrent d'énergie noire et pourpre l'enveloppa, et lorsqu'Ichigo réapparut, il était vêtu des vêtements de Zangetsu, et tenait à la main la longue lame noire à la garde de laquelle pendait une chaine sombre.

-Tensa Zangetsu.

Et il disparut. Harcelant sans cesse Aizen dans une série de coups si rapides qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles, il ne tarda pas à couvrir son ennemi de sang, et obtint presque sans peine ce qu'il voulait, à savoir qu'Aizen relâche son Bankaï. Aussitôt, l'ancien capitaine disparut à leurs yeux, et Ichigo s'immobilisa, et ferma les yeux. Mais toute sa concentration ne lui permit pas de prédire les coups de son ennemi, qui sembla n'avoir aucun mal à lui infliger des blessures de plus en plus graves. Le jeune homme parait, mais n'attaquait pas. Et soudain…

-KUROSAKI-KUN !

-ICHIGO !

-KUROSAKI-SAMA !

Il y eut un concert de hurlements horrifiés alors qu'un coup invisible de Kyouka Suigetsu tranchait le bras du garçon, générant un flot de sang. Mais étrangement, le Shinigami représentant se contenta de sourire, puis d'éclater de rire. Il y eut un silence stupéfait, tandis que le jeune homme, immobile et combattant contre un ennemi invisible et apparemment trop fort pour lui, riait aux éclats, seul dans les airs.

_Il est devenu fou !_ Pensa une bonne partie des spectateurs de la lutte acharnée entre les deux adversaires.

C'est alors qu'un flot de particules blanches s'amoncela au bout du moignon sanguinolent, et forma un nouveau bras, mais blanc, et armé de serres. Avec un rictus dément, il éleva la main gauche devant son visage et l'abaissa d'un mouvement lent et presque solennel. Lorsque ses doigts révélèrent à nouveau ses traits, ils étaient dissimulés par le masque blanc strié de rouge qui était la manifestation de son statut de Vaizard. Deux yeux jaunes se posèrent sur un point, et Ichigo rit à nouveau, émettant le son le plus effrayant qu'aucun de ceux qui assistaient au duel avaient jamais entendu. Teinté de folie et de soif de sang, c'était un rire double, caverneux, atroce. Bien loin du rire chaleureux que ses amis avaient si rarement entendu Ichigo produire.

-Aizen ! J'espère que tu es conscient que nous sommes ta mort, et que nous nous tenons devant toi ! Défends-toi ! Car nous te tuerons sans hésiter !

Et il se jeta en avant, sabre au clair. La chaîne de Tensa Zangetsu tinta follement au rythme de ses mouvements, tandis qu'il disparaissait en un Shunpo démentiel. Des fontaines de sang jaillissaient parfois de la pointe de Tensa Zangetsu, et les spectateurs du combat savaient alors qu'il avait touché l'adversaire qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Puis, subitement, il s'immobilisa, les deux mains crispées sur le manche de son Zanpakutô. Un geyser de sang éclata alors, et une silhouette clignota devant lui, manifestement empalée sur la longue lame noire.

-Je te tiens !

-Pas… en…core.

Ichigo tendit la main, et une boule de lumière mauve se forma entre ses doigts, se chargeant des particules spirituelles environnantes. Il allait la projeter, lorsqu'un cri retentit :

-Arrête !

Ichigo se figea, Cero chargé en main, et les yeux jaunes se tournèrent vers les deux silhouettes blanches qui se tenaient face à lui, suspendues dans les airs, leurs vêtements autrefois immaculés à présent tachés de sang. Pendant un long moment, le Vaizard dévisagea les Arrancars, qui étaient prêts à dégainer leurs Zanpakutô. Les yeux jaunes se plissèrent. Puis, Ichigo leva la main, et brisa son masque, dont les fragments tombèrent en une petite pluie autour de lui, avant d'être balayés par le vent. Il y eut un silence. Aizen ne clignotait plus du tout, à présent, et Kyouka Suigetsu, brisé en deux, tomba au sol. Ichigo retira son sabre de la poitrine d'Aizen, et le jeta au sol avec un regard plein de tout le mépris du monde. Aussitôt, Soi Fon et Kenpachi s'approchèrent, s'emparèrent de lui, et s'en furent en direction des cellules spéciales du 2nd Squad.

Le silence était de plomb. Une légère brise soufflait, qui faisait onduler souplement les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune Vaizard et tinter la chaîne de son Zanpakutô. Son unique œil fixé sur le soleil qui commençait à décliner, il ne bougea pas durant un long moment, puis eut un long frisson, et ferma l'œil. Alors, doucement, presque paresseusement, avec élégance, son corps s'inclina vers l'avant, et il commença à tomber. Dans un silence religieux, Byakuya fit un pas en avant et le reçut dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Unohana et de partir avec elle en un Shunpo rapide. Yoruichi les suivit. Yamamoto regarda autour de lui. Où qu'il fixe son regard, les personnes qui l'entouraient semblaient encore hypnotisées par le combat qui venait de se dérouler, et gardaient les yeux rivés sur le point vers lequel les quatre Shinigamis avaient disparu.

Il était arrivé peu après le début du combat, de même que tous les capitaines et une bonne partie de Seireitei, s'ils n'étaient pas tous là. L'incroyable quantité de reiatsu déployée par les deux combattants et les quatre Espadas durant leurs luttes avaient en effet attiré toutes les personnes capables de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle. Et les capitaines connaissaient suffisamment Ichigo pour reconnaître son reiatsu et savoir que peu d'adversaires étaient assez forts pour l'obliger à combattre sans son bandeau. Yoruichi, qui se trouvait là, avait prévenu Urahara en catastrophe avant de revenir assister au combat, et l'ancien capitaine du 12e Squad s'était empressé de les rejoindre avec tous les amis du garçon et sa famille.

Le vieux Sou-taichou soupira, et se remit en route vers ses quartiers, suivi de son lieutenant, tandis que les conversations naissaient, enflaient, et que le son éclatait sous le lieu du combat. Les élèves caquetaient comme des volailles, surexcités par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et n'osant trop croire qu'ils venaient juste de voir Kurosaki Ichigo, le _célèbre_ Kurosaki Ichigo combattre devant eux, combattre _pour_ eux. Les professeurs se regardaient avec stupéfaction, scotchés par le niveau des techniques utilisées par un garçon qui n'avait pas même un dixième de leur âge. Les capitaines discutaient doucement, par petits groupes. Les amis d'Ichigo étaient regroupés, mais ne disaient rien, encore hébétés. Et, sur un toit, Nel et Grimmjow étaient assis, regardant tout ce petit monde sans un mot. Ukitake ne tarda pourtant pas à les remarquer, et se propulsa à leur hauteur.

-Venez, dit-il en leur tendant la main. Vous avez besoin de soins et de repos.

Sans discuter, pour une fois, Grimmjow, qui était le plus amoché des deux par son combat contre un adversaire supposé être deux crans au-dessus de lui, se leva péniblement, soutenu par l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts, elle-même en piteux état. Ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie, sous les regards avides et effrayés des étudiants. Grimmjow avait les sourcils froncés, le regard fixe, les dents dévoilées par l'effort qu'il faisait pour continuer à avancer, le sang maculant ses vêtements autrefois blancs. Le trou de Hollow était clairement visible dans son estomac, et ses nombreuses cicatrices semblaient bénignes comparées à celle infligée par le Getsuga Tenshou d'Ichigo lors de leur première rencontre. Les longs cheveux de Nel étaient souillés de rouge, et elle était couverte de profondes plaies qui saignaient beaucoup. Elle boitait profondément, et la respiration des deux était rauque, laborieuse. En bref, ils formaient un duo assez effrayant… Le capitaine du 13e Squad les emmena à l'infirmerie pour faire traiter le plus gros des dégâts avant de les expédier au 4e Squad, afin de laisser du temps à la division guérisseuse pour s'occuper d'Ichigo, que seules Unohana et Isane avaient les compétences nécessaires pour guérir.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'endroit du combat, il vit que les capitaines s'étaient chargé des élèves et leur avaient donné un jour de congé, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'eux après des événements aussi extraordinaires. Et la défaite d'Aizen méritait bien un jour férié pour la fêter. Il vit que les humains et les compagnons de Kurosaki étaient rassemblés dans un coin, et que les trois camarades du garçon étaient un peu à l'écart, n'osant trop se joindre à ce groupe si prestigieux. Il s'avança vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ils se levèrent à son approche, leurs traits empreints d'inquiétude et de l'espoir qu'il leur apporte des nouvelles.

-Venez, dit-il avant de s'approcher des humains, qui se tournèrent vers lui avec les mêmes regards.

-Avant toute chose, dit-il, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mijuru Teito, Ayato Tsukasa et Isaïa Shigeru. Ils ont été les fidèles amis d'Ichigo-kun pendant toute cette année et ont participé à la conservation de son incognito au sein de l'Académie.

Les adultes posèrent des regards appréciateurs sur les trois étudiants, qui s'inclinèrent avec déférence, tandis que les autres les dévisageaient avec des expressions mitigées : colère, jalousie, curiosité, étonnement douloureux,…

-Je pense que nous pourrions aller demander des nouvelles de notre jeune ami à Unohana-taichou, poursuivit Ukitake.

Le groupe se mit en route vers les locaux du 4e Squad où, heureusement, Unohana avait fait placer le blessé dans une pièce spacieuse et bien éclairée, sans doute en prévision du grand nombre de visiteurs qu'il recevrait durant sa convalescence. Ichigo était allongé sur un lit dont les draps blancs étaient déjà souillés de son sang, et Unohana et Isane s'employait à guérir ses blessures internes avant de s'occuper du reste. Son bras droit était toujours enserré dans sa chair de Hollow, et ils notèrent que chacun évitait soigneusement de s'en approcher, même si son Zanpakutô avait été déposé à quelque distance de lui. Orihime proposa ses services, mais Unohana déclina gentiment l'offre, expliquant que les blessures du garçon ne soutenaient pas la comparaison avec les dégâts causés par Mayuri. En outre, le Hollow aidait considérablement à la tâche. Ils s'assirent donc tous le long des murs et se contentèrent d'observer la guérisseuse faire son office. Une heure et demie plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit devant les deux Arrancars, et la tension de la pièce grimpa d'un cran. Mais ils ignorèrent royalement tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, et s'assirent dans leur coin. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment de silence, Grimmjow releva la tête, et fixa ses pupilles d'acier sur Tatsuki, qui n'avait cessé de le fusiller du regard depuis son entrée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu veux que je me défoule sur toi ?

-T'es celui qui a attaqué Ichigo, je t'ai vu !

Grimmjow la regarda, s'ennuyant manifestement à mourir.

-Ouais, et alors ? Je l'ai lapidé deux fois et lui a gagné la troisième, c'est quoi, ton problème ?

Elle se leva, rivant sur lui un regard meurtrier.

-Mon problème, c'est toi ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage de là !

L'Arrancar ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, il la dévisagea d'un regard moqueur.

-Ouais, c'est peut-être toi qui aurais mis la pâtée à Ulquiorra ? Sans moi, vous seriez tous morts, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne. T'as rien fait dans cette guerre, toi, alors la ferme.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, furieuse, lorsqu'une main saisit les doigts crispés de l'Arrancar, qui pivota, surpris.

-Grimm…jow.

* * *

**Eh oui, on se demande comment j'arrive à mettre autant de suspense alors que le gros de l'action semble terminé, hein^^? Lol! C'est que je suis un génie, que voulez-vous (mdr!)!!  
J'adore Grimmjow, j'adore Neliel, et même si ce n'est pas évident, ils sont en couple dans cette fic... Comme ça ne se verra que très subtilement, je voulais le préciser.  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20!! Plus qu'un et l'épilogue. Snif!  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
Skip Beat!, Psycho Buster et Kaichou wa Maid-sama gèrent!!  
Enjoy and review!!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 20:

Les traits de l'Espada se détendirent de façon surprenante, et il se pencha sur le jeune homme, tandis que Nel s'approchait d'eux et posait ses longs doigts fins sur l'épaule de l'ancien n°6.

-Comment tu te sens, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo eut un faible sourire.

-Super. Ramène Aizen, je veux lui mettre une râclée.

Nel rit.

-Commence par te lever, et on verra après.

Ichigo tourna péniblement la tête de l'autre côté, et ses yeux bruns plongèrent dans un océan doré alors que Yoruichi se penchait sur lui. Il leva doucement son bras Hollowifié, et le posa sur la nuque de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'inclinait lentement vers lui, sans frémir au contact de la chair de Hollow qu'était devenu son bras. Elle effleura les lèvres du garçon des siennes, et un sourire naquit sur leurs deux bouches.

-Tu as enfin réussi.

Il grogna.

-Je vais m'ennuyer, maintenant.

Elle ricana.

-Oh, compte sur moi pour te trouver des occupations !

Il eut un hoquet horrifié, et qui se mua en grincement de dents lorsque ses blessures à moitié guéries se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

-Tout le monde dehors, fit la voix calme d'Unohana. Ou vous allez tuer Ichigo-kun plus sûrement que n'importe quel adversaire mal intentionné.

A contrecœur, ils sortirent de la pièce, et durent se contenter d'attendre dehors. Unohana décida par ailleurs d'interdire les visites pendant une semaine, histoire qu'Ichigo ne rouvre pas ses blessures, et que son Hollow puisse finir tranquillement de le guérir sans avoir d'initiative stupide à craindre de sa part. Bien que la décision de la paisible capitaine soit loin de faire l'unanimité, elle fut pourtant accueillie sans discussions, Unohana ne trompant personne avec ses airs tranquilles et inoffensifs : on n'était pas capitaine pour rien.

Mais la semaine suivante, lorsqu'ils furent enfin autorisés à entrer, il n'y avait plus personne. Et Hanatarou, qui nettoyait, leur annonça l'air de rien qu'Ichigo avait quitté l'hôpital une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Ils le cherchèrent partout, sans résultat, et finirent par se retrouver devant les locaux du 1er Squad, dont les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer Ichigo, les deux Arrancars, Byakuya, Yoruichi et Urahara. Tous avaient l'air grave. Ichigo marchait les yeux rivés au sol, comme à l'ordinaire, et ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant leur pieds. Il releva la tête, et cligna des paupières d'un air surpris, comme un hibou au soleil. Grimmjow lui posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule, puis le petit groupe se dispersa, avec un regard légèrement inquiet de la part du leader des Kuchiki à l'adresse du garçon.

-Allons ailleurs, fit-il d'un ton morne sans même les regarder avant de partir en Shunpo.

Sans se soucier de vérifier qu'ils le suivaient, il se dirigea distraitement vers le dojo, sur le toit duquel il se percha. Ceux qui maîtrisaient le Shunpo entraînant les autres, ses amis atterrirent à leur tour derrière lui, et il leur fit face. Son visage était de marbre alors qu'il attendait leurs questions. Karin et Yuzu se jetèrent sur lui et l'enfouirent dans leurs étreintes en murmurant son nom, et un sourire lointain se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il les serrait contre lui.

-Que voulait le vieux ? Demanda ensuite Renji.

-Il veut que je sois capitaine du 14e Squad. Et Urahara celui du 12e.

-14e ? Répéta Rukia, interloquée.

-Spécial pour les hybrides.

Il y eut un silence.

-Et les Arrancars ? Demanda Ishida, toujours pragmatique.

-Grimmjow serait mon lieutenant, et Nel le capitaine du 5e Squad.

-Des Arrancars ? Capitaine et lieutenant ?

-Je suis un Vaizard, alors pourquoi pas des Arrancars ?

-Ce sont des Hollows, à la base…

-Ils sont autant Hollows que je suis Shinigami, c'est-à-dire pour moitié. Ils sont exactement comme moi.

Cette affirmation marqua le terme de la discussion. Il y eut un lourd silence, puis Ichigo se leva.

-C'est inutile. (Il s'approcha du bord du toit, prêt à partir, mais se retourna au dernier moment). Ça m'est égal, que vous ayez peur de moi. (Il eut un pâle sourire). Non, réflexion faite, c'est faux. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, même si vous me craignez… je continuerai de vous protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alors quand vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise à mes côtés… Faites-moi signe. Mais prenez votre temps.

Et il s'en fut. Ne voyant pas trop où il pourrait aller, il retourna à l'Académie, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par la tension émotionnelle et physique que les événements du jour lui avaient fait subir, pour s'endormir comme une masse. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ses deux colocataires lorsqu'ils rentrèrent après leurs cours, et découvrirent Ichigo profondément endormi sur son lit ! On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Académie. Ils prirent bien garde de ne pas le réveiller, et se couchèrent le plus discrètement possible, avec la conscience qu'ils partageraient la chambre d'un héros d'une rare puissance (peut-être même l'homme le plus puissant des trois mondes) pour un soir supplémentaire. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Ichigo n'était plus là. Ils s'habillèrent tristement, un peu déprimés, puis virent que son Zanpakutô était toujours là, sagement appuyé contre le mur dans un coin. Instantanément, leur moral remonta en flèche, et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir devant un adolescent aux cheveux orange dégoutants d'eau, et au torse nu, dont la musculature ciselée et les cicatrices étaient soulignées par les perles d'humidité qui y demeuraient.

-Ichigo !

Il releva la tête, surpris par la double exclamation, et sourit.

-Salut, les gars ! Comment ça va ?

-Ennuyeux, depuis ton départ ! Tu reviens à l'Académie ?

-J'étais censé faire une année entière ici, alors je ne vois pas de raisons de ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé. Il serait injuste que j'aie le diplôme sans passer les examens…

Teito eut une exclamation sarcastique.

-Tu parles ! Comme si tu avais le moindre risque de rater quoi que ce soit.

Tsukasa et Ichigo rirent de bon cœur, et le premier renchérit :

-C'est sûr ! Ils seront tellement occupés à te dévisager en se demandant comment une brindille dans ton genre peut contenir autant de pouvoir sans exploser que t'auras besoin que d'une pichenette pour les mettre par terre !

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

-N'importe quoi. Allez, venez, on va être en retard.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller petit déjeuner, Ichigo ayant reteint ses cheveux et dissimulant ses traits tant bien que mal derrière les tignasses de ses amis, qui se prêtèrent au jeu avec amusement, même si le bandeau ne facilitait pas vraiment la tâche. Ils survécurent pourtant au repas, et le garçon put même se faufiler dans la salle sans encombre. En revanche, le premier cours de pratique, à savoir Zanjutsu, fut une autre histoire. Car Aya, qui avait commencé à répartir les élèves par paires, se retrouva avec un élève en trop.

-Comment se fait-il que j'aie hérité d'un élève sup… Commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit, et fixa des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sur ledit élève. Cheveux blancs, bandeau sur l'œil droit, Zanpakutô noir et rouge, silhouette élancée mais musclée… Un silence interloqué tomba sur la classe, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ichigo, qui se mordit la lèvre, affreusement embarrassé.

-Shiro… Kurosaki ?

Ichigo agita une main timide.

-Ohio, Aya-senseï !

La mâchoire d'Aya faillit s'écraser au sol tant elle était stupéfaite. Elle tenta pourtant de se reprendre, et bégaya :

-Euh… bien. Avec qui veux-tu faire équipe ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment assez fort pour t'empêcher de t'ennuyer…

-Faisons comme d'habitude, Aya-senseï, ce sera très bien !

-Ce serait du gâchis, protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ma place pour ce cours ?

Le garçon passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

-Eto… Je ne suis pas sûr… la pédagogie n'est pas exactement mon fort, vous savez… Disons que je n'ai jamais été entraîné de façon très catholique…

Il y eut un ricanement, et le garçon se tourna vers les gradins, pour découvrir Grimmjow qui le dévisageait d'un regard suintant de sarcasme. Ichigo le fusilla du regard, puis se retourna vers Aya.

-Vas-y, Kurosaki ! Brailla l'Arrancar. Tu peux pas plus te ridiculiser que le jour où je t'ai mis la pâtée, de toute façon !

L'adolescent résista à l'impérieuse envie de lui tordre le cou, et soupira.

-Très bien. Alors vous n'avez qu'à pratiquer, et je passerai parmi vous pour vous corriger si nécessaire…

Mais il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'une main était déjà levée.

-Kurosaki-sama…

-Ichigo.

-…Ichigo-sama (le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le suffixe, mais laissa l'élève continuer), lors de votre combat contre Aizen Sousûke, j'ai observé votre garde, et en fait… elle n'est dans aucun manuel. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Le Shinigami représentant sourit.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas été entraîné comme vous. J'ai appris sur le tas, et les différentes gardes n'ont jamais fait partie de cet enseignement. En d'autres termes, en face d'un adversaire, j'improvise. Je fonctionne à l'instinct. (Ricanement de la part de Grimmjow, qui siffla que c'était bon à savoir. Ichigo l'ignora et poursuivit). Toutefois, je vous déconseille d'agir de la même façon. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes sous le coup d'aucune urgence, et n'avez pas assez de pouvoir pour vous permettre d'ignorer les principes de base, même s'il faudra faire bien mieux que ça pour abattre ne serait-ce qu'un Gillian.

Les élèves prirent leurs positions et entreprirent d'échanger des coups, tandis que le Shinigami aux cheveux orange passait parmi eux en continuant sur sa lancée.

-Cependant, ne vous laissez pas décourager. Le pouvoir vient avec l'entraînement, et votre reiatsu a encore largement de quoi s'amplifier. Il faut du temps, et si vous n'en n'avez pas, un entraînement intensif.

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo sonna la fin de l'entraînement, et une classe d'étudiants épuisés se tourna vers lui.

-Bien. Je vous félicite, c'était de l'excellent travail ! Continuez comme ça, et vous ferez de parfaits Shinigamis.

Il y eut une rafale d'applaudissements, et il se tourna vers les gradins, pour y apercevoir sa famille, ses amis humains et Shinigamis, et les Arrancars. Les yeux larmoyants, son père se rua vers lui, bras grands ouverts, en hurlant :

-Mon fiiiiiiiils ! Que je suis fier de tooooooooiiiiiiiii !

Le garçon le repoussa d'un coup de pied en pleine figure qui l'envoya au sol, et gronda avec une grimace :

-C'est pas vrai, tu changeras jamais !

Aya s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants.

-C'était magistral, Kurosaki. Tu ferais un merveilleux professeur de Zanjutsu. Mais j'imagine que le Sou-taichou n'a pas l'intention de te laisser gâcher tes prodigieux talents à une telle fonction, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils veulent me nommer capitaine d'un nouveau squad spécial pour les gens comme moi. Mais étant donné que les seules personnes que je connaisse dans ce cas sont du genre indépendant, j'imagine que j'aurais du temps libre. Alors peut-être pourrais-je revenir. (Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme pour ajouter avec humour). Je dois avouer que ça m'a bien plu. Dans tous les cas, poursuivit-il à voix haute, je vais terminer mon année ici, je pense.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'Ukitake s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

-Ichigo-kun, viens un instant, s'il-te-plaît.

Avec un léger mouvement de tête à l'intention d'Aya, Ichigo s'approcha du vieux capitaine, et tous deux s'absorbèrent dans une conversation animée, les traits du Shinigami représentant s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que la discussion se prolongeait. Enfin, il se redressa, et dit d'un ton sec :

-Très bien. Mais ne me tenez pas pour responsable s'ils refusent.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit. Il resta sombre tout le reste de la journée, ne participant guère aux cours, bien qu'effectuant les exercices demandés et se pliant de bonne grâce aux demandes des professeurs et des élèves fascinés. Il ne cessa néanmoins de corriger ceux qui l'appelaient Kurosaki-sama, insistant pour qu'on ne s'adresse à lui qu'en utilisant son prénom, et finit par refuser de répondre à ceux qui persistaient à l'appeler par ce terme honorifique. Ce soir-là, à la fin des cours, il s'éloigna en Shunpo de l'Académie pour rejoindre son arbre de manière que personne ne puisse le suivre du regard, et attendit, assis contre le tronc, de savoir si le message qu'il avait envoyé dans le cours de la matinée avait été pris en compte par son destinataire.

Et effectivement, à peine dix minutes après son arrivée, le ciel sembla se déchirer, et une ouverture s'y créa, qui laissa passer une silhouette longiligne avant de se refermer. Ichigo ne leva pas les yeux.

-Salut, Hirako. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais seul.

L'autre, les cheveux blonds coupés au carré, les yeux bruns et le béret enfoncé sur le sommet du crâne, eut un vague sourire.

-Tu disais que tu avais besoin de me parler.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

-Tu dois déjà être au courant, j'imagine, mais le vieux croûton veut créer un 14e Squad spécialement pour les hybrides. Je suis supposé être le capitaine et Grimmjow le lieutenant. Nel prendrait la place d'Aizen. Bien entendu, comme tu es le leader des Vaizards et que vous êtes les seules personnes à être dans mon cas…

-Notre exil est levé ? Interrogea rêveusement Shinji.

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Nous pourrions donc retourner à la Soul Society et y retrouver des fonctions au sein d'un squad… Être reconnus pour ce que nous sommes, ne plus avoir à nous cacher…

Ichigo opina.

-Tu as accepté, j'imagine ?

L'adolescent détourna le regard.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Soit j'accepte, soit je suis condamné à mort. Selon le Central 46, mon reiatsu est potentiellement trop important pour ne pas représenter une menace.

Il y eut un long silence.

-La même chose est-elle valable pour nous ? S'enquit Shinji.

-Non. Mon reiatsu est plus puissant que le vôtre, et il ne cesse de croître, à tel point que ce matin… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Shiro et Zangetsu dans ma tête.

Hirako eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

Hirako hocha gravement la tête.

-Très bien. Je vais en discuter avec Hyori et les autres, mais je ne garantis rien. Nous avons appris à aimer notre liberté.

Ichigo eut un signe de la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait.

-J'ai donné un cours de Zanjutsu, ce matin.

-Vraiment ? Ils sont encore vivants ? Sourit Hirako.

-Oui, à peu près. Aya m'a dit que je ferais un excellent enseignant. Je pourrais me faire professeur à l'Académie…

Shinji eut une exclamation méprisante.

-N'importe quoi. Tu finirais pas massacrer ton reiatsu, si tu faisais ça. Et ce serait vraiment du gâchis. Sans compter que tu influencerais tous les Shinigamis du coin…

Le garçon leva une main.

-OK. D'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne serai pas professeur.

Hirako rigola, et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Allons. Je repars, et nous te donnerons une réponse dans quelques jours. En attendant, je te souhaite bonne chance avec tes fans.

Il ouvrit un Garganta après avoir indiqué du pouce un endroit derrière lui, et partit sur un éclat de rire en voyant la mine horrifiée de son jeune camarade. Car non loin de là, la grande majorité des élèves de l'Académie était rassemblée et avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Le garçon ferma les yeux, espérant que le cauchemar se dissiperait lorsqu'il les aurait rouverts, mais quand il souleva les paupières, les étudiants étaient toujours là.

-Oh… non. Couina-t-il avec terreur, la gorge soudain sèche.

* * *

**Hahaha, pauvre Ichigo, coincé avec des fangirls!!  
Je viens juste de lire le chapitre 401 de Bleach, il est énorme!!  
Alors, ce chapitre (le mien, bien sûr, pas celui de Kubo Tite^^!)?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et l'autre jour, je me suis rendu compte avec horreur que je n'avais pas posté depuis une éternité. Voici donc le chapitre 21, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue! J'ai une amie qui compose des chansons, et sa dernière est vraiment géniale, je l'écoute en boucle^^! Je sais, vous vous en fichez, mais bon... lol!  
J'ai reçu une très longue review qui commençait par me dire que ma façon de demander des reviews était très désagréable... Ecoute, je pense que chaque auteur a son petit signe particulier, et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de review que je boude! Par-dessus le marché, je fais cela avec humour et bonne humeur (comme les points d'exclamation l'indiquent, je pense), et ce petit signe distinctif ne me semble pas avoir gêné qui que ce soit jusqu'ici, désolée.  
****Pour conclure sur une note un peu plus joyeuse et vu que la fin de cette histoire approche à grands pas, je voulais vous remercier tous, vous mes reviewers et revieweuses, merci de votre soutien, merci de votre enthousiasme, merci de vos commentaires, c'est vraiment ce qui nous permet de continuer à écrire, et ça multiplie vraiment le plaisir que l'on y prend! Donc voilà, merci encore, MERCI, MERCI!  
Et bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Ichigo était en cours. Il était assis sur l'un des bancs de l'amphithéâtre des premières années, et prenait des notes de Kidou théorique avec application, même si, avec l'aide de Shiro, Zangetsu, Rukia et Yoruichi, il avait fini par maîtriser son reiatsu pour le concentrer dans un sort. Il avait même réussi à lancer un Cercueil Noir quelques jours auparavant. L'agitation autour de lui s'était à peine apaisée, et il pouvait encore entendre des chuchotements excités partout où il allait, voir des doigts pointés, et des filles en délire. Selon Shigeru, un club de fans avait même été fondé. Elle avait très gentiment annoncé qu'elle avait refusé d'y adhérer, mais le soulagement qu'avait pu procurer cette information au jeune homme avait vite été effacé par l'annonce par Rukia qu'un fan-club officiel avait été créé au sein de l'Association des Femmes de la Soul Society, et qu'il avait déjà autant de membres que celui de Byakuya.

A la fin du cours, Ichigo descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la porte, mais à peine l'avait-il passée qu'il s'immobilisa. Car une main s'était posée sur son épaule, tandis qu'une voix traînante l'apostrophait… et qu'une paire de chaussures heurtait son visage de plein fouet, l'envoyant faire connaissance avec le mur. Se redressant d'un bond, le garçon hurla, rouge de colère :

-BON SANG, HIYORI, IL Y A D'AUTRES MOYENS DE SALUER LES GENS !

Fièrement campée sur ses deux pieds, la petite Vaizard lui décocha un sourire moqueur repris par le reste de la bande, et répondit sur le même ton :

-C'EST POUR T'APPRENDRE A TE COUPER DU MONDE COMME ÇA, CRETIN !

La dispute aurait continué longtemps si Love n'était pas intervenu, soutenu par Rose.

-Hiyori, ça suffit comme ça. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur Ichigo. Je pense qu'il en a largement assez comme ça. (Il se tourna vers ledit Ichigo). Content de te revoir en un seul morceau.

Le garçon grommela une réponse, puis s'éloigna, suivi des Vaizards. Ils se perchèrent sur le toit de l'Académie pour avoir un minimum de paix, et Shinji annonça leur réponse :

-Non. Nous ne réintégrerons pas la Soul Society. (Un hochement de tête compréhensif ne parvint pas à masquer la déception d'Ichigo et Hirako poursuivit). Toutefois, nous acceptons de faire partie de ton Squad et d'intervenir lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Et… nous passerons dire bonjour de temps en temps. Le 14e Squad peut donc être créé, il aura des membres.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ichigo se releva.

-Très bien. J'annoncerai votre décision à Yamamoto ce soir après les cours. En attendant… je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

Et il s'en alla. Les Vaizards échangèrent un regard, puis disparurent à leur tour.

C'était le jour de remise des diplômes, et l'Académie était en ébullition. Les douze capitaines étaient arrivés peu de temps auparavant, et la cérémonie allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre. La rumeur de l'investiture d'un nouveau capitaine avait par ailleurs été lancée, et chacun était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Kurosaki Ichigo. Lorsque les portes du grand stade s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les capitaines, un silence religieux s'installa parmi les étudiants et les Shinigamis qui les regardèrent s'installer avant d'aller sagement prendre leur diplôme, le lieutenant du 1er Squad Sasakibe Choujirou commençant par les 7ème années et finissant par la classe avancée de 1ère années, dans laquelle chacun savait que se trouvait Kurosaki Ichigo. Pour l'occasion, le garçon avait laissé ses cheveux retrouver leur flamboyante couleur naturelle et avait astiqué ses bandeaux mangeurs de reiatsu. Il portait son uniforme d'étudiant Shinigami mais en avait coupé les manches en prévision, selon les étudiants, de son investiture en tant que capitaine. Il fut le dernier appelé. Ukitake lui remit son diplôme avec une chaleureuse poignée de main, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait, il n'ajouta rien et le laissa regagner sa place.

Lorsque la dernière vague d'applaudissements finit par s'estomper, Ukitake reprit la parole.

-Comme vous avez pu entendre les rumeurs le proclamer, nous célébrons aujourd'hui, en plus de la réussite de nos élèves, l'investiture d'un capitaine et de deux lieutenants ainsi que la création d'un nouveau Squad. Le 14e Squad sera consacré aux seuls hybrides de Hollow et de Shinigami, connus sous les noms de Vaizards ou d'Arrancars. Les premiers nous ont en effet apporté une aide précieuse durant la guerre hivernale, et certains Arrancars tels que ceux qui sont parmi nous aujourd'hui (il eut un signe de tête en direction de Nel et Grimmjow) ont participé activement à la chute d'Aizen Sousûke et de ses rêves de domination. Toutefois, si les Vaizards ont refusé de se joindre à nous et de réintégrer la Soul Society, ils ont accepté de faire théoriquement partie de cette nouvelle division, à deux conditions expresses. (Il fit une pause, et adressa un léger sourire à la foule). La première était qu'ils ne seraient rappelés qu'en cas d'urgence, et la seconde, que le capitaine de ce Squad ne soit autre que Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il y eut un rugissement de la foule tandis que les Shinigamis applaudissaient, et Ukitake, apparemment ravi de l'expression médusée du garçon, reprit avec jubilation :

-La première condition ayant été acceptée aussitôt par Yamamoto-sou-taichou, et la seconde coulant de source, satisfaction a donc été donnée aux deux exigences des Vaizards. Kurosaki Ichigo est donc dès maintenant le capitaine du 14e Squad.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, et Ukitake poursuivit, faisant s'interrompre presque immédiatement les applaudissements.

-Néanmoins, un autre problème s'est posé, qui concerne le 5e Squad. Cette division était auparavant dirigée par Aizen Sousûke, et n'a été reprise par personne. Hitsugaya-taichou (il le désigna d'un geste de la main) a effectué un travail remarquable en menant de front sa division et celle d'Aizen, mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer… (Il fit une pause, puis ajouta avec humour). Même les capitaines ne peuvent pas faire autant de paperasse sans maigrir un peu… (La foule éclata de rire). Il nous est donc apparu qu'étant donné que le 14e Squad ne serait qu'une division épisodique mise en place lorsque la situation l'exige, Kurosaki-taichou pourrait reprendre la place vacante du traître Aizen Sousûke. Kurosaki-taichou, si vous voulez bien venir prendre votre haori…

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis les amis d'Ichigo se levèrent en applaudissant à tout rompre, aussitôt imités par le reste des Shinigamis et des étudiants. Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade, sur laquelle il grimpa souplement, et prit son haori blanc des mains de Byakuya, qui lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires avant de l'aider à l'enfiler. Il était sans manches, de même que son uniforme, et le chiffre cinq se détachait clairement sur le dos du vêtement. Ichigo le serra à la taille, et demanda à Ukitake, sa voix presque couverte par les rugissements de la foule :

-Et Nel ?

Le capitaine sourit :

-J'ai bien deux troisièmes sièges…

Ichigo hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et fit face aux Shinigamis qui l'acclamaient. Et évidemment, il fallait que son père s'y mette…

-Un discours ! Hurla-t-il, s'attirant par là un regard furibond de son fils, qui dut pourtant se plier à la demande, que toute la foule avait reprise et scandait à présent.

Il s'approcha avec réticence du micro et s'agenouilla sur le parquet, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire taire la foule.

-Eto… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un professionnel du discours, alors… Quand je pense à ma vie il y a à peine un an de cela, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis ici aujourd'hui. J'étais un lycéen normal, à part que je voyais les fantômes, quand j'ai rencontré Rukia et qu'elle m'a donné ses pouvoirs. Nous avons passé deux longs mois à nous disputer et à abattre les Hollows de Karakura. J'ignorais tout de la hiérarchie et des lois de la Soul Society. Je ne savais pas que me donner ses pouvoirs avait mis Rukia en danger et que j'étais devenu la cible de Byakuya et Renji. Le jour où ils ont débarqué a été assez désagréable pour moi, je dois dire. (Il y eut des rires). Je me suis pris la raclée de ma vie… Mais ça a aussi été le début de mon évolution.

Avec mes amis, nous avons décidé de la sauver et en même temps que dans la Soul Society, nous avons mis les pieds dans un insupportable nid de frelons, et nous sommes retrouvés embarqués dans les intrigues d'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen. Je pense que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la guerre hivernale, alors je ne repasserai pas dessus. En revanche, je dois corriger un point. Certains d'entre vous me considèrent comme un héros parce que j'ai réussi à tuer tout un tas d'Arrancars. Alors laissez-moi vous demander ceci : lequel d'entre vous n'aurait pas combattu pour protéger les siens ? Lequel d'entre vous n'aurait pas combattu pour protéger tout ce qui lui était cher et que trois hommes seuls menaçaient de détruire ? Lequel d'entre vous n'aurait pas combattu pour protéger une justice qu'un petit groupe d'individus remettait en question ? (Il fit une pause, son regard errant sur son public). Le mot-clé est là : protéger.

Chacun et chacune d'entre vous aurait fait la même chose. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, et moi avons combattu pour protéger, et c'est de cette conviction, de ce désir, que nous avons puisé notre force. (Il fit une nouvelle pause). Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais aucun désir de devenir capitaine. Je voulais finir de vivre dans le monde réel, aller à l'Université et peut-être même fonder une famille et mourir arrière-grand-père. La plupart des capitaines ici présents étaient d'accord. Le Central 46 a pensé autrement. Ils ont réfléchi en termes de reiatsu. Voyez-vous, mon énergie spirituelle ne cesse d'augmenter de façon exponentielle. Même les bandeaux mangeurs de reiatsu (il indiqua les bandes sur ses bras et le bandeau sur son œil) du 12e Squad ne peuvent pas endiguer autant d'énergie spirituelle. Lâché dans le monde des humains, ce débordement continuel de reiatsu aurait été catastrophique : à titre d'exemple, seuls quelques mois en ma compagnie ont été suffisants pour éveiller des pouvoirs chez cinq personnes de mon entourage proche…

Je suis donc capitaine. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il y a des limites à la quantité de reiatsu que le corps humain peut supporter sans se briser. Le Zanpakutô aide à repousser cette limite, mais il peut finir par saturer à son tour. Le problème est que j'ai atteint les deux limites. (La salle explosa en murmures, et Ichigo leva les mains avec un sourire rassurant). N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas en train de vous annoncer que je suis mourant ! En fait… je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un qui s'est manifesté à moi il y a quelques semaines à peine pour la première fois. (Un tissu était posé près de lui sur le sol, et il le souleva pour dévoiler un Zanpakutô blanc et argent). Voici Kaze no Tsuki.

Derrière lui, les capitaines ouvraient de grands yeux, et la foule des Shinigamis et des étudiants mélangés bruissait de commentaires. De fait, avoir deux Zanpakutô était considéré comme impossible, et le cas d'Ichigo était une première dans l'histoire des trois mondes. Ichigo ne bougea pas, attendant que son public se calme, et eut un léger sourire en voyant les mines stupéfaites de ses amis. Tsukasa arborait une expression béate d'admiration. Lorsqu'enfin le calme se rétablit, le garçon reprit la parole :

-Assez parlé de moi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire en-dehors de ce que j'ai déjà exprimé : si vous cherchez le moyen de devenir puissant, cherchez la cause que vous souhaitez défendre. Et si vous êtes persuadés qu'elle est juste, si vous mettez tout votre cœur à la protéger, alors vous réussirez à la faire avancer. La race ou l'origine n'a pas d'importance. C'est pour cette raison que, de même qu'Ukitake-taichou a deux troisièmes sièges, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que Neliel Tu Oterschwank et Grimmjow Jaggerjack sont dès à présent les nouveaux lieutenants du 5e Squad, Grimmjow étant aussi celui du 14e Squad.

Il y eut des applaudissements polis, et Ichigo fronça les sourcils devant le manque d'enthousiasme des Shinigamis.

-Je sais ce que nombre d'entre vous pensent. « Ce sont des Arrancars. Ils étaient avec Aizen. Ce sont des ennemis, pourquoi leur donner de hautes fonctions au sein du Seireitei ? » La réponse est toute simple. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas su où se trouvait Aizen. Sans eux, nous aurions perdu la guerre. C'est vrai, Grimmjow a été mon ennemi et nous nous sommes affrontés plusieurs fois. Mais c'était un adversaire loyal, et nous sommes devenus des alliés. Il m'a aidé avec constance à saper les fondations de la forteresse de pouvoir d'Aizen, et c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu récupérer l'Hôgyôku. Quant à Nel, elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et n'a pas versé une goutte de sang Shinigami en tant qu'Arrancar. Je pense donc que l'on peut à juste titre leur faire pleinement confiance pour remplir avec honnêteté des fonctions amplement méritées.

Et cette fois, lorsqu'il désigna Nel et Grimmjow, les applaudissements étaient sincères et chaleureux. La cérémonie se clôtura sur son discours, et les Shinigamis se dispersèrent, tandis que ses amis se rassemblaient autour d'Ichigo pour le féliciter. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Kurosaki Ichigo se sentait entier.

* * *

**Fin du 21e chapitre! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'adore les Vaizards.  
Et le discours? Il était long, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il était important que les Shinigamis sachent de quel bois était fait Ichigo... ****  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	23. Epilogue

**Et voilà... On arrive à la fin. Dernier chapitre, ou plutôt épilogue de cette fic, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir à écrire. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment remonté le moral aussi, et je voudrais vous remercier de votre soutien et de vos commentaires tout au long de cette histoire... Merci beaucoup. Je devrais maintenant, en théorie, poster mon crossover entre Bleach et Twilight. Jetez un coup d'oeil^^?  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Epilogue :

**_5 ans plus tard_.**

Il y eut un rugissement, et les étudiants hurlèrent de terreur, tandis que les sixièmes années en charge du groupe tentaient désespérément de lui faire retrouver son calme et d'organiser les apprentis. Mais la demi-douzaine de Hollows qui se trouvait là semblait ne pas être d'accord avec cette stratégie et ne cessait de rugir et de bouger, ce qui contribuait à accroître la panique des élèves inexpérimentés.

-Shigeru ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux, essaie de les emmener vers le toit de l'immeuble ! Restez contre le mur, vous serez protégés ! Teito et moi essaierons de les retarder !

Sans poser de questions, la jeune femme obéit, et rassembla silencieusement ses troupes avant de les entraîner vers le toit en question, son sabre à la main. Les deux garçons restèrent en arrière, Zanpakutô en main, fermement décidés à ne laisser aucun Hollow passer derrière eux. Mais tous braves qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre autant d'adversaires, et lorsque les assaillants se ruèrent sur eux tous à la fois, ils fléchirent très rapidement. Mais alors que Tsukasa, à terre, voyait un piquant acéré se rapprocher de sa tête à toute vitesse, il y eut une explosion de reiatsu, et quelque chose percuta la pointe, qui explosa.

-Reculez, fit une voix. Je m'en occupe.

-Tu rêves, répliqua Teito. On reste avec toi. Pas question de te laisser avoir toute la gloire une fois de plus.

Et sans un mot de plus, les trois Shinigamis se remirent en mouvement, tailladant avec hargne les Hollow qui avaient eu le culot de s'attaquer aux apprentis. Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme était rétabli, et le nouveau-venu se tourna vers eux. Shigeru ouvrit de grands yeux, mais pas aussi énormes que ceux des étudiants qui se tenaient encore derrière elle, plaqués contre le mur de terreur. Ichigo s'approcha d'eux et décocha un grand sourire à la jeune femme, qui rengaina son Zanpakutô, avant de l'étreindre avec force.

-Tu es plus belle que jamais, la complimenta-t-il avec chaleur, la faisant rougir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçons, et ils échangèrent de solides poignées de main.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas déteint les cheveux, observa-t-il en désignant la crinière de Tsukasa.

-C'est un souvenir, rigola l'étudiant. J'avais les cheveux orange le jour où j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo, et lui les cheveux blancs. Nous avions échangé nos places.

-Oh, parce que tu as les cheveux blancs ? S'enquit Ichigo. J'espère qu'on ne va pas te faire capitaine… Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour la Soul Society.

Le garçon lui assena un coup de poing joueur sur le bras.

-Bah, j'ose croire qu'il n'y aura pas de place vacante avant très longtemps, intervint Teito. Ce ne serait pas une très bonne nouvelle pour Seireitei.

Ichigo acquiesça.

-Au fait, Shigeru voudrait savoir ce que tu fais là, poursuivit Teito.

Ichigo se rembrunit, et il sortit de sa manche un chaton qu'il tenait par la peau du cou, et qui se débattait avec acharnement.

-Yoruichi voulait que je promène le petit monstre et que je l'emmène voir sa famille. Elle m'a interdit de rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu son grand-père, ses tantes, ses oncles par alliance, tous mes amis, et patati et patata.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, puis les trois sixièmes années hurlèrent de rire en regardant le vaillant capitaine et son chaton.

-Tu… tu plaisantes ? Hoqueta Tsukasa entre deux éclats de rire. Tu veux dire que ça… c'est ton fils ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Ben… oui. Il a hérité de la capacité de transformation de sa mère, hélas.

Les étudiants stupéfaits pouvaient presque voir les ondes exaspérées qui émanaient de lui alors que les sixièmes années se roulaient par terre d'hilarité. Ichigo rentra l'animal dans sa poche, puis siffla :

-Bon, voilà, très heureux de vous avoir revus. Bye !

Et il disparut.

La nuit tombait sur Seireitei. Yoruichi était en train de terminer l'entraînement de ses dernières recrues, lorsque le vent lui apporta un reiatsu familier, qui lui arracha un sourire. La haute silhouette de son mari se dessina non loin, et il l'enlaça tendrement, avant de l'embrasser, sans se soucier des Shinigamis qui étaient encore aux alentours.

-J'ai couché Yôjirô. Il était épuisé, après ce que ma famille et Inoue lui ont fait subir. Sans parler de Keigo.

La capitaine de la division des forces spéciales pour la protection des familles nobles sourit et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu fais un très bon père.

Le jeune homme frémit et émit une onomatopée dubitative.

-Mais si, le rassura son épouse.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle annonça la fin de l'entraînement, et Ichigo et elle se mirent en devoir de rentrer chez eux, à savoir près des locaux du 5e Squad, dans une gigantesque habitation offerte par Byakuya comme cadeau de mariage au jeune couple. Elle alla embrasser le petit garçon endormi, puis rejoignit son époux sur le balcon où il avait coutume d'observer les étoiles. Il frottait distraitement le bracelet tatoué qu'il portait au biceps, et elle posa des doigts frais dessus.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?

-Non. J'ai l'impression que mon corps a fini par s'y habituer. Je dois une fière chandelle à Urahara. Sans lui, je ne vivais pas un an de plus, j'en ai bien peur.

-Ce tatouage empêche ton reiatsu d'augmenter. Tu es conscient que ça peut te poser des problèmes ?

Il la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, non ? Mieux vaut avoir des problèmes et vivre plutôt que laisser les choses aller et mourir dans trois ans à cause d'une overdose de pouvoir…

Elle lui sourit.

-C'est peut-être très égoïste, mais je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi de le porter.

-Urahara trouvera une autre solution, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce truc me donne déjà une bonne centaine d'années, il aura largement le temps de trouver quelque chose d'autre d'ici-là…

Elle se pencha vers lui, ses yeux dorés luisant dans l'ombre grandissante.

-Je t'aime Ichigo. Ne meurs pas.

Il sourit, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_**FIN**_

**Et voilà, c'est fini... *Sigh*  
Est-il besoin de préciser que j'adore faire des épilogues à partir de "x années plus tard"? **  
**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
Bonne continuation à vous tous et toutes, mes chers (chères) lecteurs (lectrices)! Peut-être à bientôt sur une nouvelle fic'!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
